For The Future
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: A dark evil is about to unleash its plan. The new dragons have barely begun their training when they are transported to the past with their enemy. What is the reason behind the confusion? finshed
1. Chapter 1: The dragon of fire

_Welcome one and all to the sequel of __**Room of Angels**__. I'm your host __**My Harlequin Romance**__ and I hope you enjoy your stay here._

_**Kai Hiwatari (beyblade):**__ Get over yourself. _

(Blinks in confusion.) Huh? You're not ment to be here. You're ment to be guarding the _**Silent Hill**__ fanfiction and keeping Jemma in check. (pauses) Heavens knows what she could be doing now. (Sighs) Never mind. Read the cue card for me Kai. _

_**Kai Hiwatari:**__ Hn. __**MHR**__ does not own Xiaolin Showdown or Warriors Orochi. She does however, own the following: Kitana, Keko Ling Spicer, Henry 'Vengeance' Brook, Antonio Pedrosa, Peter Bailey, Yuan Ci, Serenity Williams, Sakura Date and anyone who does not appear in either XS or Warriors Orochi._

_Good boy. Now on with the fic!

* * *

_

**Part 1: The Xiaolin Dragons  
Chapter 1: The dragon of fire**

Child-hood was everything to Antonio Pedrosa. He knew one day he would have to grow up and become an adult. He also knew that if he didn't live his child-hood, he wouldn't be able to get it back. The young son of Raimundo and Kimiko Pedrosa sighed deeply. His child-hood was about to come to an end all too quickly.

Antonio had had a different child-hood then most boys his age. For one their father was not grand master of a temple. Another was that they were not in line to become a element dragon and protect strange items known as _shen-gong-wu_. When Antonio first heard about the shen-gong-wu from his mother, he believed it to be all fairy-tale. Then again, he was only 9 and didn't believe in magic. However, after seeing his mother and father using the shen-gong-wu and their elements, the young boy quickly believed everything his mother had told him. Antonio became excited about being a dragon and following in the footsteps of his parents. He hoped he would become the dragon of wind but instead fate handed a different card.

Antonio was tall for his age. He had dark brown hair which spiked up in different directions. He liked his hair the best as it matched his father's hairstyle. Antonio's eyes were the most amazing of all. One eye was sky blue, the other was forest green. He didn't mind having two different coloured eyes. In fact, he thought they were cool. It was believed at first that he may be able to control both Fire and wind which excited Antonio further. Still, it was no ment to be.

Antonio could remember the day his element woke. It scared him a little until both his mother and his father explained about his power. When Antonio learnt what his element was, he was a little crest-fallen. His dream of following his father was crushed slightly. His element was fire not wind. The soon-to-be fire dragon asked about the wind element but his father merely shrugged.

_"Someone else has been chosen Antonio. Until Dojo senses their energy, your guess is as good as mine."_

-------

The wind was calming as Antonio rested in a large willow tree. The young closed his eyes and tried to get comfortable against the bark of the tree. He wour a dark green and white T-shirt with a pair of black shorts and a pair of old trainers.The wind picked up as Antonio continued to laze in the tree.

_"Antonio! You are a most lazy dragon!"_

The said boy groaned and opened his eyes. He knew his peace would be broken by _him_. Antonio glanced down to see a small boy dressed in the robes of the temple. "Yuan, we're not training to be dragons yet. Don't ruin my fun." Antonio replied, returning to sleep. The young boy below climbed the tree, not wanting to back out yet. Antonio glared at the boy as he balanced on the branch.

"We must be prepared for the day we become dragons. Just because your father is grand master does not mean you will get out of training." the boy stated, his hands on his hips. Antonio snorted and resisted the urge to push the boy from the tree. Antonio had known Yuan Ci when the young boy had been left on the steps of the temple. Both were the same age and became friends. Now in their teens, Yuan Ci wanted to prove he was a great fighter.

"Give me a break Yuan. It may take Dojo months to find the other two dragons. Until then, I'm going to live my child-hood. If I don't, I'll never get another chance." Antonio pointed out and jumped from the tree. He landed gracefully, leaving the smaller monk behind. Yuan Ci frowned deeply and he too jumped from the tree. Antonio mumbled something in japanese, wishing that Yuan Ci would leave him alone.

"This does not mean you should not start training. In training, you will hone your tiger..." Yuan Ci squeaked as Antonio spun round. The soon-to-be fire dragon had finally lost his temper. Yuan Ci was driving him crazy!

"Yuan, just quit it already! I'll train when the other dragons get here. There's no rush!" Antonio yelled, his hands balled into fists. He paused as Yuan Ci continued to stare at him. "Jeeze, just give it a rest already." Antonio mumbled, angry at himself for losing his temper. Before either boy could continue with their talk, both turned to the meditation room. Raimundo and Kimiko were talking with Dojo.

"I wonder what has gotten the Grand Master worked down?" Yuan Ci questioned, tapping his chin. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"That's _worked up_ and I don't know. Come on, let's listen in." Antonio grinned and headed towards an open window. Yuan Ci shook his head before following Antonio. He hoped he could stop the brash teen before something bad happened.

-------

"PandaBubba is...dead?"

Kimiko Pedrosa nodded her head. "Yeah. I got a phone call from Papa, telling me everything. There were only two witness left after the killing." she informed. Dojo frowned a little. The same thought, that ran round his brain, was running round Raimundo's as well. Who would want PandaBubba dead?

"What did the witness have to say?" the little dragon questioned. Kimiko picked up her cup and took a sip of her tea. She paused and casted her eyes over to the open window before shaking her head. She was hearing things.

"They said a demon came and killed him. Slaughtered everyone in the room but for some reason the demon allowed those two to live. Told them to tell the story of the attack." Kimiko paused as both Dojo and her husband mused over the information. "The police didn't believe them and carted them off to a mental home." she finished. Raimundo chewed his bottom lip. A demon? It couldn't have been Kitana, could it?

"Did they get a good look at the demon?" he questioned. Kimiko shook her head.

"Before everything kicked off, the lights blew out. Everyone was pretty confused before the _demon_ made it's move." Kimiko looked at Raimundo as her husband messed with the end of his robe. "I doubt it was Kitana. She doesn't know who PandaBubba is." she stated. Raimundo nodded his head but the thought did not leave his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: The dragon of water

**Chapter 2: The dragon of water**

Yuan Ci was a strange boy. No-one knew anything about him apart from the fact he was dumped on the steps of the xiaolin temple. It had rained that night, but the rain did not bother the sleeping two year old. The mighty wudai dragon of water, Omi, had found the little bundle on his mid-night rounds of the temple. Of course, seeing as no-one claimed the young boy, Omi decided to adopt him. It had taken Omi two days to think of a name for the young boy, before finally settling on Yuan Ci.

Yuan Ci looked up to Omi alot. So much in fact that he wanted to be everything Omi was. The young boy began to copy his father, even to the point of wearing his robe almost every day. Kimiko found it sweet, Raimundo found it a little weird and Omi felt his ego grow each passing down. Raimundo and Omi agreed that Yuan Ci should meet Antonio, seeing as he was the only boy Yuan Ci's age. The two reguarded each other before Antonio asked if he wanted to play. For the first time, the little boy's mind went completely off training and he agreed to Antonio's offer.

As the years grew, the boy remained firm friends. They went everywhere together, finding new things in the garden and forests. Kimiko joked that they became better then thier father's. Raimunod laughed along with his wife while Omi merely smile and stroked his beard. Then the friendship fell apart. Antonio had noticed it when Yuan Ci reached his 10th birthday. The smaller monk had gained his element power and took it upon himself to train. Yuan Ci no longer wanted to play with Antonio. Instead he wanted to become the greatest warrior, just like his father. Once again Antonio was left to play on his own and it hurt the soon-to-be fire dragon a little.

Flashbacks of arguments gone appear in his mind.

_'Come on dude. Come and play.'_

_**'I have no time. I must train.'**_

_'No you don't! If you don't live out your child-hood, you're never going to get a second chance.'_

But Yuan Ci held firm. Antonio finally gave up trying to change his friend's mind. While he went to play, nap and generally have a good time while he could, Yuan Ci trained as hard as he could. Raimundo noticed the change in the two but did not say anything. He knew both had different views on life at the moment and nothing could be done to repair the hole that appeared between.

Not yet anyway.

----------

Yuan Ci took a deep breath in and began to slowly go through his fighting style. He had been out of bed before Antonio as the sky was still streaked pink and gold. As Yuan Ci finished his last move, he heard a movement from the training room. Always the insterested one, Yuan Ci peeked behind the door. He found his father, Kimiko and Raimundo each going through morning training. Yuan Ci loved watching his father train. There was something very graceful about the older water dragon.

As the trio finished their training, they bowed at each other. Kimiko glanced over to the door to see Yuan Ci trying to hide behind a large golden tiger statue. "Yuan Ci. Good morning." the elder fire dragon smiled. Yuan Ci moved out from his hidding place and bowed in respect.

"Good morning Miss Pedrosa." He greeted. Kimiko blushed a little. Yuan Ci straightened up and smiled at his father.

"Yuan Ci, could you get Antonio out of bed please? Breakfast will be ready soon." Kimiko ordered. Yuan Ci nodded his head, bowed and left to the sleeping quaters of the monks. Kimiko sighed. "It's such a shame that those two don't get along anymore." she whispered. Raimundo nodded his head but said nothing.

---------

It was after breakfast when Yuan Ci began his training again. The other monks of the temple began their usual routines as a crisp spring breeze blew through the temple. Yuan Ci did not shiver. The wind was inviting to say the least. The soon-to-be water dragon stopped in his training, straining his ears to hear a sound. Looking up towards the nearest tree, Yuan Ci scowled when he caught sight of Antonio asleep in the tree. "Antonio! You are a most lazy dragon!" Yuan Ci yelled, his hands on his hips.

Antonio groaned and opened his eyes. Yuan Ci waited as Antonio glanced down to look at him. "Yuan, we're not training to be dragons. Don't spoil my fun." Antonio snapped, closing his eyes once again. Yuan Ci stamped his tiny foot before climbing the tree. He balanced on the same branch Antonio sat on. Antonio's duel coloured eyes opened again and he glared at the younk monk with everything he had.

"We must prepare for the day we become dragons. Just because your father is grand master does not mean you will get out of training." Yuan Ci stated in a very matter of fact tone. His hands were on his hips again as he countered Antonio's glare with his own. Antonio snorted, his left twitching slightly.

"Give me a break Yuan. It may take Dojo months to find the other two dragons. Until then I'm going to live my child-hood. If I don't, I'll never get a second chance." he muttered. Before Yuan Ci could reply, the young firedragon jumped from the tree and landed gracefully on the floor. Yuan Ci frowned deeply wondering whether or not to follow. In the end he decided to and jumped from his perch. Antonio mumbled something in Japanese.

"This does not mean you should not start training. In training, you will hone your tiger..."Yuan Ci squeaked and leapt back as Antonio spun round. He had finally lost his temper but Yuan Ci was not afraid.

"Yuan, just quit it already! I'll train when the other dragons get here. There's no rush!" Antonio yelled. His hand balled into his fits tightly. Yuan Ci continued to stare at the other teen, causing Antonio to pause in his actions. ""Jeeze, just give it a rest." Antonio added in a whisper. It was Yuan Ci who first heard the hush talking in the meditation room. Antonio glanced behind him, one eyebrow raised. Something was clearly was wrong.

"I wonder what has gotten the Grand Master worked down." Yuan Ci asked loudly. Antonio rolled his head and turned to face the meditation room fully.

"That's _worked up_ and I don't know. Come on, let's listen in." Antonio chuckled and darted off to a slightly open window. Yuan Ci shook his head but started close to his friend. The two continued to listen about someone named PandaBubba being killed, when the door to the meditation room opened again. Yuan Ci felt pride swell in his chest when he heard his father's voice.

_"My friends, I have found some most disturbing news."_ Omi informed as he joined Raimundo, Kimiko and Dojo. Antonio glanced inside but ducked when his father's eyes sweeped over the room. Raimundo motioned for Omi to continue who bowed and sat next to Dojo. _"Jack Spicer was named king of the chinese underworld. His wife, Kitana is his personal bodyguard. I am not to sure on what role his daughter plays."_

Antonio looked at Yuan Ci who stared at him in surprise. This clearly was a turn up for the books.

* * *

_Yay! Chapter 2 done! _

_**Keko:**__ What you got planned now?_

_Meh, not to sure. I'll have to update Silent Hill. Anyhoo on with the thanks. _

_**Keko: MHR**__ would like to thank **Elena** and **Selene98** for their wonderful reviews._


	3. Chapter 3: The dragon of Wind

**Chapter 3: The dragon of wind**

Cars were everything to Serenity Williams. The young english girl couldn't explain it but whenever she spotted a good type of car, she had to know everything about it. The sound of a car engine sometimes gave her goosebumps. All in all Serenity loved cars.

Her father was one of the best banger racers in all of england. Serenity got her love for cars from her father, as every year he took both her and her mother to the races. Serenity's mother didn't mind the races, seeing as it was one of the things she and her husband had in common. Serenity was the only person allowed to fix her father's car and in turn made quite a name for herself. Rumours floated round the pit stops that there was no problem that Serenity couldn't fix.

Serenity was a very pretty girl and had attrached a lot of attention from pit boys who worked at the races. She herself didn't think herself to be pretty, often wearing old and baggy clothes to fix her father's car. One thing she did love about herself was her hair. It was a dark ebony black with natural blue high-lights. Something Serenity had gotten from her mother. Her eyes were a dark green but no-one had even seen her true eye colour. The young girl always wour purple contact lenses, despite the fact she didn't have trouble seeing. Serenity was a normal girl, doing different type of part time job.

Trouble was, Serenity wasn't all that normal. It had happened a day before her 15th birthday when she found that she wasn't like the other girls. Sure, her friend Tori had moved on to make-up, boys, fashion and pop music while Serenity stayed with her cars but that wasn't it. It had happened on a cold winter night. Serenity was walking home from the local garage after picking some stuff up for her father. The old man who owned the garage was like Serenity's grandfather and she made sure to pay him a little extra for his services. Serenity couldn't remember much of the details, but all she knew was that she could control wind. She could feel things in the wind.

It had scared Serenity. It had scared her alot. The last time she checked, humans couldn't control wind. It was carefree and wild, not something man could control. Serenity pushed it to the back of her mind and seemingly forgot all about it. Two days after the strange event, Serenity was hit with even worst news.

Her father had rivals, a fact well known in the pit stops. One of the rivals was willing to do anything to keep her father out of the next race. While her mother and father were coming home from seeing a relation, the rival had slammed into the car, forcing Serenity's father to crash into a ditch. The rival's first plan was to injury her father so he wouldn't be able to race. However, his plan had back fired just a little.

Both Serenity's parents had died on impact with the ditch.

When Serenity was told the news by the police, she had locked herself in her room for a week. With no family in england to look after her, Serenity was forced to pack her belongings and move to China. Her aunt and uncle from her father's side had moved there 4 years ago, and seeing as they were her only family left, Serenity had no choice. The young girl soon locked herself away in her new bedroom, with only her belongings as a reminder of who she was. Her power over wind had returned with force, only when she was upset or angry. Over time, Serenity had learnt she control it little by little until two strangers appeared at her house offering a place to help her.

-------

"The Bugatti EB 110 had a 60-valve, quad-turbo V12 powering all four wheels through a six-speed gearbox. The 3.5 L engine had a bore of 81mm and a stroke of 56.6mm and was capable of 553 PS at 8000 rpm." There came a pause."Hm, wouldn't mind owning one of those myself."

Serenity blew a strand of hair from her eyes as she scanned the book in front of her. Her ever increasing collection of books contained nothing but information on cars. The english girl had only recently finished school for the summer holidays. Serenity was thankful as she knew no-one liked her. No-one in the school talked to her. She was an outcast. Shaking her head, Serenity returned her thoughts to her book. It was warm in China that day, nothing that the cool breeze would set right. Serenity wour a light green off-the-shoulders top with a dark green skirt anda pair of light green tennis shoes. They were old but comfortable.

Serenity rolled onto her back, scanning the book for more information. The heat was getting to her and not even the wind could help. Serenity huffed loudly and tossed the book to the bottom of her bed. She stared hard at the ceiling, hearing the book thunk against the floor. "I could always watch a film." Serenity suggested to herself. Serenity got up and stood in front of the window.

"Wind, do your stuff."

A strong gust of wind blew through the open bedroom window, cooling Serenity down as much as it could. When Serenity felt better, she flicked her hand and the wind died. "Film it is, but which one?" Serenity paused and shook her head. "I have so got to stop talking to myself. It's unheathy."

-------

Elizabeth Williams stared at the guests for a little time as they waited the living room of the house. The first was a very handsome male with tanned skin, forest green eyes and chocolate brown hair. The second was a very pretty pale skinned female who had jet black hair and deep blue eyes. Elizabeth's husband, Baxter Williams, soon joined the two strangers. "So, how do you know my niece?" Baxter questioned. The female looked at the male.

"We don't. However, we've heard a lot about her." The male replied before shaking his head. "I'm sorry. We haven't told you our names. My name is Raimundo Pedrosa. This is my wife, Kimiko." the male introduced. Baxter shook their hands as Elizabeth sat down next to her husband.

"Pleasure to meet you both. Has our niece done something?" Elizabeth inquried. Both Raimundo and Kimiko shook their heads. It was going to be hard to explain to Baxter and Elizabeth the real reason they had come to see Serenity. However, both Wudai warriors knew they could not let the Heylin side have Serenity's powers. Kimiko took a deep breath.

"I know this sounds a little strange but please hear me out. We belong to a temple high in the chinese mountains. At the temple, we train warriors to battle the forces of darkness or as we call them _The Heylin_. The warriors we train are chosen by elements. Only four people are chosen, one for each element. Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. Your neice has been chosen as the dragon of Wind." Kimiko finished. Herself and Raimundo waited for the laughter. Many a time they had been called insane. However Baxter nodded his head slowly. It looked as though they believed them.

"We know about Serenity's...powers. Ever since that freak accident at the family party a few moths back." Baxter mumbled. Elizabeth looked up at the stairs. So far, no sign of Serenity. Elizabeth turned to look at Raimundo.

"This place? Will it help Serenity control her powers?" she asked. Both Kimiko and Raimundo nodded their heads. Baxter and Elizabeth looked at each other before a silent agreement passed between them. Elizabeth looked back at her guests. "I guess it would be a good idea for Serenity to go with you. But there is something you need to know first." she began.

Raimundo lent forward. "Which is?"

"Serenity lost both her mother and father in a car accident a few years ago. She hasn't spoken more then two words to anyone. She doesn't get on very well with other people." Baxter rubbed his forehead. "If you can help our girl to get over the loss, then you'll make us both very happy." he added. Kimiko smiled widely and nodded her head.

"We'll do our very best to help Serenity, Mr Williams."

* * *

_Yay! Serenity's in the mix! _

_**Jack:**__ When are you going to write about us?  
_

_In part 2. Just hold your damn horses! _

_**Keko: **__Thank you to __**Elena, halfhuman123 **__&__** Selene98**__ for their reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4: The dragon of earth

**Chapter 4: The dragon of earth**

Out of the four wudai dragons, only one returned home. After defeating Wuya for a final time (Chase had seemingly disappeared), the dragons settled for celebrating. Clay Bailey, the dragon of earth, then got a distressing message. His father had had a stroke and was unable to tend to the cattle ranch, the Bailey family had worked so hard on for years. With the blessings of both Master Fung and his friends, Clay set off back home to lend a hand to his family.

Clay did not return to the temple for some years. His father passed away after a very bad stroke. His mother left the ranch in Clay's care and moved to look after her elder mother. As Clay looked over his home, the cowboy rolled up his seleeves and began work. News quickly spread around the town about the Bailey's problem and help came from every corner of Texas. Clay made usual trips to the town to pick up supplies, catching the eye of a young girl named Betty. The two got on like a house on fire and it was well known that they would end up dating.

A couple of years after his father's death, Clay got a invite to Raimundo and Kimiko's wedding. The cowboy shyly asked Betty if she wanted to go and was delighted when she agreed. The wedding was grand and the dragon of earth was happy to be with his friends again. It was only 4 years later, when Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo were invited to Clay's marriage to Betty.

As the Bailey cattle ranch grew, Clay became a proud father of a young boy. Peter Bailey was every bit like his father, save for his eyes which were a deep sea green, like his mother's. Peter liked to ride in his father's truck when Clay went to town. Finally when Peter was old enough, he began to help out at the ranch. Peter liked to help out and what he loved more was his mother's cooking. Peter also knew that there was something a little different about both himself and his father.

Peter had seen his father kicked boulders as if they were stones. Move rubble with his bare hands. The younger Bailey had a feeling that his mother already knew but damn, it was an amazing sight. Peter wondered if he could do the same. Over time he learnt he too had his father's gift, but learnt to keep it a secret from the other young boys who offered their services at times.

--------

Peter urged his horse on across the plains of the _Bailey Ranch_. Clay had gotten word about one of the cattle that got stuck and needed rescuing fast. Usually Clay, Peter and a few of the other boys would ride out to save said animal but not today. Clay asked Peter to go along first. The younger Bailey stared at his father but did not question. Saddling up his horse, Ghostrider, Peter set out to the animal.

It had puzzled him somewhat. Why did his father send him out alone? Surely more hands would be needed to save the cattle, why send one person?

The questions were pushed from Peter's mind when he heard the sound of the destressed cattle. Peter urged Ghostrider on before coming to the animal. It was caught between two large rocks. Peter scratched his head. The only way that could have happened was if a land-slide began. Looking round, the young Bailey was fairly sure no land-slide had happened. The Bailey ranch would have been information straight away.

Shrugging his shoulders, Peter jumped down from Ghostrider and walked over to the cattle. It cried out again, trying to push itself through. "Easy Fella. Ah ain't gonna hurt ya." Peter reassured and looked at the damage. The cattle could still move. It only suffered a few cuts. Better then it being dead. Peter sighed a little and patted the cattle's head. It jerked and cried out again. "Alright. Ah'll get ya out of there." Peter grumbled and looked round.

There was no-one around. Good

Clapping his hands together, Peter placed them under one of the rocks. He grunted loudly and began to pick the rock up. He had seen his father pick up boulders bigger then this, so why couldn't he? In the end, the boulder lifted just enough for Peter to shoulder it away. The cattle had calmed down as the boulder on the right slowly rolled away. Peter grunted and gave it an almight shove where it hit the floor. Peter doubled over and panted. His father made it look a hell of a lot easier then that.

High above, a large shape flew in the sky. If you were to look right, you would see a large green dragon move across the sky.

-------

It was the understatement of the year to say Betty Bailey was surprised to see a large green dragon land in front of her house. The large cake dish that she had in her hand, hit the floor and smashed into pieces. Clay glanced over his newspaper, one eyebrow raised. "Betty?" he questioned. His wife pointed outside.

"A big green dragon just landed in front of the house." Betty replied shakily. Clay closed his newspaper. Dragon? What the hell was she talking about? Clay rose to his full height and looked outside the kitchen window. His mouth fell open as he watched a tall male help a small female off the dragon.

"Well brand me sideways and call me Betsy!" Clay chuckled. Betty looked at her husband.

"You know those people?" she asked. Clay nodded his head before heading outside.

--------

Kimiko groaned a little as sand whipped round them. " I _hate_ sand!" she hissed as Dojo turned to his smaller self. Raimundo chuckled a little and picked the little dragon up.

"Well, lookie who Ah found 'ere." The trio turned to see Clay, all smiles, walking towards them. Kimiko waved before running to give him a hug. "Little Miss Kimiko. How's life at the temple been treatin' ya?" the cowboy laughed. He hugged her back gently before looking at Raimundo.

"Good to see you Clay." the elder dragon of wind smirked. Dojo leapt from Raimundo's arm and curled round Clay's hat. "That's a sight I have seen in a while." Raimundo commented, chuckling loudly. Clay joined.

"Good to see you both. What brings ya 'ere?" Clay paused as Betty walked up behind him. She noticed the dragon had gone before spotting Dojo. "This is mah wife, Betty. Betty, this are mah friends. Kimiko, Raimundo and the little fella here is Dojo." Clay introduced. Dojo smiled.

"How'd you do." he greeted, causing Betty to jump slightly. She smiled the little dragon before looking back at Kimiko and Raimundo. She went deep in thought before snapping her fingers together.

"The Pederosa wedding. You sure have changed a lot since then." Betty smiled as she shook Raimundo's hand. "You sure have grown prettier Miss Pederosa." Betty commented as she shook Kimiko's hand. The japanese girl blushed as Dojo chuckled. Clay led them all into the house.

"So what brings ya back to good old Texas?" Clay asked. He bent down to scoop up the pieces of the broken cake dish. Raimundo and Kimiko sat down at the kitchen table then was quickly join by Betty and Clay. Kimiko licked her lips.

"Well it's about your son." she began. Betty's eyes shown worry while Clay merely nodded his head. He had a feeling this day would come and he knew Betty knew as well. "We would like to offer him a place at the Xiaolin Temple as the Dragon of Earth." Kimiko finished.

* * *

_Only one more chapter then I can start on Part 2 _

_**Jack:**__ Bout time! I think everyone is dying to read about Keko more then anything. (Antonio grumbls in the background) Shut it pipsqueak. My daughter was bound to be more popular then you, so deal with it. _

_**Keko:**__ (giggles) __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Shadir, fruitsalad2, Selene98, halfhuman123 **__&__** Bellette07**__ for their reviews._


	5. Chapter 5: The meeting of the dragons

**Chapter 5: The meeting of the dragons**

Riding on a 40 foot dragon was a new thing for both Serenity and Peter. The english girl wasn't too happy about the whole thing, while the cowboy was up for trying anything new. Dojo had arrived in england first, setting down in front of Serenity's house. The new dragon of wind tugged at her black beenie hat and yawned a little. "It's too early." she complained. Dojo grabbed her suitcase as the english girl climbed onto his back.

"Sorry kid. I have to make another stop before we arrive at the temple." the dragon informed. He gave no warning as he lifted into the air. Serenity clutched hard at his scales.

"Someone else? Why couldn't you have picked them up first? I could have gotten some extra hours sleep." Serenity grumbled. She was thankful that she had tied her hair up before putting her beenie hat on. Dojo grumbled something about not being paid to listen to whiny kids and flew a little faster. "So who is the other person?" Serenity asked, looking at the ground below them. She was pretty sure they were over another country now.

"A cowboy. I knew his father personally." Dojo informed. Serenity hummed in the back of her throat before looking at the sky. Dawn was approaching and the sky was starting to turn pink.

-------

Betty wiped her eyes a final time and stuff the tissue in her pocket. Her son was sitting on his suitcase on the front porch, looking for Dojo. When Clay had informed Peter he was going to the temple, Peter could hardly believe his ears. He knew about his father's temple days and had always wanted to see it for himself. Now he had a chnace to and Peter was feeling a little nervous. Butterflies were dancing it his stomach and the young cowboy wondered if his breakfast would be making a returning trip to the world.

"Nervous?"

Peter glanced behind him to see Clay sitting on the small porch swing. The elder cowboy was craving another wooden ox. Peter nodded his head, pulling his hat off and scratching his head. "A little." he admitted. Clay smiled as he looked at his son. He remembering feeling just the same the first time he headed off to the temple. Betty was trying hard not to cry again.

"Ya'll be fine. Ah know Rai. He'll look 'fter ya." Clay reassured before looking out towards the plain of the ranch. Dojo landed as gracefully as he could. "Looks like ya ride's here Peter and it looks like he brought ya some company." Clay smiled. Peter hitched his hat up and looked over to the figure sitting on Dojo's back. She was pretty little thing. She wour a thin-strapped tank top under a fishnet top. With it a pair black jeans and dark brown trainers. Her hair was held up inside a black beenie hat. Peter got up, grabbed his suitcase and made his way towards the dragon. Clay followed.

"Morning Clay." Dojo grinned, taking hold of Peter's suitcase. Clay tipped his hat to the dragon and turned to look at his son.

"You take care of yaself now boy." he order, smiling. The two embraced before Peter hoisted himself onto Dojo. Clay turned to the dragon. "I reckon ya'll find a new perch soon enough." he chuckled. Dojo laughed and nodded his head. Peter waved a final farewell to his mother and father before Dojo took off into the cool air. They had a long way to ride before reaching China.

---------

"Antonio! Wake up!"

The dragon of fire groaned and rolled over. Yuan Ci tapped his foot before shaking his friend again. "This is most important! You must rise!" the little monk yelled. He had over-heard Raimundo and his father talking about the new dragons. The little monk was so excited to learn that they were arriving today.

"Give it a break Yuan." Antonio mumbled sleepily and pulled his cover further over his head. Yuan Ci stamped his foot on the floor and pondered a little. It was getting increasingly differcult to get Antonio to wake up now.

"Yuan? Is he awake yet?"

Yuan Ci spun round to see Antonio's mother. He bowed quickly, blushing a little. "Not yet Mrs Pedrosa." he informed. Kimiko laughed a little and patted Yuan Ci on the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you Yuan. Call me Kimiko." she replied. Antonio rolled over and yawned loudly. He fell back asleep again. Yuan Ci looked up, his blush subsiding. He returned Kimiko's smile before replying.

"At least once more." The monk paused and glanced at Antonio. "Do you know how I can wake your son? I am at my wits starts." Yuan Ci cursed. Kimiko frowned at the last statment, wondering what Yuan Ci meant. Then it hit her.

"That's wits _end_ Yuan. I think I have a way of getting my troublesome son up." the elder fire of dragon giggled and pulled a blue orb into view. She knew Antonio would not be happy about being soaked so early in the morning.

--------

Dojo landed in the courtyard of the temple. He watched as the passengers slipped down from his back onto the floor. Once both Serenity and Peter were a safe distance, Dojo turned into his smaller self. "I'll go fetch Rai. Wait right here." Dojo ordered. Peter watched as the little dragon lifted his tail up and walked towards the temple using his arms. Peter whistled. "That Dojo sure is talented, huh?" he asked and glanced at Serenity.

She was already sitting under a cherry-blossom tree. A pair of large black and red headphones covered her ears and the pounding base of _Pet_ by Perfect Circle was heard. Her nose was already in another book, ignoring everything and everyone around her. Peter sighed and sat next to his suitcase. "Not much of a talker huh?" he mumbled. The cowboy did not wait long before a small figure bowled into him. "Whoa, slow down partner." Peter exclaimed as the little figure righted himself.

"Hello! I am Yuan Ci, future dragon of water. What is your name and what is your element?" the figure greeted, holding out a hand. Neither boy saw Serenity glance over her book. Peter gently took the Yuan Ci's hand and slowly shook it.

"Howdy Yuan Ci. Ah'm Peter. Ah guess you could say Ah'm the dragon of earth." the cowboy informed. A second figure joined them.

"Seems you already met Yuan. I'm Antonio Pedrosa, the grandmaster's son." The second figure greeted, also holding out his hand. Before the boys could talk to Serenity, who at this point stopped her music, a black haired woman walked out in the courtyard. Peter followed Yuan Ci's and Antonio's example and bowed before the woman. Serenity merely stood up. She could tell this woman was an important member of the temple. The woman also bowed.

"Greetings and welcome to the Xiaolin Temple. I am Kimiko Pedrosa. If you would kindly follow me, I will take you to the grandmaster." Kimiko greeted.

--------

The meditation room was dimly lit but the four trainees could see perfectly. Raimundo sat on a simple straw mat, chanting in a slow whisper. Kimiko waited until he had stopped before coughing loudly. Raimundo opened his eyes and smiled at his wife. "Rai, the dragons are here." she informed before leaving the four. Serenity watched Kimiko leave before joining the other boys.

_Great!_ she thought. _Stuck with three boys. Not much different from the pit-stops_ Serenity huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "So what are we doing here?" she questioned. Antonio stared at her as Yuan Ci glared.

"Do not be disrepectful in front of Master Rai!" he snapped, but stopped when Raimundo stood up.

"It's alright Yuan. Serenity has every right to question." he paused and smiled at Serenity who in turn merely huffed again only louder. "The reason you are called here today is very simple. You four have been chosen as Xiaolin Dragons. Yuan Ci, you are the dragon of water. Peter, the dragon of earth. Serenity, the dragon of wind and finally Antonio, the dragon of fire. It is your duty to protect the shen-gong-wu that we have collected." Raimundo began explained.

**End of Part 1

* * *

**_Yay! Part 1 is complete! _

_**Jack:**__ Does that man you get to start on my family now? _

Yes! Now stop going on about it!

_**Keko:**__**MHR**__ would like to thanks to __**Bellette07, Elena **__&__** Selene98**__ for their reviews._


	6. Chapter 6: A brief history lesson

**Part 2: The Spicer Family  
Chapter 1: A brief history lesson**

In the wake of the 21st century, the chinese underworld had fallen into chaos. Law and order was not known amoungst members and gangs fought with themselves. They took the fight to the streets and many innocent people were killed. PandaBubba rose above the chaos and bloodshed. He proclaimed himself king of the chinese underworld. All those who would not bow down would suffer. The crime world calm down and many people forgot it even existed.

No raid, murder or robbery would go ahead without PandaBubba's word and he run the crime world with an iron fist. As time went on, PandaBubba grew more weathy then anyone in the world. Times and Time again he was visited by Jack Spicer, who at the time had grown into a fine man. His girlfriend, Kitana, was also by his side. While Jack explained that he needed some robot parts, PandaBubba laughed in his face and sent him away. The last time any of PandaBubba's followers saw Jack and Kitana, the red haired genius swore he would have everything that PandaBubba had.

Two days later, a strange statue arrived at PandaBubba's home. It was made of pure jade, with gold lining and ruby red eyes. There was no message on the small tag, only _'Hope that you enjoy the statue.'_

No-one knows what happened after. PandaBubba and all of his followers, save for two, were slaughtered that night. The police were baffled and not a trace of PandaBubba's body could be found. When the two only followers were questioned, they spoke of a demon that came out of the statue. They said it had eyes of blood and came down on everyone like an angel of death. One of the followers mentioned the demon looked human, female. No-one believed their story and the police carted them off to a nearby mental home.

Once again the crime world was in chaos.

Two weeks later, Jack Spicer claimed ownership of the crime world. He stated he was to be king and his soon-to-be wife would be queen. Even though Kitana now had a royal place, the demon general acted as Jack's personal bodyguard. Many threated to kill Jack, some hired assassins. However, all who went against Jack was cut down by Kitana. Everyone soon learnt their place and Jack was crowned King of Chinese crime underworld.

Jack's control did not just stop at china. The genius made deals with every shady group, crime gang and assassins all over the world. The Yakuzas gangs in Japan held promise and seemed interested in Jack. This was mostly because they believed Kitana to be Japanese and because she was now his wife, it gave Jack a higher place in the minds. Kitana didn't mind and kept the idea of being Japanese. It helped to hide her true blood-line. The Yakuzas offered their support and protection to Jack and his family, while Jack offered money.

After a busy couple of years for both Kitana and Jack, the demon general bore Jack a daughter. Kitana often refered to her daughter as a _Hanyou_ or half-demon. The pair named their daughter Keko Ling, after Kitana's friend and grandmother.

--------

It was a busy last lesson at _Huaqiao Xianliann_ high school. The teacher watched as boys threw paper airplanes and picked on the smaller boys. She watched the girls chat to each other, giving each other beauty tips and what big party they were going to next. _Huaqiao Xianliann_ was a school for rich kids, started and ended there. No normal child was allowed within the gates of the school. Every single kid that entered the school was a snob.

Save for two.

The teacher's eyes wondered to two figures sitting next to an open window. The female did not seem bothered by the chaos nor did the male, as they continued to read to themselves. Both were the best of friends and were always together, no matter what.

Henry 'Vengeance' Brook had recently dyed his hair a shocking blue colour. His dark brown eyes scanned the book in front of him. Vengeance hated his first name and never reply to anyone who used it. The teacher had learnt to only call him one name. Vengeance was the only son of Simon and Julia Brook. Simon was Jack's right hand man and most trusted partner in the world. Julia was Kitana's best friend. It seemed natural their children were to be the same. Vengeance wour a light blue v-neck pull over, a white shirt underneath, a pair of plain dark blue trousers and his favourtie steel toe-capped boots.

The boys at _Huaqiao Xianliann_ were ment to wear green instead of blue. The only reason Vengeance got away with it was because of his father. Many people wondered about his new name and there were many reasons. His best friend had started to call him it because of three main reasons. Vengeance was left-handed and he was a huge Avenged Sevenfold fan. He idolised Zacky Vengance right down to the detail and could even play the guitar like his idol as well. His friend only saw it fitting.

His friend wasn't the most normal of friends. Keko Ling Spicer was not only the richest girl in all of china, but was also a half-demon. She was the first of her kind. The only people who know about Kitana and Keko were the Brook family. They swore they would keep it secret and so far no-one else were none the wiser. Keko had dark brown hair which seemed to have it's own red high-lights. Her pale skin and red eyes made other nervous to be round her. Vengeance didn't seem to care either way. Keko also got away with wearing a different school uniform. While the other girls were forced to wear green, Keko wour blue. The lining on her sailor style school shirt was blue where the ribbon was purple. Her skirt was a tad longer the most girl's skirts but her's was blue. A pale purple ribbon sat neatly in her hair.

The two continued to read while the chaos of the class got out of hand. It was Friday and last lesson, the teacher didn't think any less of it. As the minutes ticked away, the teacher slammed a ruler on her desk. The class turned to look at her. "Remember, it's homework night. I want you to hand your homework in before the bell goes." the teacher ordered. Vengeance closed his book and glanced to Keko.

"Want me to hand the teach your homework Ke?" he questioned. Keko closed her own book, smiled and nodded at her friend. It was very rare to see Keko smile as she hardly showed emotion to anyone other then her friends and family. Vengeance grabbed both their homework books and got up.

-------

The _Frozen Water _ice-cream shop was usuallt busy on a friday. At 3 o'clock it grew more busy. The owner, Luo-Yang, greeted all the children. Some of them he wouldn't normally give the time or day to, but they kept the money pouring in. Lou-Yang's ears perked when he heard the door open and turned round. Keko and Vengeance were in deep conversation as they entered the shop.

"I don't know V. I mean Megatron may have killed Jazz but he wasn't all that powerful." Keko shook her head as she sat at the bar. Vengeance sat next to her. "I still think Bumblebee's better." she added. Vengeance shook his head.

"Ya kinding me, right? Bumblebee was cool but he didn't speak until right at the end. What about Optimus? He's powerful." he replied. Vengeance nodded at Luo-Yang as he stood with a notebook in hand. "I'll have a hot fudge sunday please Yang." he ordered. Luo-Yang nodded, scribbled the order down and glanced at Keko.

"Strawberry sunday for me thanks." she replied. Keko waited till Luo-Yang had gone before turning to face Vengeance. "V, I might be late for training some time this week." she informed. Vegeance, who had taken to playing with two straws, raised an eyebrow at his friend. There had to be a good reason as to why she was going to be late. The pair never missed training. Keko was a born natural at it while it had taken Vengeance two or more years to get to her level.

"Something goin' down?" he asked. Keko chewed her bottom lip.

"Something. One of the Yakuza gangs may be trying to get rid of papa." Keko turned to look at Vengeance. "I have to be there with moma, just in case. You understand, right?" she questioned. Vengeance smiled and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Girl, you should know me by now. Course I understand." he removed his hand as a couple more students entered the shop. "I'll wait for ya outside. If you have to be late, we'll be late together." Keko smiled at her friend.

* * *

_**Jack:**__ Finally! (starts to dance like an idiot) _

Please, get a hold of yourself.

_**Keko:**__ Papa's been waiting for this for a long time. __**MHR**__ would to thank __**Selene98**__ for her review_


	7. Chapter 7: Keko and Vengeance

**Chapter 2:  
Keko and Vengeance**

_I still don't understand mortal needs._

Kitana Spicer raised an eyebrow as she lifted her cup to her lips. The demon took a small sip of her green tea before setting the cup down. "What's there to understand dad?" she inquired. Jack Spicer's father-in-law, Death, stared at the cup in front of him.

_Why do mortals feel the need to drink this stuff? It's green for heavens sake. Normal people drink tea that has a caramel colour to it. _The soul reaper explained. Sitting on the table in front of him was a classic Japanese cup filled with green tea. Death looked towards his daughter.

"It's a mortal thing dad. There's no other way to explain it." Kitana shrugged and pulled a wisp of hair behind her ear. Jack's wife wour a dark purple kimono, which the maker had called _'Violet Orchid'_. Always present by her side was a razor-tipped fan. Kitana liked having a weapon near her, not just because she was a bodyguard.

_Mortal are funny beings._ Death grumbled, and tapped a bony finger against the polished brown table he sat at. Death came to the Spicer home, once a week, to see his daughter and granddaughter.

"Grandpa. I hope you don't mean that about all mortals."

Speak of the devil. Both Kitana and Death turned to the door of the drawing room. Keko scratched her left arm and smiled at her family. "Hello Keko. Had a good day at school?" Kitana asked. Keko nodded her head, walking up the table.

"Same old, same old." Keko replied before glancing over to her grandfather. "Here again Grandpa." She joked. The soul reaper laughed before pulling a book out of his robe.

_I thought you might want to read this one._ He explained, handing the worn leather bound book to Keko. The little girl kissed her grandfather's cheek bone for disappearing off to her bedroom. Kitana smiled a little and picked up her cup.

"You spoil her too much."

-------

Keko's room one of the largest in the Spicer Home. It was full with random items that her father and Grandfather gave to her. On the right side sat a large wooden bookcase that housed numerous demon texts and books. On that left sat a desk which housed her laptop and numerous toy models of the Autobots from _Transformers_. Movie and music band poster clung to the walls by blue-tac.

Keko sighed happily and dumped her school on the floor by her desk. The book was placed on her desk as Keko removed the ribbon from her hair. In the pale glow of her bedroom, Keko's skin looked even paler.

Long time ago, an ex-member of staff working at the house commented how Keko had a certain _Hannibal Lector_ quality about her. He stated that her ruthless and cunning knew no bounds whenever she was hurt, sad, angry or just emotionless. Neither Jack nor Kitana took to well to this comment and the man was swiftly sacked. Keko had smiled at the comment.

The Halfling lay down on her bed and began to think about the Yakuzas. Keko scowled a little, wondering why her father wanted such people on his side. Keko shrugged and rolled onto her back. She knew Jack needed people all over to world. This was one way he could claim control of the world little by little.

Then again, it wasn't only mortals Jack had worked deals with. Kitana had come into contact with the few survivors of the eternal war, who were now under leadership of a war time demon named Shadow. Kitana had a short and brief meeting with Shadow before all the demons claimed their loyalty to Jack Spicer. As Jack found out, demons were more loyal then mortals.

After all, it had been the demons who had tipped both Jack and Simon Brook off about the Yakuza clan, _The Black Widows_.

-------

Vengeance yawned loudly as he entered his home. One of the maids bowed in greeting before carrying on with her chores. Dumping his bag by the front door, Vengeance set off in search of his father.

"What do you mean? That's unacceptable!"

Vengeance came to a stop outside his Father's office. The door was wide open and Vengeance could see his father's pacing. Simon Brook clutched his mobile phone so tight in his hand that his knuckles were turning white. Vengeance dug his hands into his pockets and lent against the door frame. "When Mister Spicer hears about this, you'll be dead meat! Don't you make jokes about this, I'm being serious!"

Simon glanced over to see his son and a glimpse of happiness was seen in his eyes. He waved at Vengeance before turning his attention to the phone again. Vengeance waited. "No! You listen! You never should question Mister Spicer's rule! You got that?" there came a pause before Simon snorted. "It's your funeral." The phone was switched off and left on Simon's desk.

"Yakuza trouble?" Vengeance questioned, walking into the officer. Simon raised an eyebrow at his son.

"How'd you know?" he asked. Vengeance smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Keko mentioned something." He paused. "When you gonna tell Jack?" he asked. Even Vengeance knew that anyone who wanted to betray Jack would answer to Kitana's blade. Vengeance began to wonder if they were going to answer to Keko's too.

"Right this second. This is big Vengeance. Oh, this came for you." Simon replied and pulled a guitar case into view. Vengeance slowly opened it and smiled widely.

"No way! You gotta be kidding me!" Vengeance yelled and pulled a brand new guitar out the case. It was pure bone white with black A7X bats on. "This is just like the one Zacky had in the _Almost Easy_ video." Vengeance looked at his father. "Where did you get it from?" he asked.

Simon chuckled and sat down at his desk. "Let's just say it's a gift for doing so well on your report card." He joked. Vengeance rolled his eyes as he knew both he and Keko didn't have report cards. Vengeance admired his new guitar as Simon dialled Jack's number.

"Jack? It's me Simon. Looks like your informant was right."

* * *

_Don't you two feel special? _

_**Vengeance:**__ You're giving me a new guitar. Does that mean you're trying to bribe me into forgetting about the love triangle?  
_

_Look, I've already explained. It's not a love triangle per say. Keko can't stand Antonio. _

_**Keko:**__ (Shivers) damn right! __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena, Selene98**__ &__** halfhuman123**__ for their reviews._


	8. Chapter 8: Yakuza bloodbath

**Chapter 3: Yakuza bloodbath**

Keko stood in front of a large mirror in her room as she tried to fix her hair. The young halfing didn't really see any point in getting dressed up for the up-coming meeting. She was only going to go straight to training with Vengeance after the meeting. Keko sighed a little herself and grabbed her katana. She began to wonder whether if Vengeance had gotten her the little prsent she had asked for.

"Keko! Vengeance is here!"

Speak of the devil. Keko smiled at her reflection and almost run out of her room. She greeted the two miads who stood on the stairs before running down the rest of the stairs. She could see Vengeance clearly in the corridor. Vengeance lent against the right wall of the corridor, a pair of large black and blue head phones perched round his neck. His guitar sat to one side next to a chair Jack had placed for Vengeance. The young boy seemed deep in thought.

_"ACHOO!"_

Vengeance's eyes flew open and he glanced at a large door. It stood next to the drawing room door and it was clear that Vengeance had never noticed it before. How he hadn't, was a very strange thing. The door was huge, clocking at a good couple of feet tall. The wood was pure ebony black with two gold skeletons holding a large silver hourglass between them. Vengeance stared at the door hard. Did he really hear someone on the other side?

_"Sis, you okay?" _

Vengeance raised an eyebrow. Okay, so maybe he had heard something. The young boy edged closer, slowly placing his ear against the door. The wood was cold. 

_"Yeah, I'll be fine. Too much bloody dust." _

Vengeance tried to lean closer into the door when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. Looking to right, Vengeance's brown eyes locked with a pair of ruby red ones. "**Jesus Christ**!" Vengeance exclaimed jumping away from Keko. His friend began to laugh. "I hate it when you do that." Vengeance hissed, his hand on his chest. Keko stopped giggling and merely smiled. She scratched the back of her neck. 

"Sorry V." she mumbled. "Did you get it?" she questioned. Vengeance nodded his head walked towards the bag which housed his guitar. He zipped open a small pocket and pulled out a silver and gold desert eagle gun. Vengance handed it to Keko, who then tucked it into the belt of her jeans. Vengeance's father was the biggest suppler of guns in the crime world. Because of his currant job postion, it meant that he could get away with the traffic of guns. Keko smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks V."

Vengeance wrapped an arm round her wraist. "Any time." he whispered before a cough caught their attention. Keko pulled away to find the butler and a group of tattooed men. Two of them snickered atKeko and Vengeance. Keko turned her attention to the butler.

"Are these the men?" Keko questioned. She looked them over, her eyes narrowing at the leader. She could clearly see that all the members had some sort of weapon on them. _So the demons were right. They really are going to try and kill my dad._ Keko looked back at the butler as he bowed.

"Yes Mistres. Shall I leave them in your care?" he asked. Keko nodded her head and sent the butler on his way. He bowed again and left the two teenagers and the Yakuzas standing in the corridor. Keko slowly opened the drawing room door and quietly informed Jack. The red haired genius nodded his head and allowed the group in. Keko turned back to Vengeance.

"I promise I won't be too long." she grinned. Vengeance nodded his head, giving her the thumbs up. When the halfing disappeared in the drawing room, Vengeance sat down on the spare chair and pulled his headphones over his ears. The pulsing sound of _Avenged Sevenfold_ was quickly heared.

----------

The leader of the _Black Widows_ gang glared at Kitana before glaring at her daughter. "This meeting isn't for woman or little girls." he sneered before sitting down. Jack frowned. "I suggest you'd best get of here while you still can." he added, with a grin. Kitana shook her head as Keko handed Jack a pudding cup. The genius ruffled his daughter's hair before turning his attention to the gang.

"I'm staying. I'm Jack's personal boydguard." Kitana paused and looked towards Keko. The little girl pulled the top of the pudding cup, humming a random _Mindless Self Indulence_ song under her breath. "As for Keko, she has to learn all areas of her father's business. She won't be any trouble." Kitana smiled. The leader snorted.

"Alright. So what's this meeting for anyway? We were about to get rid of some rivals when you ordered us to haul our ass's here. What gives?" he questioned. Jack laced his fingers together. Gone where the days when he would scream in the face of terror. Although, still not a good fighter, Jack did have power and helpers from both mortal and immortal realms. It was quiet for some time before Jack spoke.

"I've heard rumours that you're planning to over throw me." Jack stated bluntly. The leader stared at Jack before bursting into laughter. The other's joined in. Keko ignored everything, happily eating her pudding cup. The leader wiped his eyes.

"You're kidding me right? Why would we want to over throw you? You're the big daddy, the mighty boss man. Our little group couldn't compair to what you've got." he stated. Jack glanced at his wife, who rolled her eyes skyward. "Where did you hear those rumours from anyway?" the leader questioned. Keko pulled the spoon from her mouth.

"Someone who wishes not to be named." she replied before taking another spoonful from her pudding cup. The leader glanced over to his right hand man and nodded his head. The man slowly pulled his gun out from his pocket.

"Well you know. I guess those rumours ain't false after all." the leader smirked as guns were drawn.

--------

Vengeance drummed his fingers along to the beat of _Unholy Confession_. When the song stopped, a loud gun shot echoed round the house. Vengeance paused his music, staring at the door. He hadn't heard anyone scream.

Yet.

---------

The leader's right hand man had his gun aimed at Keko who paused in her action of eating her pudding cup. The spoon hovered in mid air as Jack and Kitana stared at their daughter. Suddenly there came a loud _splash_ as something wet hit the meeting table. Keko looked at the bottom of her pudding cup, watching it disappear onto the table. The bullet had gone straight through the bottom half, missing Keko's hand by mere inches. The leader growled. "Can't you aim right?" he yelled.

The silver spoon hit the wooden table as Keko slowly stood up. The halfing glanced at both her mother and father. Both nodded their heads slowly, causing Keko to grin. She pulled her gun into view and shot the leader's right hand man in the arm. He screamed in pain. "Oops. My finger slip." she snickered and shot again. The bullet tore through the man's flesh. He hit the ground, blood pooling around him. As the other gang members stared at their fallen friend, Keko walked towards the leader. "Now. Tell us why you want to kill my papa." she ordered.

"The crime world ain't no place for a whiny brat! I heard all about Spicer. He ain't no king-pin or big boss man. He's just a whiny kid who likes to make believe." the leader snapped. Keko sighed before slamming the butt of her gun into his jaw. She then turned round.

"I shall leave the rest to you moma." she smiled before walking towards the door. When she opened it, Kitana draw her scythe and the bloodbath began.

------

Vengeance stared at Keko as she left the room. "You okay?" he asked. Keko nodded her head, pulling the gun back in the belt of her jeans. "You sure. I heard a three gun-shots and..." Vengeance trailed off as the screaming from the drawing room got louder.

"It's fine. The stupid guy shot a hole in my pudding cup. I kind of took care of him." Keko replied. She glanced at the large black door. "Why were you leaning against the hourglass door?" she questioned. Vengeance glanced over to the door.

"I heard voices." he muttered. Keko laughed and grabbed his hand. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Come on! We have training. Tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the hourglass room. Just promise you won't touch anything." Keko called over her shoulder. Vengeance smiled and let the younger Spicer drag him along.

* * *

_Finally! _

_**Jack:**__ What's the excuse this time? _

Internet went funny (Shakes fist) Damn ye to hell B.T.

_**Keko: MHR**__ would like to thank __**Selene98, Elena **__& __**halfhuman123**__ for their reviews._

**  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Hourglass room

**Chapter 4: The hourglass room **

Vengeance lay down his bed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a hard training lesson but both he and Keko managed to solider through as usually. Vengeance's mind wondered back to when he caught sight of Jack and Kitana leaving the meeting room. Kitana was covered in blood but it didn't stop Jack from wrapping an arm round her waist as they headed off to whatever work they still needed to do. Vengeance had decided to take a peek inside the room with Keko and Vengeance had to admit if he wasn't use to the sight of blood, he would have thrown up. 

There was nothing in the room that wasn't coated in blood. The _Black Widow_ gang was been torn to shreds. It was then that Keko shut the door and carried on her way. Vengenace did ask her about the mess and Keko merely replied that the demons were going to have a feast. Vengeance didn't push the subject as he knew there were some things mortals were not really ment to see.

"Vengeance darling?"

The said teen looked towards his bedroom door to see his mother Julia. "Yeah mom?" he asked. She stepped inside the room and sat down on the edge of her son's bed.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep. You had a tough training lesson today." Julia suggested. Vengeance nodded his head and waited for his mother to leave. "I'm going to see Kitana tomorrow. Will you be coming along?" Julia questioned. Vengeance rolled his eyes.

"Bit of a stupid question mom." he chuckled. Julia smiled and laughed. She stood up, kissing her son on the forehead before leaving him to this thoughts.

-------

The second time Vengeance found himself standing out side the Hourglass room door, he couldn't resist at take a peek in the drawing room. He pushed the door open, waiting for the worst, only to find it was clean. Not a speck of blood was found and the bodies of the gang had completely disappeared. The room looked just as it did before the bloodshed. Vengeance shook his head, unable to figure it all out when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Keko dressed in a dark blue tank top which had sky blue skulls on and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Where the hell did the bodies go?" Vengeance questioned.

Keko giggled behind her hand and closed the drawing room door. "I told you yesturday. The demons had a feast." she replied, looking Vengeance over. He wour black T-shirt with four coloured rings on, a pair of ripped jeans and his favourtie steel toe-capped boots. "Moma's talking to Julia so we can slip into the hourglass room." Keko informed. Vengeance raised an eyebrow and watched his friend walk towards the door.

"Aren't we allowed in there or somethin'?" he questioned. Keko pulled the handle down but it took all her strenght to open it. Vengeance's jaw hit the floor when he saw how thick the door really was. "What the hell is with the door? What's it meant to be, sound proof?" he asked. Keko chuckled.

"To answer your first question, this hourglass room is my mothers and she doesn't really like me going down there. The second question..." Keko trailed off as they began to descend into inky black. "...I'm not too sure. But the design has been in the family for years." she added. The door shut quietly behind them. Vengeance glanced round, wondering whether there was a light switch anywhere. Then he heard the sound of sand falling.

"What's that noise?" Vengeance questioned. Keko flicked a switch and a dozen lights lit the room up. Thousands upons thousands of shelves were seen. Each one held dozens of hourglasses each other. For the second time that day Vengeance's jaw hit the floor. "How many are there?" he questioned. Keko giggled.

"There is one for each person alive, although my grandfather has more." Keko paused at a book-shelf. Vengeance nodded and lent against a wall. He fell back as the wall gave way. "V! You okay?" Keko called, tearing her eyes away from the book shelf. Vengeance groaned and sat up.

"Did anyone get the number of that donkey cart?" he mumbled before glancing down the room behind him. "What's down here?" he inquried as Keko pulled him to his feet. Neither teen ventured down the dark corridor but they could see some hourglass with blue sand in. Keko snapped her fingers when she remembered something.

"Oh yeah! This is the immortal hourglass room." Keko turned to look at Vengeance. "You see all immortals have a hourglass, although they don't run out. Grandpa had a special room built for them. Mine, Moma's and Papa's are all in there." the half-demon explained. She hit a switch which caused the wall to close. Vengeance snapped out of his trace and glanced back at Keko.

"You're father is immortal? Wasn't he, you know, mortal before?" he questioned. Keko nodded her head. 

"Yeah. Grandpa gave him something that took away his mortal soul. The sand in the hourglass turned blue." She paused and looked at Vengeance. "Grandpa only did it cause of moma. That and the fact grandpa does like my papa." Keko turned her attention back to the book shelf. "Look, the xiaolin dragon book." she grinned. Vengeance looked over his friend's shoulder as she opened the door.

-------

_Peter frowned as he looked over to Serenity. __**"Ah don't know what's wrong with her. She hadn't said much since our meetin' with Master Rai."**__ the cowboy sighed. Antonio flicked a stone into the fountain. _

_**"Do you know anything about her apart from her name?"**__ he asked but Peter shook his head. Antonio sighed loudly. __**"Great. Just great."**__ he muttered. Yuan Ci stopped his training and glanced over to Antonio. _

_**"Why do you worry about Serenity so?"**__ he questioned. Antonio raised an eyebrow at the smaller monk as he sat down next to Peter. _

_**"We're suppose to be a team. A strong unit. How can we be when she won't even trust us."**__ the dragon of wind grumbled. Yuan Ci tapped his chin deep in thought._

--------

Keko closed the book shut. "Serenity Williams. I remember that name." she whispered. Vengeance glanced over to his friend.

"You do? How?" Keko placed the book back and shook her head. Vengeance frowned a little before shrugging his shoulders. "Nevermind. Don't matter anyway." he mumbled. He shivered a little and rubbed his arms. "This place is giving me the creeps Ke." he mumbled.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go upstairs. I'm sure lunch will be ready soon." Keko replied. Vengeance cheered and bounded up the stairs. Keko smiled when her attention was pulled to another book. She pulled it from it's place and traced the words on the front. "Orochi." she whispered. Opening the book, Keko began to read a small passage.

_"Without warning, the Serpent King Orochi descended down from the heavens. Using his unworldly powers to shatter time and space, Orochi kidnapped the strongest wisest and most courageous warriors from Anicent China and Feudal Japan to test his might against the heros of these ages. _

_Most of the great armies of these two periods would succumb to the might of Orochi. Yet powerful warriors remain and are ready to continue the fight. Now, the greates showdown in history is about to take place..."_

"Keko! Come on!" Vengeance called from the top of the stairs. Keko frowned and placed the book back. She switched the light off and darted up the stairs to join her friend. Had the young half-demon stopped to read more she would have seen a new passage appear.

_"But Orochi's thrist for blood-lust did not stop at these two periods. When a new item called a __**Shen-gong-wu**__ shows itself, a powerful thunder storm will pass. Five warriors will find themselves stuck in a new land with no way back home."

* * *

__Oooo! I can't wait to start on the new parts. _

_**Vengeance:**__ I'm still upset about the love triangle. _

God sake! It's not a love triangle. Do me and a favor and shut up about it.

_**Keko: MHR**__ would like to thank __**Selene98, Elena **__& __**halfhuman123**__ for their reviews._


	10. Chapter 10: Time for a showdown

**Chapter 5: Time for a showdown**

Keko sighed and slammed the door of her car hard. She winced at the action and spun round to make sure there wasn't any damage. The car was a black and yellow 1977 Chevrolet Camaro, modelled after the famous Autobot _Bumblebee_. Although Keko couldn't drive said car until her 18th birthday but Keko strongly stated every time it was _her_ car.

"Don't worry Keko. There isn't a scratched on it." Vengeance pointed out, fixing his bag strap. Keko inspected the passenger door before she heard a cough. Looking at Vengeance, Keko raised an eyebrow. "Not me girl." Vengeance pointed to Jack.

"The car's in good hands squirt. You'd better get inside before you're late." Jack replied. Keko nodded her head and was about to set off when Jack called her back. "Remember if anything of a _strange_ nature happens, I'm hauling you and Vengeance out of class."

Vengeance gave him the thumbs up. "Don't worry Papa. We'll be ready." Keko grinned, patting her bag. Jack smiled and watched to duo enter the school. When they were out of sight, Jack climbed into the car and drove off.

--------

"Hey Freak!"

Keko glanced over newest demon book and looked towards one of the older boys. There wasn't much of an age gap between Keko and said person, but Keko was small for her age. "Can I help?" she asked in a bored fashion. The teacher was unusually late. Next to Keko, Vengeance listened to his music.

"Still see you've got a tad along. You do know he's just hanging around with you because your famous." The bully sneered. Keko sighed and returned her eyes to her book. She was thankful that Vengeance couldn't hear.

"So what? At least he's better company then some of your blond air-head fan girls." Keko muttered. The story was just getting good. The hero was about to face the demon and Keko hoped that the hero was going to lose.

"What did you say?"

Keko didn't reply. What would be the point? Keko closed her book at the end of the chapter and glanced over to Vengeance. His eyes were closed and he drummed his fingers to the beat. Keko frowned. The beat didn't sound like _Avenged Sevenfold_. The half-demon poked her friend hard in the arm.

Vengeance opened his eyes and paused his music. "Yeah?" He asked as Keko pointed to his headphones.

"That beat isn't _Avenged_. What you listening too?" she questioned. Vengeance grinned as he pulled his headphones from his ears.

"Random tracks at the moment. I've got _Mindless Self Indulgence_ on." Keko's eyes went wide causing Vengeance to become worried. "What? I do listen to other bands apart from _Avenged_ you know." He added.

"Which song? Please say it's _Shut me up_." Keko pleaded. She squealed loudly when her friend nodded his head.

---------

Kitana frowned to herself. She had been everywhere in the house and she could find no trace of her husband. The demon tapped her dark green fan against her hand as she walked down the stairs. She wour a new kimono which was dark green in colour. Her other kimono had been pretty much ruined from the Yakuaz bloodbath. Kitana only hoped Ako and Eecho could get the stains out.

"Mistress? Is everything okay?"

Kitana snapped from her thoughts and glanced over to the head maid. "Yes. I was just looking for my husband. You haven't seen him, have you?" Kitana replied. Before the head maid could reply, a loud bleeping was heard. Kitana smiled. "Never mind. I think I know where he is."

Kitana found Jack fast asleep on the living room sofa. He lay the full length of the sofa, a bad habit that Keko had picked up. His watch blinked bright red and a siren type noise was heard. Kitana shook Jack. "Jack! Get up!" she yelled over the noise.

Jack opened his eyes slowly before shooting up. "What the hell?" he cursed before looking at his watch. "Oh. I thought we were being burgled then." He muttered sleepily as he tapped a few buttons.

"Shouldn't you be ringing the school?" Kitana reminded, crossing her arms over her chest. Jack slapped his forward and stood up. He kissed Kitana quickly before running to his office.

-------

"I understand but please see it from my point of view."

Keko glanced up from her maths work followed by Vengeance. The phone in the classroom had rung and now the maths teacher was arguing with someone the other end. Keko waited. Could it be her father?

"Mr Spicer I understand you fund the school but both your daughter and Henry need to stay and complete their work. You haven't even explained why they are needed at home so suddenly."

Keko smiled and began to pack her things away. Vengeance followed, grumbling over his real name. Even if the teacher refused her father, Keko and Vengeance were both leaving. The teacher's tone suddenly changed.

"No, no! Contacting the headmaster won't be needed. I'll send them on their way." The teacher waited till Jack had hung up before hanging up herself. She sighed deeply and turned to the said students. "Keko, it was your father. He….."

"Wants me and Vengeance to return right now. Something important has popped up." Keko smiled as she hoisted her bag onto her back. Vengeance wasn't too far behind. "We already know Miss." Keko added and dragged her friend behind her. Once they were outside Vengeance opened his bag.

"So we changing now?" he asked. Keko nodded her head and quickly disappeared into the female toilets. Vengeance disappeared in the males. A couple of minutes later the friends dumped their school bags into their lockers. Vengeance grabbed four guns from his locker, handing Keko two. The half-demon tied her scarf tighter and strapped two samurai swords to her back.

"Keep your arms inside the portal at all time V." Keko ordered as she created a swirling black and blue portal. Vengeance rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Yeah Ke. I've heard it all before." He mumbled and followed his friend inside the portal.

**End of Part 2

* * *

**_Yay! That's part 2 over with. _

**Jack:** Does Keko really have to met Antonio?

Not you too! Did Vengeance put you up to this? (Glares at Vengeance.) Make yourself useful and read the cue card. 

_**Vengeance: MHR** would like to thank **Elena, Halfhuman123** & **Selene98** for their reviews._


	11. Chapter 11: Freaky Thunderstorm

**Part 3: Confusion  
Chapter 1: Freaky thunderstorm**

"So, what's the wu Serenity?"

Serenity pulled the shen-gong-wu scroll from her backpack and pulled it open. The scroll had been slightly damaged over the years. The golden cover was chipped and the pages were slightly torn. However it still provided its service to the dragons. Serenity peered at the writing. "It's called _The Komori Sword_. It says here it lets the user hang upside down like a bat and battle well in the dark." she read before shutting the scroll closed. Peter hitched his hat up slightly.

"No wonder it's hidden near a cave." he mumbled. The cowboy was never one for a dark cave. He perfered to see what he was facing. Dojo took a sharp turn and continued on. The cowboy glanced over to Antonio who hadn't said much on the trip. _Could be because this is our first wu hunt._ Peter's logic pointed out but the texan decided to question anyway. "You okay Partner? You been quiet for some time."

Antonio snapped out of his trace. "Huh? What?" Antonio shook his head as if to wave the question a way. "It's nothing. Just I overheard my mom, dad and Omi talking about something." he replied. The other three monks looked over to him. "What?" The fire dragon asked.

"What were they talking about?" Yuan Ci inquried. Dojo already knew but decided to keep his mouth shut. It was puzzling him somewhat how one shen-gongw-wu had gone missing right from under the nose. Then again, Dojo mused to himself, it had happened before.

"One of the shen-gong-wu called _The Sands of Time_ went missing. It's funny how none of the alarms went off. My dad only found out this morning when he went to check the wu." Antonio explained. The group were silent before Serenity's eyes darted round. She could sense something in the wind. Something wasn't right. The wind dragon decided not to say anything as Dojo began his descend downwards. The dragon landed in a large clearing, right in front of a cave. Yuan Ci eyed the caved closely as the others slid down to the floor.

"Is it inside?" Yuan Ci asked, glancing at Dojo. The now little dragon had taken to perching himself on Peter's hat. Dojo shook his head.

"Not inside, but somewhere round about. I'm not sure where though." he replied. The group began to search when Antonio's ears pricked to a sound. Something was moving around in the bushes around them. Serenity raised an eyebrow at Antonio's still form.

"What is it?" she whispered but Antonio shook his head. Maybe he was hearing things. As Antonio continued to seatch, his hand brushed against something metal. The fire dragon parted the brush and found the wu tangled in some roots. He managed to create a small fire in his palm and burn away the roots. Antonio then pulled the wu from it's hiding place. Yuan Ci clapped loudly.

"Well done my friend!" he cheered as the others gathered round. Serenity frowned a little. It wasn't much to look at. Why was such a dull looking thing so damn important? While the dragons looked over their prize, none of them saw a figure drop from the trees. The dragons' ears pricked to the sound of a loud _click_.

"I suggest you drop that Shen-gong-wu."

The gang turned to see a young boy, the same age as them. He wour a dark blue jacket with a high collar, faded blue ripped jeans and a pair of black steel toe-capped boots. In both his hands were a set of guns. Serenity sneered. "They ain't real guns. Those are fake." she snorted. The boy, who's face had yet to show any emotion, lower the gun to aim at the floor. He pulled the trigger, letting the gun fire a bullet straight into the floor. Yuan Ci and Antonio jumped back.

The boy smirked. "As you can see, they're not. Now hand the wu over now." he ordered. Yuan Ci slowly stepped forward, causing panic to rise up in Peter's throat.

"How do you know of the shen-gong-wu?" the little monk asked. The boy narrowed his eyes before seeing another figure landed behind the group. He smiled and lowered the guns. The action confused the dragons but they remained on high alert.

_"Because he's with me."_

The dragons spun round to see a young girl, about the same height as Serenity herself. Her dark brown hair which was done up in what looked like a high pony-tail. Her deep red high-lights shone in the afternoon sun. The girl wour a black top, dark blue trousers and a pair of black boots. A white scarf covered her mouth, the tails wrapping around her body. Two swords were strapped to her back. "Give us the wu." the girl ordered.

"Who the hell are you?" Serenity snapped, fed up with being ordered around. The girl chuckled as the scarf ends moved slightly. Peter and Dojo though it was strange for the scarf to be moving at all as the wind had stopped.

"I am Keko Ling Spicer, Princess of the Chinese Crime Underworld. You may address my friend and partner as Vengeance."

--------

Kitana pulled the door to the hourglass room open and descended into the darkness. Her royal blue kimono helped keep the cold air of the room from getting to her. Kitana stopped mid-way when she heard a page of a book being turned. "Keko? Is that you?" Kitana called.

_No._

Kitana sighed a little and continued on her path. "Dad, what are you doing down here? And in the dark as well." Kitana tutted and switched the light on. She was greeted with the towering figure of her father as he began to read a large book. The cover was made of snake skin with golden writing on the front. Kitana frowned a little.

"Dad? What's wrong? I've never seen you so worried before." Kitana pointed out. Death continued to read a passage in a book. Now it was really beginning to scare Kitana. "Dad, answer me." she shook Death's arm gently.

_Kitana, did you start to read Orochi's book?_ The skeleton questioned. Kitana shook her head. _Something's not right Kitana. A war is about to begin._ Death mumbled, his hollow eye-sockets never leaving the page. When her father started to talk in riddles, Kitana knew something very big was going to happen.

-------

Serenity ducked from Keko's high kick. Placing her hand out flat, the wind dragon tempted to smack the other girl in the stomach but Keko saw it coming. The half-demon fliped over Serenity, slamming her leg into the dragon's side. Serenity let out a gasp of surprised as she flew through the air, smacking into a tree. Serenity growled loudly and tried to get up only to find a shooting pain in her side. She was out for the moment.

Vengeance was having a little more trouble with the three male dragons. He gritted his teeth as he blocked an attack from Yuan Ci and flung him into Antonio. Both dragons smacked into a tree as Peter charged forward. "Oh damn!" Vengeance cursed. With no time to move out of the way, the male braced himself for what he would describe as a world full of hurt. Suddenly a shadow fell over him.

"_Umbra-Animus!_ Block!" Keko ordered, standing in front of her friend. The scarf began to move, creating a sheild in front of Keko. Peter bounced off the sheild and hit the floor, rubbing his sore head. "Good work _Umbra_." Keko whispered as the scarf returned to it's normal state. The half-demon glanced at her friend. "You okay V?" she inquried. When Vengeance nodded his head, he took off towards the forgotten wu. Keko turned her attention to the dragons who had regrouped.

Then it happened.

The sky had turned a dark purple and thunder rumbled it's way across the sky. Keko frowned a little but got into stance. No thunder storm was going to call her away from a fight. However she was not the only one that sensed something was wrong. Serenity looked into sky, frowing more deeply then Keko. Neither the half-demon nor the dragons moved which made it easier for Vengeance to grab the wu.

The sudden cry of surprise made Keko whip round quickly. She stared in horror as a long purple portal encased Vengeance, making it harder for him to move. "Ke! A little help!" he yelled. The ground started to shake and another long purple portal trapped the dragons as well. Keko wasted no time in running towards her friend. The ground around the dragons began to break away as the group was lifted into the air. Keko urged her legs to go faster as she feared the same thing would happen to Vengeance.

Vengeance closed his eyes, waiting for the ground beneath him to rise up. However, something slammed into him sending him crashing to the floor. Vengeance opened his eyes to see Keko caught in the portal. He reached out to grab her hand but the ground beneath her began to shake and lift. "V!" Keko screamed. Vengeance stood up, trying hard to grab her hand when there came a blinding flash which knocked him backwards.

When Vengeance opened his eyes, he was alone with the wu. The sky had returned to normal while two large craters were the only things out of place. Vengeance shook his head. "Oh this not good." The teenager grabbed his mobile phone from the back pocket of his jeans and dailed a number.

----------

Serenity groaned loudly and sat up. She cursed silently as she tried to dust down her purple off-the-shoulders jumper. Her head was throbbing painfully but there was no blood to be seen. Serenity tested her legs to make sure they weren't broken. Antonio crawled over to her. "You okay?" he inquried. Serenity did not look at him.

"I'm fine." she mumbled. Antonio rolled his eyes but went to check on Peter and Yuan Ci. Both boys were also up. Dojo poked his head out of Peter's hat, wondering what had happened. Serenity glared at the tiny dragon. "Nice of you to join us. We could have used your help, you know." she hissed. Dojo matched her glare with one of his own.

"I don't fight. I'm a wu detector and a taxi cab." Dojo shook his head when he heard another groan. The four dragons glanced over to another figure as they sat up. Keko groaned and rubbed her forehead. Her scarf, _Umbra-Animus_ or Shadow Soul in english, snapped and whirled round her tiny frame as if to protect her from further damage. The dragons watched the scarf closely.

"Did anyone got the number of the donkey cart?" Keko grumbled. She glanced round, ignoring the dragons who continued to stare at her. "This does not feel like home." the half-demon mumbled and stood up. She waited until a wave of sickness passed before looking round. There was a dark and bitter feeling about the place. "We are in serious trouble." she added, causing Serenity to growl. The wind dragon stood up and grabbed the half-demon by the shoulders.

"Stop talking in riddles! What the hell happened?" Serenity questioned, shaking Keko. She batted Serenity's hands away before biting her lip. The memories of Vengeance's face before she disappeared completely were playing over in her mind like a film on repeat.

"I-I-I don't know."

* * *

_Wahoo! _

_**Keko:**__ It's not good you know! I'm seperated from V! _

Cry me a frickin river and get the hell over it. Sakura Date can you please read the cue card darling.

_**Sakura:**__ Sure can. __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Selene98**__ & __**Elena**__ for their reviews._


	12. Chapter 12: Captured

**Chapter 2: Captured**

"**CHAOS!**"

Eecho shoved the kitchen door open with all her might before coming to a sharp halt. She stared at the scene infront of her as Ako and AnnaMaria slammed into her back. Chaos sat at the kitchen table with three other demons, in deep thought over their currant game. AnnaMaria glanced at the scene and shook in pure anger. "Chaos! Now is not the time to be playing poker!" she yelled. Chaos waved her off causing AnnaMaria to huff loudly.

Upon a closer look at the currant round of poker, it seemed that Chaos had been winning. Then again the little demons wondered if his cheating had a hand in it. Ako cursed in latin when she saw the smoke hang heavy in the air. One of the demons was smoking a large cigar and the smoke rolled out of his mouth in waves. Eecho knew she had to think of something fast to grab Chaos' attention and settled for the only thing she knew would work. The leader of the trio spun round, her arms crossed over her chest. "Fine! You won't get to hear what happened to Keko then." Eecho stated.

Chaos' poker buddies watched as the spirit winced and set his cards on the table. If there was one thing Chaos was a sucker for, it was Keko. At first Kitana was his only soft spot but as the years went by, that soft spot had reached both Jack and Keko. "What's happened? Where is she?" The spirit of the banished angel inquried. Eecho smirked to herself before spinning round.

"We would tell you, but this is a family matter." she replied, nodding her head to the other demons. Chaos glanced over to them, silently ordering them to go. The demons each snorted, left what little money they had and disappeared. The smoke that hung in the air also disappeared. "That's better. More room to breath." Eecho mumbled. Chaos tapped his finger the wooden table.

"What the hell happened to Keko? Where is she?" he asked again, his temper getting out of control. Ako held up her hands as if to warn off any attacks from the angel. Although a spirit, Chaos had this funny little habit of hurting peope regardless of his currant state.

"She's missing Chaos. She went to get a shen-gong-wu with Vengeance. This purple portal appeared from no-where. It sucked the dragons up into the sky and was about to do the same to Vengeance had Keko not knocked him out the way. Try to understand Chaos that Vengeance tried to save her when there was a blinding light. When Vengeance could see again, he was all alone with only the wu." Ako explained. Chaos chewed his lip.

"Where's Vengeance now?" Annamaria pointed towards the kitchen door.

"Outside. Phoned Jack to go and fetch him." Annamaria paused and sighed loudly. "I've never seen him so upset before." she whispered. Chaos weighed his options. The best thing for him was to hear the full story straight from the horse's mouth so to speak.

"Bring him in then go and inform Kitana and Jack." Chaos ordered. The tiny demons saluted and took off, tearing out of the kitchen as fast as their wings could take them. A few minutes later Vengeance entered. Chaos noticed how upset, worn out and torn the young boy was. Chaos waited until Vengeance had sat down. The banished angel knew this was going to be a tough thing to deal with. "Vengeance. I want you to tell me everything that happened." Chaos ordered. Vengeance took a deep breath.

"Well, it starts like this..."

---------

"What do you mean? Why do you not know?"

Keko stared at Yuan Ci before sadly shaking her head. "I just don't know what happened. This has never happened to me before." she replied. As much as she tried, Keko couldn't get Vengeance's terror filled face out of her mind. Serenity grabbed her shoulders again.

"Don't play dumb! You're the stupid one who let this happen. Proberly one of your spells went hay-wire and you don't wanna admit it." the wind dragon hissed. Keko slapped her hands away. The half-demon walked away from the group and looked into the sky. Yuan Ci followed her, staring at the dark sky. It was going to rain, the water monk could feel it. "Well?" Serenity questioned, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Purple portals mean that the demons who created said portal are traveling back in time." Keko began. "As much as I would love to use that trick, I don't know how to travel back in time.I just can't do it." Keko glanced at the dragons as they glared at her. "Wherever we are, we are not in the present. We're in the past and we have no way of getting back." she muttered bluntly. Dojo frowned.

"No wonder I couldn't sense the temple." he mumbled off-handly. Antonio yawned a little.

"Who cares. Come on guys, we'll go find our own way back." the fire dragon stated and started to walk away from the group. Keko crossed her arms over her chest. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, she needed the dragons help. The halfing knew deep down there was a reason to why they were here and there **had** to be a way to get back home. However, Keko knew she couldn't go home without the dragons. There would be too many bloody questions.

"I wouldn't go any further if I were you!" Keko warned. Antonio glanced at her, sneering slightly as his friend's joined his side.

"Sorry, I don't take orders from the enemy." Antonio shot back. Keko slapped her forehead and groaned loudly. Why did _they_ have to be picked as well? Why was she stuck with _them_ of all people? Keko had never felt so stressed in all her immortal years. Well there was that time when she visited some relations, who happened to be 3 really old women who were blind and used _1_ fricken eyeball between them!

"Fine! It's your damn funeral!" Keko screamed before slapping a hand over her mouth. Yelling your lungs out was not a good idea when you had no idea where you were. Then Keko heard movement in the bushs. _Umbra-Animus_ started to shake in warning. Keko gulped before drawing her twin katanas and putting a serious face on (Or what she called _Her game face_). Before the dragons could leave Keko behind, they were thrust back into their spots by a pale skinned pot-bellied creature. He jabbed the spear at Antonio, narrowly missing his skin as the group suddenly became surronded by skinner pale-skined creatures.

--------

Kitana frowned deeply at the news.

_This can't be happening. Why Keko?_ Kitana mused as she sat down on the large black plush chair that was stationed in the hourglass room. "Where's Vengeance?" The demon questioned, after finding her voice. AnnaMariam pointed up the stairs and Kitana could only gather he was in the kitchen seeing as the head-maid had informed her earlier of his arrival. "And Jack?" she aadded.

"Ako's gone to find and inform him Kit." Eecho replied. Kitana closed her eyes, her hands trembling. There came the sound of running feet from above. Jack was coming, she knew he was. The genius began to run down the stairs before losing his footing and tripped up.

"Whoa!"

Kitana, Annamaria, Eecho and Ako all winced as Jack tumbled down the stairs of the hourglass room. He landed in a heap before sitting up and rubbing his head. "Owie." he mumbled before turning his sights to Kitana. "Have you heard?" he questioned. Jack felt his heart break when Kitana nodded her head then burst in tears. It was very rare for Kitana to cry at all, but it was one of those times where she would be excused for such an action.

"I'm sorry." Kitana mumbled wiping her tears away. "It's just...this shouldn't have happened to them!" Kitana burst out crying again. Jack walked over to her, wiping away the stream of tears that refused to stop.

"Kit, Chaos is going to look at the demon scrolls with Death. He's going to find a way to bring them all back." Jack whispered. Kitana nodded her head, taking a few shakey breaths in. Above Vengeance moved silently towards the garage. He sulked over to Keko's car, pulled the door open and lay down on the back seat. Tears were forming in his eyes.

The air in the car smelt of Keko.

--------

The dragons had concluded that the skinner creatures were soliders, which meant the pot-bellied creature had to be in charge. The said creature poked Yuan Ci hard with his spear, causing the said monk to squeak slightly. "Where do you stand?" the pot-bellied creature hissed.

"Erm...here." Yuan Ci replied causing his friends and Keko to groan. The pot-bellied general growled loudly, jabbing Antonio then Peter in turn.

"Where do you stand in the war? With the rebels or Lord Orochi?" the general questioned again. Keko gasped remembering the book she started to read before she was called away by Vengeance. Now Keko knew something bad was really up if Orochi was in the mix. She also knew that things were going to get a little out of hand, seeing as the dragons had never heard, read or learnt about the Snake king. "Well? Answer now or you'll die!" the general yelled. before any of the dragons managed to reply, a swirl of colour flipped of their heads, slicing the general's spear down the middle.

Keko slowly stood up. "We will not bow down to someone like Orochi. I personally would rather burn in hell then serve him." the halfing spat, causing the general and the soliders to stare at her. Inside her head, Keko's logic groaned. _They know I'm a half-demon. They can sense it. _Keko mused. The general pointed a finger at the group as the dragons got into stance.

"Seize them!"

There were battle cries and blood as everyone rushed into battle. So far Keko was doing most of the killing, but the dragons were putting up a good enough fight. Keko parred most of the attacks, slicing through the soliders. If any of the soliders had been human, Keko would have merely knocked them out. However seeing as they were demons, Keko knew what had to be done. Didn't mean she wasn't weeping for them inside.

In all her musing, Keko didn't hear Peter warn her of an in-coming attack. The dragons had been captured and tied up which only left Keko. As the halfing slayed another demon, the general slammed the butt of his short sword against the back Keko's neck. The halfing gave out a shrill gasp of pain before hitting the floor.

Then everything went black.

* * *

_Keko! _

_**Keko: **__What? Can't you see I'm busy? (chomps on pizza) _

I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to get your ass kicked!

_**Keko:**__ (anime vein appears on forehead) I was hoping to forget about that. Anyway __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Shadir, halfhuman123 **__& __**Selene98**__ for their reviews._


	13. Chapter 13: Request

**Chapter 3:  
Request**

Lu Hua sighed loudly.

If there was one thing Lu Hua was good at, it was mending clothes. The young bodyguard sat by a brightly burning candle, all alone in the dead of night. She carefully mended a large gaping hole in her lady's dress. Lu Hua didn't blame her lady at all for the damage. No, she blamed Dong Zhuo for being too damn rough. Of course her lady, teary eyed and frightened, continued to say she was sorry until Lu Hua managed to calm her down. Now Lu Hua's lady was fast asleep while the said young bodyguard worked late into the night.

Lu Hua was not old. In fact she was the youngest at the castle the Dong Zhuo unit of Orochi's army currantly resided in. The little girl was only 12 years old but had the mind of an adult. Being so young, Lu Hua was so very small. She had ebony black hair which was tied in a high ponytail and held with a silver and crystal clip. The little girl wour a silk tank top underneath a white jacket that hung off her tiny frame. With the jacket was a dark grey skirt, which should have stopped at her knees. However this skirt managed to cover half of her calfs as well.

Lu Hua had witnessed her village's destruction at the hands Dong Zhuo and his adopted son, Lu Bu. This had forced her to grow up way too fast and now Lu Hua had completely forgotten what it was like to be a child. While Lu Bu find her a little annoying, Dong Zhuo decided to take her in for his own sick reasons. If her lady hadn't arrived, heaven knows what would have happened to Lu Hua. Of course that had all happened before Orochi arrived and ruined everything.

The little girl shuddered before shaking the dress. The hole was now mended. To a passer-by it seemed as if there had been not hole at all. Lu Hua packed away her things before hearing a lot of shuffling and muffled orders. Opening the door to her lady's chamber slightly, Lu Hua listened carefully.

_"Hurry up and put the prisoners in their cells. Lord Lu Bu wishes to pick one out tomorrow morning for his training."_

Lu Hua sighed deeply and closed the door. It gave a soft click as Lu Hua lent against it. _Lord Lu Bu...what has become of you. _she wondered. A long time ago, before Orochi ever made his sickening and grand appearance, Lu Bu was beside him with Lu Hua's lady. Now Lu Bu had forgotten all about said maiden and focused solely on being the best damned warrior in all the land. With one last heavy sigh, Lu Hua retreated to her chair and tried to get at least some sleep.

---------

"Hey I think I found something."

Ako and Eecho looked at each other before turning their eyes to their friend. While Chaos and Death were trying to find a reason why things were the way they had gone, the demon trio were content on finding out a way to reach their god-daughter Keko. However, AnnaMaria had found random and useless items of information and continued to blurt them. Ako pinched the bridge of her nose. "If it's about Hilter or any other bad guy we are currantly tormenting, then we don't wanna hear about it." she grumbled.

Annamaria blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "Never mind then." she giggled and buried herself in a pile of worn out scrolls. Eecho, in a fit of temper, threw her scroll across the hourglass room where it bounced along the floor.

"This is hopeless!" the elder of the trio groaned, resisting the urge to pull her hair out. No matter how stressful the whole thing was, Eecho was **not** pulling her hair out. Annamaria pulled herself out of the pile of scrolls, an idea in her head.

"Eecho? Can you still travel back in time?" she questioned. Eecho frowned as Ako stared in confusion. "You know, like deliver things like that little tengu on Keko's game. Oh, what was it called..." AnnaMaria trailed off before snapping her fingers with a smile. "_Onimusha_!" she cheered.

The sister's blink then tackled AnnaMaria to the ground, telling her she was the smartest demon ever! Well maybe not the most smartest demon but she did have her bright moments. The three cleaned the scrolls away and stood in a circle. Eecho took charged once more.

"Right, first order of business. When we get to the past, we have to find someone who can help. I don't care if we have to play dirty, they _will_ help us get Keko out of danger." when it was agreed upon, Eecho began to chant as a portal opened up.

----------

Keko groaned and sat up for seemed like the second time that day. Rubbing the back of her neck, the half-demon decided to look round. It was clear that they were no longer in the woods, but it a rather badly kept and moldy cell. Water leaked down the far wall of Keko's cell, causing her to wince and stand up quickly on shakey legs. "How in the name of the seven deadly sins did I get here?" she wondered out loud.

"Glad to see you're awake!"

Keko glanced over to her right. Had she just heard Serenity a moment ago? Glancing over to the cell directly in front of her, Keko caught sight of Antonio who glared back her. In two cells nexted to the fire dragon was Yuan Ci and Peter. Keko was sure that Serenity was joining in with Antonio and Yuan Ci as they glared at her. The only one who didn't galre was Peter. He was testing the iron bars of the cell, wondering if they would break. The half-demon guessed Serenity was stationed in the cell next to herself. Keko blinked at the two glaring males. "What?"

"Thanks to you, we're in bigger trouble." Antonio hissed, pointing at finger at Keko. Yuan Ci nodded his head, moving closer to the left side of his cell so he could see the half-demon better.

"Because of your silly actions we are out of the fire and into the pot." the little monk stated. Keko raised an eyebrow in confusion wondering what the hell the little monk was talking about. That sentance made no sense to Keko's mind what so ever. Peter glanced over to Keko as best he could. He noted how Serenity leant against the wall of her own cell and cursed quietly. The cowboy couldn't really blame the wind dragon.

"Ah think Yuan means _Out of the frying pan and into the fire_." the cowboy translated. Keko smiled and nodded her thanks to the dragon of earth. She did like Peter seeing as he didn't follow his friends and glare at him. Keko turned to look at both Antonio and Yuan Ci who continued to glare.

"Look, I know damn well you two were going to say you were on Orochi's side. If you had said that we would have ended up in a much worster place." Keko crossed her eyes over her chest. She had heard stories about Orochi from her three god-mothers and her own mother. The half-demon knew she never wanted to met the snake king. Serenity thumped her cell wall with all her might.

"A worster place then this? You're having a laugh!" Serenity yelled. Keko tried to remain calm as she could. The half-demon tried to think of a way out of the prison.

----------

Lu Xun's ears twitched.

They had been for the last couple of minutes and it only meant one thing. Something was about to happen. The young officer from the kingdom of Wu cursed in chinese, drawing his sabers. He was currantly on look out while two other figures slept as best they could. Lu Xun stared up at the sky, wondering how things could turn out so wrong. Was there some higher power who wanted to see how mortals could cope when a spanner was thrown into their plans?

The kingdom of Wu were prepare for any attack from either Shu or Wei when the sky had turned black and a purple portal had shot out of the sky. It had taken everyone from all three chinese kingdoms and random plonked them in a new area. It had taken Lu Xun a couple of days if not weeks to locate at least some of his friends. He also made a few new ones, who told him they came from Japan. But it was during his search that Lu Xun found Lord Sun Jian's son, Lord Sun Ce. The young lord had urged Lu Xun to find his daughter and Lu Xun could not say no.

After all, Lu Xun was going to marry Lady Sun Ren.

Before Lu Xun could continue with his musing, the bushes to his left rustled. Lu Xun stood up, in stance, ready to fend off anyone stupid enough to attack. When he got instead, took the young warrior back.

It happened to quick that Lu Xun couldn't even gather his thoughts. Something small shot out of the bushes, tumbling in mid-air and smacking straight into Lu Xun's chest. Both he and the small U.F.O hit the floor with a loud thump, causing the sleeping figures to wake up quickly. As Lu Xun stared at the sky in a daze, two more U.F.O's appeared and helped the third up. "Anna! You alright?" the first one questioned.

"I think." the third one, Anna, replied. She rubbed her head before grinning. "Guess I need to work on my landing." she chuckled. Before the second flying figure could reply, the U.F.O's were caught off guard when a pair of pistols were aimed straight at them. The owner of said items was a young teen boy dressed in green armour. By his side was a young teen girl with light brown hair, also dressed in green. She had her hand on her katana, ready for any fight. Lu Xun slowly sat up, rubbing his head.

"Who the hell are you?" the boy hissed. The first figure, clearly the leader of the little trio turned and smiled sweetly.

"My name is Eecho. This is my sister Ako and our friend AnnaMaria." Eecho glanced over to Lu Xun as he stared at the trio. "We're so sorry for any injuries caused. It's been a long time since we portal hopped through time." Eecho smiled. Lu Xun shook his head, a small smile on his lips. The green claded female decided to speak.

"You're demons, aren't you." the female did not wait for a reply. "Best speak your business before my husband blows you into pieces." she commented dryly, motioning to the young boy. Ako snorted a little but it was now time to get down to business.

_Any means possible._ the words rung round Ako's head. "We request a small favour from you if it's possible." when no-one said anything, Ako continued. "We need you to help us save our God-daughter from the clutches of Orochi."

* * *

_Yay! My two fave guys. _

_**Sakura:**__ And me! I'm so happy. _

_**Keko:**__ Yeah Yeah. You're not even real. __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Shadir**__ & __**halfhuman123**__ for their reviews. Oh! __**MHR**__! Information! _

Huh? Oh yeah! For all those who have no clue about Samurai warriors, Dynasty warriors & Warriors Orochi, here's some sites for you.

_**Keko: **__Dynasty warriors: **http :// yueying. net /dw /? page profiles. all**_

_**Sakura:**__ Samurai Warriors: **http :// koeiwarriors. simgames. net/ sw2- characters. php** and **http :// koeiwarriors. simgames. net/ sw-characters. php**_

_**MHR: **__Warriors Orochi: **http :// koeiwarriors. simgames. net/ mo-characters. php**_


	14. Chapter 14:A daring rescue and a tearfu

**Chapter 4:  
A daring rescue and a tear-full escape**

The shuffling was getting louder by the minute which in effect woke Lu Hua from her sleep. The little bodyguard was never a heavy sleeper and was often awake at the smallest thing. Lu Hua growled to herself and got up. She stalked towards the chamber door and opened it quietly. It had been well known in her village that Lu Hua had gotten her temper from her mother. No mortal foot solider worth his salt would dare tick Lu Hua off.

As the bodyguard tried to stare in the dark gloom of the corridor, a sleeping maiden slowly woke up. Diao Chan slowly opened her honey coloured eyes and stared at the ceiling. Diao Chan was the adopted daughter of a Chinese Minster named Wang Yun and the most amazing dancer. She agreed to help her _father_ in a plot to tear Lu Bu and his adopted father Dong Zhuo apart. So far things had been going well until Orochi and his strategist Da Ji arrived. Now Lu Bu had not even spoken to Diao Chan since that day. The song bird slowly sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. She turned to look at Lu Hua's half seen figure, hanging out the chamber door to see what was going on. "Lu Hua?"

The said little girl squeaked loudly and spun round, closing the door as she did. "Lady Diao Chan! Did I wake you?" Lu Hua asked, bowing. Diao Chan smiled softly at her sworn sister before swinging her legs over the side of her bed.

"No. I just wondered where that noise was coming from." Diao Chan replied in a small voice. Other officers would strain to hear her words, but Lu Hua had no trouble hearing her lady at all. The little bodyguard walked towards the song bird as Diao Chan stood up. Every move Diao Chan was graceful to Lu Hua.

"I'm not too sure myself. However I do believe it is coming from the prison my lady." Lu Hua informed, tapping her chin in thought. Diao Chan winced a little. The prison, a place she would try not to step foot in. Licking her dry lips, Diao Chan dared to ask the one question she hoped would have a negative answer. Lu Hua continued to stare off into space, musing over random pointless bits of information.

"Was Master Lu Bu mentioned at all?" Diao Chan's question brought the little handmaiden back to earth with a painful thump and Lu Hua wondered where she should lie. After a while Lu Hua guessed it would do more harm then good if she did lie, and slowly nodded her head. Diao Chan brought her hands up her face and tried hard not to sob. Lu Hua felt bad and hugged her sworn sister. Diao Chan accepted the hug before walking over to a large Chinese blind and stood behind it.

"My Lady?"

"Hand me my dress Lu Hua." Diao Chan ordered softly as she changed out of her silk nightwear. Lu Hua did as she was asked; wondering what had gotten into her lady all of a sudden.

--------

Lu Xun eyed the distance between the window and the ground. "Are you sure?" he questioned, glancing at the demon trio. The three demons hovered above him, nodding their heads. Lu Xun sighed and began to wonder how he was going to get to the window. It had taken the demon trio a good couple of hours to get the Wu officer to help. It hadn't helped at all when the young male and his wife refused on the grounds that they were demons.

"We're sure." Eecho responded and glanced over to the other two. "Ako, help me open the window. AnnaMaria give the poor lad a boost." she instructed, flying towards the window with her sister. They both grabbed hold of the edge of the window frame and counted to three. They lifted the window open as much as they could as AnnaMaria helped Lu Xun float upwards. The Wu officer climbed inside the castle before the window snapped shut. The demon trio flew through the wall to join the young boy.

--------

It was Keko who heard the thump some way down the corridor of the prison. She stopped in mid-argument with Serenity and looked down the corridor. She knew it couldn't be the guards for they had all gone to sleep. Serenity stopped in mid-rant when Keko did not reply to anything she said. "Hey! You even listening to me?" Serenity asked icily.

"Ssssh!" Keko hissed. "I heard something." she added in a whispered. Serenity scoffed while the boys merely watched Keko. The said half-demon seemed very surprised and confusion. Footsteps were heard as someone walked closer to the gang. _Vengeance? Could it be?_ Keko wondered before a teenager boy dressed in red appeared out of the shadows. This clearly confused the whole gang as the only officers they had seen were pale skinned.

"Which one of you is called Keko?" the boy suddenly asked. Keko raised her hand unable to speak. The boy glanced over to her and gasped loudly. He took a step back in shock as Keko did the same.

"Sun Ren?"

"Vengeance?"

--------

Lu Hua did not like her lady's idea. Not one bit.

"But my lady!" Lu Hua whined quietly. Diao Chan surpressed a smile as she and Lu Hua descended further down towards the prison. Diao Chan explained to her bodyguard that she was going to leave the Dong Zhou unit and try to find someone else to serve. Lu Hua had expressed her opinion which involved the little bodyguard on her knees, begging Diao Chan to rethink her plan. However the song-bird remained strong and now both warriors were heading towards the prison. Both had their weapons of choice, Diao Chan had two beautiful maces while Lu Hua had a bow and a quiver of arrows. "What is Lord Lu Bu appears?" Lu Hua questioned.

"I will have to fight my way past him." Diao Chan muttered sadly before stopping at the prison door. The song-bird paused; sure she had heard the cell doors squeak open. Diao Chan shrugged and unlatched the door before pushing it open slowly, when Lu Hua pushed her in front. The song bird did not question the little girl as Lu Hua pointed an arrow at a figure looming by the door.

"Make one move and I will stab you in the eye." Lu Hua hissed. There was a small stand off before the figure stepped away. Lu Hua glared a little, lowering the arrow and allowing her lady inside. The door to the prison was firmly shut and locked from the inside. Lu Hua raised an eyebrow at the sight. All the prison were now free (Lu Hua counted one female, three males, little green dragon and another female standing by the prison door) and four new people stood in the prison.

"Who are you?" The tall bronzed skinned male questioned. Lu Hua growled a little in her throat but Diao Chan placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her doing anything rash.

"My name is Diao Chan. This is my hand-maiden and bodyguard Lu Hua." Diao Chan paused and glanced over to a male dressed in red. "You are Lu Xun from Wu, aren't you?" she asked. Lu Xun nodded his head but did not bow.

"And you are the officer under the cruel Dong Zhuo. Are you a servant to Orochi as well?" he replied. Lu Hua decided to step in for her lady's honor.

"Yes and against our will might I add." Lu Hua gritted her teeth before taking a deep breath in. "Many thanks to you Master Lu Xun for freeing the prisoners. Now we shall make haste and get out of this god awful castle." she added before the figure by the door spoken.

"Riiiiiight." the young female mumbled. "And you're not here to beat us black and blue, call the guards and watch as we get tormented and slaughtered in terrifying ways at all?" she questioned. Diao Chan stared at her in shock while three winged females laughed at the girl. Clearly they knew her well. "Oh, I'm Keko Ling Spicer by the way. These are my god-mothers; Eecho, Ako and AnnaMaria." the girl added, smiling and pointed at the winged females.

The bronzed skinned boy decided to speak again as Lu Hua stamped her foot. "I'm Antonio Pedrosa. This is Yuan Ci, Peter Bailey, Serenity Williams and DoJo." he greeted. Lu Hua nodded her head before turning to Keko. She was not able to say anything when a heavy banging on the prison main door was heard. "I think someone wants in." Antonio pointed out rather lamely.

_"Open this door right now!"_

Lu Hua squeaked. She glanced at Diao Chan who nodded her head. Lu Xun did not waste time either. "Quickly! I know of a door that will led us outside." He called and ran down the dark corridor. No-one wanted to be left behind and quickly off behind him.

As the large group headed further into the depths of the prison, the door was kicked open. Zhang Liao cursed when he saw the open cells, ordered for back-up and took off after the prisoners.

---------

Lu Hua's ears pricked up when she heard foot-steps getting closer. She pushed Diao Chan forward as she pulled an arrow from her quiver. Keko, who waited by the door, watching in amazement as Lu Hua spun round in a wide arch and aimed her loaded bow at a figure.

"Lu…Hua?"

Lu Hua gasped but did not lower her bow. "L-L-Lord Zhang Liao." She whispered. The little girl shook her head. "Don't make this harder then it already is." Lu Hua added.

Zhang Liao sighed loudly. Lu Hua had become a daughter to him and in turn he had become a father to Lu Hua. "Why? Why are you leaving?" he asked after a short silence. Keko hopped from one foot to the other, urging Lu Hua to hurry up.

"My Lady wishes to find a way to end Orochi's rule. I will follow my lady wherever she goes." Lu Hua paused. Her hands were shaking. "If you have any sense left in your head, you'd do the same." She hissed. Zhang Liao nodded his head. He could see where things were going.

"Lu Hua, I know this is too much to ask for but this will help in the long run." The warrior paused and pointed to his shoulder. "Shoot your arrow into my shoulder. Too many questions will be asked unless there is some sign of a fight." He pointed out.

"He has a point. Come on hurry up." Keko urged. Lu Hua bit her lip hard and let the arrow fly. Zhang Liao yelled in pain as the arrow embedded itself into his shoulder. Keko grabbed Lu Hua's hand and they ran into the night. By the time Zhang Liao sat up, they were gone.

"I'm sorry Lord Zhang Liao. I hope you can forgive me." Lu Hua whispered as two tears trailed down her cheeks.

* * *

_Thank the lord of all things ancient and holy! _

_**Sakura Date:**__ Finger's hurt? _

Dam straight!

_**Keko: MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena**__ & __**halfhuman123**__ for reviewing._


	15. Chapter 15: What the hell is going on?

**Chapter 5:  
What the hell is going on?**

Masamune Date eyed the group closely. The one-eyed dragon trusted no-one but his wife Sakura. Not even Lu Xun had managed to gain his trust. The said Wu officer was trying to start a fire when the dragon of fire, Antonio came to his aid. Sakura coughed softly before speaking. "Who are you all?"

"My name is Diao Chan and this is my body-guard Lu Hua." Diao Chan greeted, waving a hand to the small girl behind her. Lu Hua briefly looked over her shoulder and smiled before looking around. Her bow was loaded and ready in case of trouble.

"I am Yuan Ci. These are my friends; Peter Bailey, Serenity Williams, Antonio Pedrosa and DoJo." Yuan Ci bowed gracefully earning a small bow from Masamune. Dojo crawled out from under Peter's hat. Sakura glanced over to the last of the group as she was glomped from all sides by the demon trio.

"What about you?" Sakura called. The female looked at her, her crimson eyes shining from the light of the newly made fire. Her scarf wrapped itself round her stomach the ends snapping slightly. Two of the demon trio pulled away while the third continued to latch onto her arm.

"My name is Keko Ling Spicer." She greeted before looking at the third little demon. "Oh for goodness sake! AnnaMaria, get the hell off! I can't feel my arm!" Keko cursed, shaking her arm madly in the air.

---------

Zhang Liao used the cold wall of the prison to help him stand. So maybe getting shot in the shoulder by one of the best bow-girls in the unit was not such a good idea. Zhang Liao cursed as he felt warm liquid run down his arm.

"_Zhang Liao! What is going on down here?"_

The said officer slowly turned round and bowed as best he could. "Lu Bu. The prisoners have escaped." He stated. The great warrior Lu Bu sneered somewhat at his bleeding friend.

"I can clearly see that Zhang Liao. Where is Diao Chan and Lu Hua?" he questioned, arms crossed over his shoulder. Zhang Liao knew then he had to lie, to save Diao Chan and Lu Hua.

"They…they were kidnapped Lu Bu. The prisoners took them and threatened to kill both if we dared to follow." Zhang Liao waited for a reply but only got a grunt. "Shall I rally a rescue party?"

"No."

Zhang Liao gasped loudly as some of the human warriors stared at Lu Bu. Zhang Liao couldn't believe the words had come from Lu Bu, the man who would have done anything for Diao Chan. "But Lu Bu…."

"But nothing Zhang Liao!" Lu Bu snapped. He glared hard at the said warrior as Zhang Liao dropped his eyes to the floor. "One of Lord Orochi's generals can take her place. As for that weakling of a female, we can do without her." Lu Bu snorted and turned to leave the prison. He glanced back Zhang Liao who did not dared to move "Get yourself cleaned up Zhang Liao. You're leaving a mess."

-------

Sakura Date glanced over to Lu Xun who sat close to the fire. The Wu officer loved fire. He always found a plan to use it against his enemies. "I thought you said you were only saving the demon." Sakura waved a hand at everyone else. "This is a fair few people, don't you think." She commented.

Lu Xun sighed. "I have my reasons." He paused and looked straight at Sakura. "I made a promise to myself that I would help anyone taken prisoner by Orochi." He stated. Sakura huffed and turned away from the warrior. Diao Chan looked at everyone.

"Demon? There is no demon here…" she looked at Lu Xun. "..Is there?" Keko coughed as she edged closer to the fire.

"I'm not a full demon per say. I'm a _hanyou_." Keko smiled, rubbing her hands together before holding them out in front of her. The fire was welcoming. On the other side of the fire Masamune and Sakura stared at each other.

"Do ya know she's talkin' about?" Peter asked. Dojo remained quiet, listening out for any sign of trouble.

Sakura took a shaky breath in. "The first prisoners Orochi had were experimented on. They were turned into frightening creatures, all because Orochi wanted to test the human spirit. We started calling the survivors _Hanyous_ or half-demons." Sakura glanced over to Keko. "Are you saying…you were experimented on?"

Keko blinked. The demon trio blinked. They looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Keko? Experimented on? That's rich! Tell us another one." Ako laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"This is serious! Where you or not?" Masamune inquired harshly, defending his wife. Keko stopped to take a breath before shaking her head.

"No, I'm not. I'm the first of my kind. My mother is a powerful demon general named Kitana and my father is now King of the Chinese crime underworld called Jack Spicer." She explained.

---------

"_If you have any sense left in your head, you'd do the same."_

The words spoken to him by Lu Hua were ringing in his head. Zhang Liao had to admit that the little bodyguard had a point. The warrior had recently had his shoulder tended to and now he sat alone in his chambers.

"Lu Bu….what has happened to you?" Zhang Liao wondered. He moved to sit on the window sill and watched the stars dance in the sky. Things were a lot simpler when Orochi was not around. Zhang Liao wondered if it was a good idea to heed Lu Hua's advice.

_But would I end up being killed? Or worst…one of Orochi's experiments? Could I really leave just like that?_

---------

"So how we go about getting home?" Serenity asked. She glanced at Keko who looked at her god-mothers. The trio talked quietly to themselves before hovering over the fire.

"Well? Surely, you've got to know something." DoJo called from his spot on the floor. AnnaMaria pouted.

"Of course we do! And don't call me Shirley!" she spat only to have Ako hit her across the back of the head. Dojo raised an eyebrow before looking at Peter. The cowboy shrugged and silence fell over the group.

"Keko, please understand that your grandfather and Chaos worked so hard to find a way to bring you back." Eecho began. Keko smiled a little.

"I would never doubt either of them." She whispered, before looking at her right hand. She balled into a fist then shook her head quick. "Carry on."

"Well it turns out that a Heylin baddie snuck into the Xiaolin temple and stole a shen-gong-wu. This shen-gong-wu is known as _The Sands of time_. Said baddie hoped through time to this point and joined forces with Orochi and Da Ji." AnnaMaria took over causing Ako to pout.

"The Heylin Baddie told Orochi about you guys and said that you would make fine additions to the war. The snake king wasted no time in bringing you here, viva a thunderstorm." Antonio gasped.

"The wu we fought over. That was when the thunderstorm happened." He pointed out causing Serenity to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, I think we already gathered that. The said shen-gong-wu is the one your parents were talking about too." She added. Yuan Ci frowned a scratched his chin. It was all very puzzling.

"Does the baddie have a name at all?" the little monk inquired. The trio whispered to one another once more before nodding their heads over something.

"We're still working on that kid. Now, a way of getting you home." Eecho paused, waiting for anyone else to say something. When there was no sound, she continued. "The dragons plus Keko must have the sands of time. The Heylin Baddie must also be brought back into our time as well."

"What about us?" Lu Hua questioned suddenly. "Will everything turn out normal in the end?" she questioned. The little bodyguard frowned when Ako shook her head.

"This was meant to happen; it's all part of history. When the dragons and Keko have returned home, the Chinese period and the Japanese period will remain tied together." Ako shook her head. "I'm sorry but that's just the way it is." She added. Lu Hua smiled and shook her head.

"Okay then. New plan of action. We help these guys defeat Orochi, find the baddie, beat him to a pulp and take back the sands of time." Antonio grinned. Keko sighed a little.

It was going to be one of those times in her life. She had could feel it.

**End of Part 3

* * *

**_Finally!_

_**Jack:**__ finally got off your lazy ass and did the chapter? (Ducks from a flying rock) Was it something I said! (Screams) Don't kill me! (Runs away as __**MHR**__ chases after him. _

Get back here Maggot! I'm going to skin you alive cockroach!

_**Keko:**__ (Sighs) Am I the only one who is normal. __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena**__ & __**halfhuman123**__ for their reviews._


	16. Chapter 16: Plans

**Part 4: The Journey Ahead  
****Chapter 1: Plans**

The group huddled round a dying fire as Sakura drew diagrams in the dust. "Nobunaga Oda will be leading the rebel forces. No doubt other war lords from both Chinese and Japanese history will join his cause." Masamune stated.

"Apart from Wei." Diao Chan whispered causing everyone to look at her. Diao Chan stared back. "Cao-Cao's son, Cao-Pi, took over Wei after his father's death. Wei have allied with Orochi for reason unknown." The song-bird explained. Lu Xun cursed.

"Well then, we can count them out with helping." Serenity mumbled before yawning loudly. "I don't think it would be a good idea to set off now. I suggest we get some sleep." The wind dragon added before yawning again. The others nodded their heads and decided to take it in turns to keep watch. Lu Xun had been selected for the first hour before Keko took over.

"I hate sleeping in a forest." Antonio grumbled. Peter smirked as he lay down.

"Ah love sleeping outdoors. Me and ma Papa use to sleep out under that stars all the time." The cowboy sighed happily and stared at sky. Keko waited as her scarf tied itself in a bundle to act as a pillow.

"Sleeping in a forest is a walk in a park for me." She lay down on her side as Yuan Ci raised an eyebrow at her form. "I've spent many nights at my great-uncle Wrath's house and that is ten times scarier then here." Keko added sleepily before drifting off to sleep.

----------

A young female ninja jumped from tree to tree before stopping on a low branch. Behind her a young warrior in crimson red armour, walked slowly to the tree. "Well Kunoichi?" the male asked.

"Who we looking for again?" The ninja asked, looking over a large building. The male sighed loudly.

"Lady Da Qiao and her sister Lady Xiao Qiao. I own it to their husbands after they rescued us." The male stated. The ninja scoffed.

"Rescued us? That's rich." She grumbled before dropping out of the tree. "I can't see them Yukimura. If they are in that building, we're going to need back-up." The ninja pointed out. The male nodded his head.

"Let us rest here. We'll figure something out in the morning."

---------

Lu Xun rubbed his eyes as he tried to stay awake. His head snapped to the right when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He was not the only one. "What was that?" Keko questioned. Lu Xun shrugged his shoulders and the air became tense.

A rabbit shot of the bushes and eyed the two closely. "It's okay. It's just a rabbit." Lu Xun laughed. Keko shuddered as she tied her scarf back round her neck. The rabbit darted off, leaving the two warriors.

"Whose Sun Ren?"

Lu Xun glanced over to Keko as the scarf began to move on it's own again. The Wu officer watched the half-demon strap her twin Katana's to her back. "Sun Ren is…my fiancée." Lu Xun replied looking away.

Keko was thankful she wasn't drinking or eating as her eyes widened. "Your what? You can't be serious." When the half-demon saw the sad look in Lu Xun's eye, she felt bad. "So she really is your fiancée." She whispered.

"We've been friends for ages. Sun Ren is the daughter of Lord Sun Ce and his wife Lady Da Qiao. I taught Sun Ren how to defend herself. The whole marriage wasn't for power or anything. Sun Ren was about to come of age were she would have to find a husband." Lu Xun paused.

"So her father chose the one person he knew would protect her." Keko added. Lu Xun nodded his head and glanced over to Keko.

"You look at lot like her." He whispered. Keko bit her lip.

--------------

"My Lord. I bring reports of the rebels!"

Orochi did not turn away from the window he looked out of. Da Ji, Orochi's strategist, seemingly floated into the throne room as another figure kept to the shadows, eating fruits and other exotic types of food. _"What news do you bring?"_ Orochi questioned, his eyes scanning the sky.

"Well that thunderstorm worked a treat. The warriors from the future have arrived and were captured. However…." Da Ji was cut off when the third figure laughed loudly.

"_Were_? What happened? Did they escape?" they questioned. Da Ji huffed and placed her hands on her hips. It was clear that the pair did not get along.

"This is not for your….ears! I came to inform my lord, not to have you listening in." The fox-demon hissed.

"_Both of you! Stop your childish fighting!"_ Orochi barked. Da Ji fell silent as the third figure began to eat again. _"What happened to the prisoners from the future?"_ the large demon inquired. Da Ji twisted the hem of her dress around her finger.

"They escaped from the Dong Zhou unit in Edo Castle. Someone snuck in and helped them escape." The fox-demon explained. Orochi hummed under his breath. The third figure chuckled again.

"Or someone helped someone get in and left with the prisoners. I heard Lady Diao Chan and her bodyguard are missing." He added. Da Ji spun round the face the figure.

"And how would you know that? Hmmm?" she questioned. The figure smirked but said nothing. Orochi turned away from the window and returned to his throne. It was large wooden throne, painted black with a golden lining. Snake-skin was seen before Orochi sat down.

"_It does not matter if they are prisoners or roaming free. They will join the rebels, which will make it easier for us to destroy them."_ The snake king stated. Da Ji smiled and clapped her hands together. The third figure rolled his eyes.

------------

Yuan Ci yawned as sun-light rushed over the clearing the group was in. The little monk was the final person to keep watch for the group. He stretched before lightly shaking Peter awake. The cowboy grumbled but slowly sat up. "Ah'm awake little buddy." Peter stated groggily.

Sakura was up next, followed by Serenity. "Is it morning already? Damn." The British girl grumbled before shaking Antonio awake. Instead of opening his eyes, the fire dragon grabbed hold of Serenity's arm and cuddled it tightly. "Damn it Antonio, let go!" Serenity cursed trying to shake her arm free. As Masamune and Lu Xun woke they were greeted with a very strange sight.

Keko rubbed her eyes and squinted in the morning sun. "Ako? Eecho? AnnaMaria?" she called. Her demon god-mothers fluttered over to her.

"Ready and reporting for duty." Ako giggled as they saluted. Keko grumbled something in Latin under her breath.

"I need you to go home and tell Mama and Papa everything. Where I am, what the plan is." Keko stopped the demons before they could fly off. "And tell Vengeance not to worry." She added. Eecho nodded her head before the trio disappeared into a portal.

**-SMACK!-**

Antonio shot up, groaning from pain in the head. He glared at Serenity who turned away. "You have real emotional problems, you know that!" Antonio snapped. The wind dragon stuck out her tongue before looking at the two Japanese warriors, Sakura and Masamune.

"So. Where we heading to first?" she questioned. Sakura glanced down to the diagrams from the last night, slightly amazed that they were still there.

"East. Nobunaga would have likely headed that way." She paused and looked back at everyone. "Also, there's a storage base along the way. We're going to need a lot of supplies for our little journey." She added.

Keko nodded her head. "Alright then. Let's get going."

* * *

_Yay! I'm back on track _

_**Jack: **__Where have you been? _

Hey! Christmas is a busy time in my house. Be grateful that I have tore you limb from limb because of your last stunt!

_**Keko: MHR **__would like to thank __**halfhuman123**__ & __**Elena**__ for their reviews._


	17. Chapter 17: Old Allies

**Chapter 2:  
Old Allies**

The sun was high in the sky as the group continued on through the forest. Serenity kepted her distance away from the male dragons which worried Keko slightly. Sure the half-demon wasn't too bothered if the Xiaolin side did crumble but it wouldn't be as hard to gather the shen-gong-wu without the dragons. Keko sighed to herself. It was times like these she wished she didn't have to meddle in other people's affairs. As she walked quicker to catch up with the British girl, the dragon of fire kept his eyes firmly on Keko. "What do you want?" Serenity asked harshly as Keko joined her side.

"Just to talk." Keko replied. Diao Chan and Lu Hua turned to glance at the pair, but Keko smiled a little. This seemed to ease their fears and they turned back round to talk to Sakura. Serenity snorted a little.

"Talk? About what?" the wind dragon questioned, glaring at Keko a little. Serenity bumped into Lu Xun's back as the Wu Officer came to a stop. "Ow! Hey! Signal next time you decide to stop." Serenity cursed, rubbing her nose. Lu Xun bowed and mumbled a small sorry before turning back to Masamune. Serenity watched the two officers talk lowly and point ahead. Sakura also joined in the talk, agreeing with her husband. Sakura turned to smile at everyone.

"We're not far now. Just beyond these trees." she informed. The others nodded their heads and the group continued on with their journey. Keko jammed her hands into the pockets of her trousers.

_I will make the dragons a team, even if it kills me. Vengeance will understand why. I mean, it'll be more fun beating them over shen-gong-wu. Yeah, V will understand._ Keko mumbled in her head before yawning.

--------

Vengeance smiled as he read the passage.

The young teenager had crept into the Spicer Hourglass room and _borrowed_ the _Orochi_ book. After the god-demons told him not to worry, Vengeance knew he had to find out for himself, how well Keko was doing. So far, So good. Vengeance shifted slightly on his bed as he continued to read the book. He knew Death would be a tad upset about the disappearance of the book, but he hoped the soul-reaper would somewhat understand.

This was the only way Vengeance could keep track of his best friend.

---------

Peter, Lu Xun and Yuan Ci parted the bushes as the group came to a second stop. Standing before the group was a large structure with very high walls. Antonio felt his jaw drop. "That's a Supply Base?" he questioned in shock. Diao Chan shook her head a little.

"This design...It must be from the Japanese era.." Diao Chan paused and glanced at Sakura. "Am I correct?" Sakura nodded her head, eyeing the base over. Diao Chan sensed some feeling of dread and she was not the only one. Lu Hua raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side slightly.

"What is it?" the chinese boydguard questioned, when Masamune pointed to a figure. The figure, clearly a man, seemed to patroll the base from high on the wall. Lu Xun gritted his teeth a little. Lu Hua's shoulders slumped forward slightly. "Looks like we got beaten to the base." she mumbled sadly. Lu Xun shook his head.

"No! We need to take that base back. Orochi's men could be using and we need those supplies more then they do." he argued. Antonio nodded his head and stood in front of the warriors.

"Yeah! Lu Xun is totally right. We need to take back that supply base. Whose with me?" he asked, doing what he thought was a dramtic pose only to have Sakura, Diao Chan and Keko to giggle at him. After a few silent minutes, Keko coughed and held up a finger. Her eyes were closed.

"I suggest I go first and take down the guard. Once I'm inside, I can open the gates for you." she suggested. Masamune and Sakura looked at each other before nodding their heads. It seemed like a fairly solid idea and they did not doubt Keko. Yuan Ci, on the other hand, was not impressed. Wind whislted past his teeth as he puffed his chest out.

"Trying to steal out glory again you...you...you glory-hord!" he yelled. Everyone stared at him as Keko matched his glare with one of her own.

"That's glory _**HOG**_, you twit and no I'm not! Just trust me for once in your life!" Keko shot back, hands on her hips. Neither was going to back down.

--------

Magoichi Saika of the Saika Mercenaries, sighed deeply to himself. He tipped the Sake bottle to his lips and took a sip of the liquid when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Magoichi turned, letting the Sake dribble down his chin as he eyed a small figure running towards the base. The sake bottle was thrown to one side as Magoichi took aim at the figure. He remained still, trying to aim right on the figure when he gasped. _What the hell? Is that...a girl?_

The figure, a small female with dark brown hair, was running fairly quickly towards the base. Magoichi fired a shot, causing her to stop. "_Umbra!_" she squeaked and the ends of the scarf she wour, shot up in front of her. Magoichi snorted a little, knowing that the bullet would tears through the fabric however he was surprised to see the bullet bounce off the fabric. Magoichi continued to stare as the scarf ends shot out and latched onto the edge of the base wall. Before the Gunman could even gather his thoughts, the girl was launched towards the wall. She grabbed the edge and flipped over to stand on the walk way with Magoichi.

"Who the hell are you?" Magoichi asked, taking a step back. The girl slowly stood up, a smirk painted on her face. The only thing that scared Magoichi the most about her was her blood coloured eyes. "Demon eyes..." Magoichi whispered. The girl drew one of her Kitana blades and pointed the tip at Magoichi.

"I am Keko Ling Spicer. Servant of Orochi, I shall be taking your life." The girl informed. Magoichi stared before holding up his hands. Orochi's servant? She had got to be kidding.

"Now hold on just a minute! I am no servant to a snake!" Magoichi snapped. Keko narrowed her eyes a little. "You, on the other hand, clearly are a demon therefore you must work for Orochi." Magoichi shot back with a grin. Keko growled under her breath and charged at the man when they both heard a loud cough.

-----------

Masamune growled to himself and tapped his foot on the dusty earth. Serenity yawned loudly as Sakura cupped her hands round her mouth. "Magoichi! You there? Open up!" she called. No sooner had the Date warriors heard the gun-shot, they knew it was Magoichi. They only hoped that Keko hadn't killed the gunman. Much to their happiness, Magoichi peeked over the edge of the wall, his gun trained on a figure to left.

"Well if it isn't sweet little Sakura and the One Eyed Dragon. What brings you guys here?" Magoichi called down. Keko glared hard at him while Masamune looked up and did the same. He growled loudly.

"Imbecile! Open the damn doors already!" he snapped. Magoichi nodded his head before turning away. A few words were spoken before the doors to the supply base opened. The gang wasted no time in entering the base. "Where's Keko?" Masamune asked as the doors to the base closed. The group looked over to the walkway where Magoichi held Keko up at gunpoint. The halfing couldn't make a move.

"What? You mean Demon Eyes Keko here. We're just having a little fun." Magoichi grinned. Keko glared hard at him as Daio Chan stepped forward. The base doors closed with a heavy thump.

"Please, do not harm Keko. She is on our side." the songbird called. Magoichi dropped his gun and lent it lightly against his shoulder. Keko nodded her thanks to Diao Chan and sheathed her own sword. The GunMan slowly waved down a step of steps before taking Diao Chan's hand and kising her knuckles. Diao Chan blushed a deep red while Lu Hua tried to keep her anger in check.

"The name's Magoichi Saika. And what is this beautiful flower's name?" Magoichi asked. Serenity resisted the urge to throw up as the male dragons stared at him in confusion. Even Lu Xun and Keko were confused but Masamune and Sakura rolled their eyes at his actions. Magoichi was known for making advances towards any woman he thought was hot, married or not. Lu Hua grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from Diao Chan. "Listen kid..." Magoichi jumped back when Lu Hua waved a finger in his face.

"Don't you _Listen Kid_ me, buster! I am Lu Hua, Handmaiden and Bodyguard to my mistress." Lu Hua waved a hand at said person. "Her name is Lady Diao Chan and you **will** address her as a Lady." Lu Hua snapped. Magoichi frowned at her as Diao Chan smiled. She knew she could always relie on Lu Hua to help her no matter what. Magoichi waved the chinese bodyguard off and turned to Masamune and Sakura.

"What brings you here then?" He asked, eyeing Sakura again, much to Masamune's anger. Sakura tried hard to keep the peace between them.

"We came for supplies, before we head east to join the rebel forces against Orochi." she explained. Magoichi frowned again. He walked to a large storage unit made of wood and rested his gun against it. He then joined his weapon and lent against the unit.

"You're going to join Nobunaga, aren't you?" he muttered. The group all nodded thier heads. Magoichi sighed. "Well, I can't really stop you. I wouldn't trust that guy as far as I can throw him..." Magoichi trailed off as Peter hitched his hat up slightly.

"Don't ya like this Nobunaga fellow or somethin'?" the cowboy questioned. Magoichi did not reply but instead, a bright smile returned to his face.

"Well, I could join you. I mean someone's gotta protect the ladies." he grinned causing all the females to groan loudly. "Come on. You guys look like you could use something to eat. Follow me." The gunman stated and walked to the far end of the base. The group trailed behind. Antonio lent closer towards Sakura.

"Is he always like this?" the fire dragon questioned. Sakura nodded her head and sighed deeply.

"Always. Although I fear he may have gotten worst since Orochi twisted time and space." she whispered in reply. Masamune snorted a little and removed his helmet.

* * *

_Yay, next chapter done. _

_**Jack:**__ Good thing you finished the __**Silent Hill**__ fanfic. Now you can spend more time on this. _

Yeah, but I miss doing that story so much! (burst out into tears)

_**Keko:**__**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena**__ for their review!_


	18. Chapter 18: Becoming a team

**Chapter 3:  
Becoming a Team**

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair. While the dragons and Keko continued to eat their share; Masamune, Sakura, Diao Chan, Lu Hua and Lu Xun explained everything to Magoichi. The Gunman scratched the back of his head. "But siding with the Oda…"

"Get over it Magoichi! We have bigger problems then the Oda right now and you know it." Masamune snapped, shaking his fist. Sakura placed her hand on her husband's fist and shook her head. Masamune sighed and returned to his dinner.

"Magoichi look at it from our point of view here. Orochi is a much bigger threat right now Nobunaga." Sakura stated. Magoichi sighed before nodding his head.

"Alright. I'm in, but…" Magoichi trailed off and wrapped an arm around Diao Chan's shoulders. An anime type vein appeared on Lu Hua's forehead. "…Only if I can look after this pretty little songbird." Magoichi grinned and winked at Diao Chan.

"Leave my lady alone." Lu Hua snapped, smashing the small rice bowl against Magoichi's head. Magoichi leapt back, cursing in Japanese. Sakura giggled behind her hand while Lu Xun and Diao Chan watched the display. Masamune sighed again and turned back to his dinner.

"Baka."

----------

Night fell quickly.

A lonely village stood on the edge of a small forest. The villagers retreated to their homes to sleep. This village was only a minute walk away from the supply base. The houses glowed brightly from the candles used as the village elder made his way home. The old man stopped when he caught sight of a figure standing at the entrance of the village. "My Lady?" He called.

"Yes?" The figure turned round to face the old man. The figure, a female, smiled a little. The village elder shook his head and walked over to her.

"You should be in bed my lady. If Orochi's forces catch sight of you…" The old man did not finish. He didn't have to. The female nodded her head.

"I know. I was waiting for _Boyan_ to return." She replied, looking out into the crushing darkness. The old man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"My Lady, Lord Lu Xun will return to you. He has given you his word." The village elder began to steer the female to his house. For the time being, the female was to stay with him. "You must go to bed." He stated. The female smiled and nodded her head.

She could always wait for him tomorrow.

--------

Serenity cursed her luck. The rest of the camp was fast asleep and look out had been left to her. Serenity valued her sleep so this wasn't the best job for her. "Magoichi's fault. Sweet talker and all that." Serenity cursed to herself.

"_Yeah. The guy can pull a fast one when he wants to."_

Serenity spun round, her leg stretched out and ready to nail the person in the gut. Instead the person caught her leg, causing Serenity to squeak. "Hey! I know I'm your enemy but hang on a minute." The figure cursed. They let go of Serenity's leg as Serenity managed to figure out who it was.

"Keko? What are…How did you get up here without making a sound?" Serenity questioned. She was completely taken back by how sneaky Keko was. The half-demon sat down on the wall, while Serenity remained on the walk-way.

"It's just me." The two females were silent for a while before Keko decided to speak. "You don't like being a Xiaolin Dragon, do you?" she suddenly asked. Serenity snorted.

"What's it to you?" Serenity grumbled, throwing a stone. It bounced on the dusty floor then lay still. Keko sighed and stared up at the night sky. It was a shame there were no stars. Keko loved to look at the stars.

"I need a challenge. Vengeance does too. Both of us out-smart and out-wit the other students at our school. We need something to challenge us, to keep us busy. I won't deny that I want my father to rule, but collecting shen-gong-wu won't be fun with you guys." Keko explained. Serenity huffed.

"Nice speech but you're forgetting one thing. I don't belong to the Xiaolin dragons. The boys come from the old dragons. I have no connection to the temple apart from my element. I don't belong there." Serenity grumbled. Keko nodded her head, a somewhat sour look on her face.

"Maybe so, but you were chosen for a reason." Keko lent back, so she almost hung upside down. The top of her head rested on the walk-way and she turned too glanced at Serenity. "Something like an element power doesn't just choose a person randomly. There has to be a reason." The half-demon pointed out. Serenity raised an eyebrow.

"Since you put it like that…" Serenity shook her head. "Still doesn't convince me." She muttered. Keko rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. I'll just keep trying." The half-demon mumbled before yawning a little. The blood was now rushing to her head which in turn caused Keko to sit up a little too quickly. She regained her balance after almost toppling over the side.

---------

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and stared at the dark sky. Something had woken her up, she was sure of it. Slowly rubbing her eyes, Sakura sat up. She then glanced round but found nothing out of place. The Date warrior could hear Keko and Serenity talking but it was not that that woke Sakura up.

"Masamune." Sakura whispered, shaking her husband slightly. He groaned in his sleep. "Please Masamune. Wake up." Sakura pleaded. Masamune opened his only good eye and glared a little at his wife.

"What is it?" he questioned. Sitting up, the Date lord could tell something was bothering Sakura.

"Something is going to happen. I can feel it. Masamune…for the first time, I'm scared." Sakura whispered. Masamune frowned when the sound of running feet on the dusty ground was heard. Lu Hua jolted awake, her bow and arrow ready.

"We have a huge problem." Serenity began. A heavy banging was heard on the supply base door waking everyone up. Magoichi cursed and loaded his gun.

"What's going on outside?" Lu Xun questioned his sabers ready. Diao Chan shook a little as she clutched her own weapons, but whether it was from fear or cold no-one could tell. Keko pointed to the doors.

"Orochi's forces. Cao Pi's wife, Zhen Ji, is personally leading the unit." Keko informed. The group tensed apart from Magoichi who began to wonder what Zhen Ji would be like. "How they found us, I have no idea." The half-demon growled as she squatted away a fly.

"Well then. We can't just sit here. Let's face them head on." Masamune cheered, placing his helmet back on. Magoichi turned round to a few peasants that were trying to hide in the shadows.

"Take the back way and get out of here. We'll take care of unit. Go to the village and wait for me. I'll meet you there." The Gunman ordered. None of the peasants moved. "Go!" Magoichi yelled causing them to scramble out of a small back door. The Gunman sighed and turned to face the large base doors.

"This could get ugly." Antonio whispered as the doors buckled again. Yuan Ci hands were balled into tight fists.

"We have to make it through this battle. This will prove we are all destined to make it as dragons." He stated loudly. Serenity glanced over to Keko as the half-demon drew both her katanas. Keko's scarf snapped as it waited for the fight to begin.

_Was Keko right? Was I chosen for a reason?_ The wind dragon looked back at the door. _I am a Xiaolin Dragon. The Dragon of Wind. Until I find a reason to why I should not be a dragon, I will continue on as one._ Serenity smiled as she made the vow. _We will become a team!

* * *

__Yay! Another chapter. _

_**Keko:**__ What's with the random Fly thing? _

I can't say out loud but… (Whispers in Keko's ear)

_**Keko:**__ Oh, I see. __**MHR**__ would like to __**Elena**__ for their review. _


	19. Chapter 19: Village Rescue

**Chapter 4:  
Village Rescue **

The fight in the supply base had gone into the wee hours of the morning. Both sides were struggling but the rebels would not give up easily. Zhen Ji's unit poured in through the front of the base and there seemed to be no end to them. Serenity cursed as she used her element to knock a few soliders back. She glanced behind her to find Yuan Ci out-numbered and struggling badly. "Hold on Yuan!" Serenity yelled. She kicked up a discharged spear and used it to pole-vault closer to the soliders. She attacked quickly, knocking them out. Yuan Ci nodded his thanks. 

Some way off, Sakura slayed another solider before falling to her knees. Her katana hit the dusty floor, still stained with blood, while she tried to get her breath back. She couldn't do anymore. She couldn't fight on. The female Date closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing as three Orochi soliders charged at her. The trio raised their swords high and Sakura felt like crying. She couldn't die, not yet, but she had no energy left to defend herself.

**-BANG!-**

Right above Sakura's head there came a deafening gunshot before another was heard straight after it. Two of the soliders hit the dirt while the third looked round in confusion. Sakura slowly lifted her head when a figure jumped over her. Masamune Date glared at the solider before parring his attacks and slicing the demon. Masamune glanced behind him to look at his wife. "Sakura, get up!" he yelled over the chaos. Sakura shook her head, hot tears pricking the back of her eyes.

"I can't!" she squeaked. She clutched her katana tightly, wishing she wasn't so weak. Sakura knew from the very start that if she wanted to be Masamune's wife, she could not show any sign of weakness. Masamune grabbed her by the arm and pulled his wife to her feet. Sakura let a few tears trail down her dirty cheeks as she looked at her husband. His only good eye showed sadness and dispair, something that was very alien to the likes of the Lord of the Date clan.

"Sakura, you have to fight. I almost lost you the first time, I will _not_ lose you a second time. You understand me?" he questioned. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. The two stood ready as more soliders appeared from the night. They quickly slaughtered them before rushing to Lu Xun's aid.

Just outside the base, Keko cut a path for Diao Chan and Lu Hua. It had been agreed that the songbird was to fight Zhen Ji. "Go! I'll hold them off!" Keko called as one end of _Umbra_ sliced a demon's head off. Diao Chan nodded her thanks and disappeared with Lu Hua behind. Keko only hoped they found Zhen Ji soon. Glancing behind her, Keko gasped and ducked from an on coming attack. She rolled along the floor as the solider tried to attack again. The half-demon was about to attack when a gunshot was heard. Magoichi tutted under his breath.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to treat a lady?" he mocked. Magoichi grinned as Keko who gave an unimpressed look back. "Thought you might need my help princess." The gunman stated, his grin turning into a smirk. Keko rolled her eyes and spun round, slicing another demon across the chest. Magoichi whislted loudly.

"As you can see, I do not need any help." Keko turned round to look at Magoichi. He shivered slightly at the sight of her. The ends of her scarf were covered in blood, so were her katanas. Blood and dust marked her face and clothes, which ruin her pretty looks in Magoichi's opinion. "Why don't you go and help Peter and Antonio." she suggested. Magoichi frowned but nodded his head and took off back inside the basement. He had a feeling he was never to argue with Keko.

-----------

Within the trees of the forest surronding the base, a tall figure watched the scene. The wind ruffled his bleached blond hair as blood poured down his face. The figure cracked a smirk as his hazel eyes danced along with the battle. _So Orochi really did create this maddness, huh?_ The figure thought. His eyes turned to look at Keko as she swirled across the battlefield like a bloody whirlwind. _A most interesting warrior. She has an aura of Chaos around her. How strange._

The figured stepped out of the shadows of the branches. He was a much younger verison of the banished angle Chaos, before the said angel became a spirit. Chaos knelt down, his eyes never leaving Keko. "What a very interesting warrior." he chuckled as a pair of large black wings grew out from his back. Silk black feathers hit the floor beneath him, but it went un-noticed by the warriors.

However Chaos was not the only one interested in the fight.

---------

Diao Chan came to a stop when she located Zhen Ji of Wei. The female officer glared coldly at the song-bird but Diao Chan would not be put off. The others were counting on her. "Lady Zhen Ji! I demand you to stand down now, or I will be forced to hurt you!" Diao Chan called. The flute player laughed.

"You are in no position to give me orders traitor." Zhen Ji twirled her flute round before placing it to her lips. "Let me play a requiem for you." she sneered. Diao Chan sighed. She had no choice now but to fight. Twirling her maces round, Diao Chan pointed one at the Wei officer and held by her side. Lu Hua loaded her bow and pointed the arrow at Zhen Ji. She would not let her sworn sister fall. Not today.

"Can you surive my dance of death?" the song-bird questioned. There was silence before the female officers charged into battle. Someway off Keko slaughter more demons that came her way. One of the snake soliders snuck up behind before he was taken out by a kick to the side. Keko turned to watch Antonio land on his feet and grin.

"Thought you could use the help." The fire dragon smirked before he was pushed down. Keko swung her foot out, catching a solider of guard. Her scarf then wrapped round the solider's waist and tore him apart. Antonio slowly stood up as Keko rolled her eyes. Why did everyone think she couldn't fight?

"Like I told Magoichi. I don't need the help." she growled but much to her anger, Keko found herself back to back with Antonio. "Why would you care anyway, huh? You hate my guts." Keko pointed out bluntly as she parred attacks. Antonio shook his head, using his element to stun the soliders. Keko did not look back at the fire dragon as she took out more. The half demon began to notice that there were less soliders now.

"I guess things change." Antonio smirked as he glance behind him but Keko was no longer paying him any attention. "What is it?" Antonio questioned, before a loud scream caught his attention. The snake soliders turned round. Zhen Ji cradled her broken arm close to her as she lay on the dusty floor. She glared hard at Diao Chan who, in turn, tried hard not to wince under the cold stare. The snake soliders paniced as Zhen Ji got up and ran from the fight.

"Our commander has fallen! Retreat!" They yelled and the few that was left began to run. The group cheered loudly. Peter and Antonio gave each other a high five while Serenity jumped in joy. Diao Chan and Lu Hua returned to the base when they noticed something was wrong with Keko. Lu Hua shook the half-demon a little causing Keko to jump. She then noticed how the other soliders had left.

"What's wrong Keko?" The little chinese bodyguard questioned which brought Keko back to the problem she had seen. The half-demon spun round to look at Magoichi.

"We have to head for the village. Now." she began. Lu Xun raised an eyebrow. A Village? Here? Before Magoichi culd ask why, Keko spoke again. "I think Zhen Ji set up an ambush for the village. I just saw a pale skinned ninja type guy mutter something about a village and run off in that direction. Magoichi, you have to show us the way." Keko explained, almost pleading with the Gunman. Magoichi grinned.

"Sure. No problem princess."

------------

Sun Ren of Wu was awake and ready for battle. She was unsure why she was so alert but something had set alarm bells ringing in her head. Sun Ren didn't mind acting the way she did. After all her father, Lord Sun Ce of Wu, showed her all parts of combat. By the time Sun Ren had stepped out of the village elder's house, the sky was tinted a pale pink and gold. Clutching her sword tightly, Sun ren closed her eyes and listened for any sound.

Suddenly she heard it.

The sound of running feet was coming from behind her and getting louder by the minute. Sun Ren knew it was not a villager as they were not up so early in the morning. The young daughter of the Wu lord swung round and caught the other person in a deadlock with her sword. This person used gauntlets as their weapon. "Who are you? A servant of Orochi?" Sun Ren spat in question as the sound of more running feet reached her ears. The figure just smirked as Sun Ren pushed him back. The figure landed gracefully as a new group of people arrived.

"I am Kotaro Fuma, demon ninja of Chaos." The ninja smiled before his eyes feel on Keko. The blood-splattered half-demon glared back. "I see that I have another chaos rival." Kotaro smirked. Keko snorted as Sun Ren looked at the others in the group. No sooner had her eyes locked on Lu Xun, she smiled widely. He had finally returned to her.

"If there is anyone who is a master of Chaos, it's me." Keko got into stance. "You will face me and I will prove I am the chaos master." she hissed. Antonio grabbed her by the shoulder. Keko growled but said nothing.

"Do you need any help?" the fire dragon asked, a slight glint in his eye. Keko shrugged his hand off and glared at Antonio over her shoulder.

"You keep the villagers safe from any other attacks. I'm dealing with this Kotaro guy alone." Keko hissed and launched into battle with Kotaro.

* * *

_Whee! Finally done. _

_**Jack:**__ It would help if you kept your mind on it. _

Shut up!

_**Keko: MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena **__for their review._


	20. Chapter 20: Requesting Help

**Chapter 5:  
Requesting Help**

The group watched as Keko and Kotaro fought bravely against each other. While Kotaro fought with his gauntlets, Keko managed to stay one step ahead with her swords. "If you are a true master of Chaos, why not show me your power?" The demon ninja jeered. Keko gritted her teeth and flipped away from an attack.

Sun Ren and Sakura glanced to their right when they heard a faint pop. There was a bright flash as the demon trio appeared carrying a large scythe between them. "Who the hell is that guy?" Ako questioned as she shifted the weight of the weapon slightly.

"Who cares." AnnaMaria snapped as the trio readied the weapon. "Keko! Special delivery from your grandfather!" She called as the scythe was thrown into the air. Keko sheathed both swords and leapt in the air to grab the scythe.

"You wanted Chaos power, you've got chaos power." Keko hissed as she held the scythe in front of her. There was a pure black aura around the half-demon which was hard to see for the mortals. Ako gulped as the trio turned their backs on the battle.

"What's wrong?" Sakura questioned as the trio closed their eyes.

"Close your eyes quick. The attack Keko is about to use is really deadly. If someone stares into the black cloud, they will see their darkness fears." Eecho explained in a small whisper. The group shut their eyes tightly, not wanting to see their darkness fear play out. Kotaro smirked.

"_Chaos Obscurum Oculus!" _

**(Chaos Darkness Eye) **

A black cloud shot from the scythe and smacked into Kotaro. The ninja seemed unfazed by the cloud as it swirled around with. Keko cursed to herself. "Well that's not good." She mumbled as Kotaro banished the spell with a flick of his wrist. 

"As you can see, I am a master far beyond your own level." The ninja smirked. Keko backed up a little when she caught sight of a small female in a yellow ninja outfit appear. Keko raised an eyebrow when the Ninja seemed to order her to duck. Keko didn't question and hit the floor as the female ninja began to glow.

_Jeeze! Ninja's sure are a funny lot._ Keko thought as she hit the floor. Kotaro began to laugh when the female ninja yelled loudly and struck a pose.

"_**You need to play nice!"**_

Kotaro spun round to have what looked like a bladed boomerang slam into him. The ninja managed to block but the second attack could him off guard. As the male ninja was thrown into the air, the female ninja would not let up. As the last attack hit, the female ninja struck another pose.

"_**Don't make me tell you again!"**_

Kotaro cursed as Keko slowly stood up. "Lady Nene. Why don't you keep your nose out of people's business?" Kotaro hissed. The female ninja tutted as another female ninja joined her. This one was dressed in slightly better outfit then the first.

"You need to play nice Kotaro. I'm going to have to punish you." _Nene_ shot back only to have the other female ninja chuckle.

"Remind me never to tick you off Nene." The second female ninja grinned before striking a pose. "Guess I'm up next." As Keko backed up, there came a burst of light from the second ninja.

"_**Die for me will ya." **_

The group, who had now opened their eyes when they heard the noise, watched in amazement as the second ninja swirled round, hitting Kotaro with all her worth. When she was finished, the second female ninja giggled as Kotaro growled. He began to retreat but before he disappeared completely, he turned to glare at Keko. "Mark my words, I will have a rematch." He hissed. 

The second female ninja grinned as a warrior in red armour ran towards the village. "Jeeze Yukimura. Hurry up." The second ninja mumbled. Sun Ren spun round and hugged Lu Xun tightly while Magoichi looked on.

"_Boyan!_ I knew you would come back to me." Sun Ren gushed as Lu Xun hugged her tightly back. Magoichi tried hard not to gag.

"I hate to break up such a happy scene, but we've got more warriors to meet and greet." The gunman pointed out.

--------

The younger Chaos smirked when Kotaro retreated from the village. "The darkness eye is one of my personal attacks. Could she be linked with my own future?" The angel questioned.

The angel watched as the group began to head in the village elder's home. "I really should keep an eye on her. She is proving to be a most interesting warrior." Then in a blink of an eye, Chaos was gone.

--------

Everyone took a seat as the introductions took place. "My name is Nene. I'm looking for my darling Hideyoshi." The first female ninja greeted. The red warrior was next.

"My name is Yukimura Sanada. This is my friend Kunoichi." The second female ninja waved as Serenity rolled her eyes.

"We gather that she's a female ninja. What's her name?" she asked, causing Kunoichi to glare at her slightly. Sakura giggled a little behind her hand.

"Please excuse our friends Kunoichi." She whispered before looking at Serenity. "That is her name. We're not really sure what her real name is." The female Date informed. Serenity blushed a little as Keko nodded her thanks.

"I thank you for your help. I guess I went in a little over my head a bit." Keko smiled shyly before regaining herself. "What brings you here anyway?" she inquired. Nene looked thoughtfully at Yukimura. It was clear she had only just joined the samurai and the ninja. Kunoichi began to stare at the ceiling, leaving Yukimura to explain. The samurai sighed a little.

"We are looking for able bodied warriors to help us save two trapped princess. They are being helped in a castle that is a day's walk away from here." Yukimura waited for any questions but when known came he continued. "The princesses are Lady Da Qiao and her sister Lady Xiao Qiao."

"My mother!" Sun Ren yelled. Lu Xun cursed and slammed a fist on the floor. The group all turned to look at Sun Ren as the colour drained from her face. "Where is my father?" the young warrior questioned.

"I am not too sure. Wu was forced to serve Orochi under threat that Lord Sun Jian would be killed." Yukimura answered, causing Sun Ren to chock back a sob. She stared at the floor, trying hard not to cry. "Do you belong to Wu little one?" Yukimura asked. Sun Ren nodded her head.

"Lord Sun Ce is my father and Lady Da Qiao is my mother. My two aunts are Lady Xiao Qiao and Lady Sun Shang Xiang." Sun Ren wiped a few tears away. "I must come with you. I must save my mother." She stated.

"Hang on a minute Sun Ren. We don't know what type of traps they have." Sakura argued. Peter nodded his head.

"Yeah. From what Ah've seen, that vermin will have loads of traps just waitin' for us." The cowboy pointed out. Lu Xun shook his head.

"Maybe, but I will protect Sun Ren. I made a promised to her father that Ill protect his daughter and find his wife. I _will not_ break it." The Wu officer hissed a little. Kunoichi smirked.

"So I guess we can count you in?" she giggled which caused the dragons to look at each other. Keko nodded her head.

"Yeah, count us in."

**End of Part 4

* * *

**_Yay! A new chapter. _

**Jack:** Whoopee. When is this going to be over?

Not sure. Shouldn't be too long. I only have two more parts to write.

**Keko:** It was good while it lasted. **MHR** would like to thank **Elena **& **halfhuman123** for their reviews. 


	21. Chapter 21: House of cards

**Part 5  
Chapter 1: House of cards**

'_And I know that  
you love someone.  
But that someone  
isn't me!'  
_**Madina Lake: House of cards**

The village was quiet when night arrived. As much as Sun Ren protested, she had been out voted when it came to spending the night at the village. Even the village elder had pointed out the dragons, Keko and their friends needed rest. Sun Ren finally agreed and the group were all lead to different chambers.

Which was where Serenity currently was, lying on a rather comfy bed and staring at the ceiling. She was forced to share a room with Keko, who was happily sleeping. The battle with Kotaro had taken a lot out of the Halfling. Serenity grumbled when she could hear Antonio's voice coming from the other room.

"_And what's wrong with Keko?"_

"_She is on the side of the Heylin."_

"_But she's hot!"_

Serenity felt hot tears prick the back of her eyes. Keko? Hot? The British girl couldn't understand why she felt betrayed. Closing her eyes tight, Serenity tried her hardest not to cry out loud.

_I guess I was right. Antonio really does love Keko._ Serenity paused in her musing and looked over to the sleeping form of the half-demon. _But…But I love him and I'm a dragon. Am I really that ugly that he has to go for the enemy?_ Serenity wondered.

---------

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet and rushed affair. Serenity did not keep eye-contact with either Keko or Antonio, while Yuan Ci glared at the fire dragon from time to time. Keko finished her breakfast and stood up. "Hurry up guys. Everyone will be outside now." The Halfling ordered.

"I'm done darling!" Antonio called, dumping his half-eaten breakfast and rushing outside to Keko's side. Peter followed a little while after. Serenity glanced over to Yuan Ci.

"Yuan, does Antonio really love Keko?" the dragon of wind questioned. Yuan Ci paused as he glanced over to Serenity. He was unsure what the term _love_ meant but Antonio spoke a lot of it, usually with Keko's name thrown in too. The water dragon slowly nodded his head.

"I am sorry Serenity." Yuan Ci mumbled as Serenity bowed her head. Her bangs shadowed her eyes as she rubbed her eyes. When she looked up a somewhat bright false smile was on her face.

"It's cool Yuan. No worries." She lied before heading outside. Yuan Ci sighed and hurried to join his friends.

--------

Yukimura pointed to a large castle as the group came to the end of the forest. "That's the place. It's crawling with guards, both human and demon." The red samurai explained. Sun Ren bit her lip as Lu Xun held her hand.

"Do you know where they are in the building?" The daughter of Sun Ce questioned. Yukimura shook his head causing Sun Ren to sigh loudly.

"No. I tried to find them but things got a little too dangerous." Kunoichi replied. Serenity walked as two guards shifted slightly in the position by the door. An idea hit her.

"Why don't we spilt up? Some of us can go into the castle to find the Qiao sisters and some of us can wait outside as look out." Serenity suggested. Some of the warriors nodded in agreement making Serenity smile. "Cool. Me and the boys will head through….the east route." She added.

"Oh…" Antonio paused a little. "I was going to go with Keko." He muttered in a small voice. Keko, Yuan Ci and Serenity glared at him causing him to squeak a little. "But Serenity's idea is good."

Keko rolled her eyes. "I'll go with Lu Xun and Sun Ren. We'll head through the north route." She stated. Lu Xun glanced at Sun Ren who nodded her head quickly. She stopped her hat from slipping and smiled.

"Me, Masamune and Magoichi shall go through the south route." Sakura called. Masamune grabbed his wife's arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Why Magoichi?" He questioned in a low voice. Sakura pointed to the said gunman who seemed to be getting closer to Diao Chan by the second. The songbird seemed uncomfortable while her bodyguard wondered if it was a good idea to drive an arrow through Magoichi's head.

"For Diao Chan sake. Please Masamune." Sakura pleaded. Masamune grumbled before nodding his head. He tried his attention to Magoichi as he grabbed the Gunman's arm. Magoichi gave out a whine of protest.

"I and Lu Hua shall head through west route." Diao Chan confirmed. Lu Hua nodded in agreement with her lady's plan when Nene coughed a little. "Yes Lady Nene?"

"I shall come with you. It's not safe for a young lady to be alone." Nene commented before smiling at Lu Hua. "I do not doubt your abilities in protecting your lady but perhaps some help will be needed." Nene added. Lu Hua thought it over before nodding her head.

"Very well then. That leaves me and Kunoichi to act as look-out." Yukimura stated as a carriage made its way towards the castle. "Everyone, down." Yukimura ordered. Everyone dropped down. They watched as two soldiers checked the carriage before allowing it inside.

"Who do you suppose went in?" Peter whispered. The warriors watched as the solid wood doors closed shut. Magoichi shrugged a little.

"Who cares as long as they're hot." He commented before looking at Lu Xun. "By the way, are the Qiao Sister's hot at all?" he questioned, earning a well aimed punch to the gut. Magoichi gasped loudly and glared at Sun Ren. "What the hell was that for?"

"Don't you dare speak of my mother and aunt like that again. All you need to know is that they are way out of your league." Sun Ren hissed. She turned on her heel and carried on towards the north route with Lu Xun and Keko.

"That was your own fault. You never learn." Masamune muttered as he helped Magoichi up. The gunman rubbed his stomach before smiling broadly.

"What can I say Masamune? I never learn around pretty women." He chuckled. Masamune scowled and grabbed his friend by the arm. Sakura looked back at the others.

"We'll head out. Don't get killed." Then the female Date turned and ran behind her husband and friend. Diao Chan, Lu Hua and Nene nodded before headed off in the direction of the west route. Left behind were the dragons, Yukimura and Kunoichi.

"My friends. Let us head up and collect glory." Yuan Ci chirped and ran ahead. Peter chased after him.

"Partner! Wait up!" The cowboy called as Antonio glanced at Serenity. The dragon of wind glared at him before running to catch up with the other two. Antonio stared at her in confusion and ran behind. Yukimura looked at his friend. Kunoichi chuckled.

"The little one sure has a lot of energy. Kind of reminds me of….me." she giggled. Yukimura smiled slightly.

* * *

_Yayness! New part started. _

_**Antonio:**__ Now you only have one more._

_Yeah. Hey wait a minute… (Looks Antonio over.) Why are you covered in blood? _

_**Antonio:**__ Got into a fight with Vengeance. He's kicking my ass._

_**Keko:**__ Yay! Go V! __**MHR**__ would like to thank __**windXSchick, Elena**__ & __**halfhuman123**__ for reviewing._


	22. Chapter 22: The Qiao sisters

**Chapter 2:  
The Qiao sisters**

"Something's not right."

Masamune and Magoichi glanced behind as Sakura came to a stop. "Sakura? What's wrong?" Masamune questioned. Sakura strained her hearing as she listened out for the sound of running feet.

"Can you hear that?" The female Date questioned. Magoichi raised an eyebrow. He looked round before shaking his head.

"Sorry darling. I can't hear anything." He mumbled. Sakura stared at the gunman for a second as Magoichi rested his gun on his shoulder. Magoichi was starting to get a little un-nerved.

"That's just it. We haven't seen a single enemy along this corridor and we haven't heard a single one of them. Where are they?" Sakura questioned. Masamune glanced down the corridor before grabbing his wife's hand and leading her down the corridor.

--------

"There seems to be a lot of cheering outside." Peter pointed out as the dragons walked past an open window. Antonio stopped and peeked to find a large group in the courtyard of the castle.

"Whoa! Something big is happening down there." Antonio breathed as his friends joined his side. Serenity bit her lip while Yuan Ci pulled himself up using the window sill. The enemy was grouped in the courtyard and were cheering over something. In the middle of the courtyard was a large platform. The dragons could not see who was on it.

"Do you think Lady Da Qiao and Lady Xiao Qiao are down there?" Yuan Ci questioned looking at his friends. It was something the group did not want to happen. Serenity decided to answer.

"I hope not Yuan. Come on. We have to hurry." She ordered and moved away from the window sill. The male dragons followed closely behind.

--------

Lu Hua crept behind Diao Chan and Nene, her bow loaded and ready. So far they had not run into any trouble which made Lu Hua even more worried. Where was the enemy? Nothing made sense. The Chinese bodyguard glanced out of a passing window and gasped. Nene looked back at her. "Little one? What's wrong?" The ninja questioned.

"Come here. You have to see this, my lady." Lu Hua whispered, not taking her eyes off the scene. Diao Chan frowned a little before back tracking back to her bodyguard.

"Lu Hua, what is it?" The songbird questioned as she came to the window. Diao Chan stared at the large group of enemy soldiers. Nene joined the two females as a young female began to dance on the platform. "Who is that?" Diao Chan asked.

"That would be Okuni." Nene began. "She doesn't really fight for anyone but I know she does have feelings for Keiji Maeda. She's a travelling priestess who dances for funds for her shrine." Nene informed. Lu Hua glanced towards Nene.

"So why is she dancing for the enemy?" The little warrior questioned as Diao Chan's eyes wondered over the enemy. Her eyes widened when she saw the commander of the group. Nene shrugged.

"Funds I guess. Okuni has a habit of raising the moral of the warriors. Not her fault really I guess." The Kunoichi muttered off-hand. Nene glanced at Diao Chan who had paled a lot. "Lady Diao Chan? Is everything alright?"

"Dong Zhou." Diao Chan whispered as Lu Hua glanced over to the far side of the courtyard. The little bodyguard cursed in Chinese before pulling Diao Chan down. Nene quickly followed; confusion in her eyes.

"We have to find the Qiao sister and fast." Lu Hua stated. Nene did not have time to question as Lu Hua pushed her lady along. The Kunoichi followed effortlessly.

----------

Keko closed her eyes as Lu Xun and Sun Ren carried on along the corridor. For some reason Keko could hear a voice in her head, a voice that sounded just like Vengeance. _It couldn't be. I mean, how can V reach me here._ Keko wondered. Lu Xun stopped his fiancée.

_**Turn right! They're in the first door you come too.**_

Keko slowly opened her eyes. "This way. Quickly." Keko ordered, turning right. Lu Xun looked at Sun Ren who shrugged. They quickly followed the half-demon.

--------

Vengeance smiled widely as he continued to read _Orochi_'s book. The young male had already found a passage which told the reader were the Qiao sisters were being held. Vengeance had started to talk straight into the book, hoping in some form or another that Keko could hear him.

Unknown to Vengeance, his bedroom door was a slightly ajar as Ako and Eecho looked through. "Should we tell Master?" Ako inquired glancing at her sister. Eecho shook her head quickly.

"No. Vengeance needs this Ako. Let's leave him to it." She whispered in reply before dragging her sister away from the door.

-------

Keko tensed as she eyed the door in front of her. Sun Ren frowned a little. "What are you waiting for?" The Wu warrior questioned. Keko licked her lips as she grabbed both her handguns. The half-demon kicked the door hard and swung her guns around the room. Keko's aim finally fell on two figures in the corner of the room. The taller of the two used a pair of giant fans to shield herself.

"Please! Spare our lives!" she squeaked while the shorter of the two glared hard. She too held a pair of giant fans. Keko lowered her guns as she stared at the two females.

"Go on! I dare ya! Take a shot!" the shorter one yelled causing the taller one to pull her back. Sun Ren and Lu Xun ran into the room. When Sun Ren's eyes fell on the figures, she squeaked in happiness.

"Mother! Aunt!" Sun Ren squealed. The taller glanced over her fans before they hit the floor in surprise.

"Sun Ren? Oh my darling Sun Ren. I am so happy to see you alive." The taller female smiled and hugged Sun Ren tightly. Keko scratched her head with the butt end of her gun and glanced at Lu Xun. The young Wu warrior smiled and let out a sigh of relief.

"Are these the sisters?" The half-demon questioned to which Lu Xun nodded his head. Keko smiled and turned back to the sisters. "Ladies. Pleasure to meet you. I'm Keko Ling Spicer and I'll be your escort out of this place." Keko stated cheerily. The taller female bowed lowly before elbowing her sister.

"Lady Keko, we thank you for your help. I am Lady Diao Qiao." The shorter one rose and quickly cut Da Qiao off.

"And I'm Lady Xiao Qiao but you can just call me Xiao." She grinned childishly. Keko raised her eyes in a mock style before nodding her head.

"Deal, only if you don't call me _Lady_. That is so not my style." Keko joked. Da Qiao nodded her head and turned to Lu Xun. The young warrior bowed lowly.

"Master Lu Xun. I thank you for looking after my daughter. I am forever in your debt." Da Qiao smiled. Sun Ren rolled her eyes a little as Lu Xun rose to look at the elder Qiao. He returned her smile.

"With all due respect my lady, I made you and your husband a promise. I did not intend on breaking it." He informed. Xiao Qiao tapped her foot, gathering the attention of everyone in the room.

"Now that the happy reunion is over, can we get out of here?" she questioned. Keko nodded her head and held the door open for the others to leave.

* * *

_Yay, new chapter _

_**Jack:**__ and your birthday soon, right? _

Yeppers! What you getting me for my birthday?

_**Jack: **__Erm…well…about that…. _

_**Keko: MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena**__ & __**halfhuman123**__ for reviewing_


	23. Chapter 23: Reinforcements or Servants

**Chapter 3:  
****Reinforcements or Servants of Orochi?**

The Qiao sisters knew that they had never run so fast in their life. The eldest sister, Da Qiao wondered how Keko could run so fast and not be out of breath. The youngest, Xiao Qiao didn't really care as long as they got out of the castle. The sounds of a fight floated towards Sun Ren's ears causing her to stop by a window. Lu Xun spun round. "Sun Ren, come on. We don't have time." He called.

"A fight is happening down in the courtyard!" Sun Ren replied, pointing quickly outside. Keko back-tracked and stopped by a second window. The air in the courtyard smelt of dust and blood.

"Looks like the others are making is easier for us to escape." Keko chuckled before looking at the warrior. "Come on. I do want to get my own licks in on the fight." The half-demon laughed before darted off. The group looked at each other before following Keko.

---------

Yukimura tensed when he heard horses coming closer. Kunoichi jumped up into a tree and scanned the area when she spotted someone. The female ninja giggled to herself but remained hidden. As the large group of warriors got closer to the castle, Yukimura stood in front of them. "Halt! You shall go no further!" The red Samurai yelled, his spear pointing at the leader of the group.

"Yukimura? Yukimura is that you?" the leader asked as they dismounted. Kunoichi appeared by Yukimura's side and waved at another ninja. The Red Samurai stared in shock.

"If it isn't Hanzo. How ya been Mister Miserable?" Kunoichi joked as Hanzo Hattori merely glared back. Yukimura realised his mistake and bowed quickly.

"Lord Sun Ce. Forgive me!" Yukimura spluttered as the leader of the group laughed loudly. A second figure joined him.

"Yukimura, get up. You don't have to be sorry." Sun Ce of Wu ordered. Yukimura slowly rose to his feet and smiled at the young Wu lord. "It's good to see you again Yukimura. We thought you'd been captured by Orochi again." Sun Ce added.

The second figure eyed the castle as the sounds of screams were getting louder. "What's going on in there?" The figure questioned.

"Lord Zhou Yu. We have gathered some warriors and they went inside to save Lady Da and Lady Xiao Qiao. However someone has placed a spell on the door and neither I nor Kunoichi can get it open." Yukimura explained. Sun Ce felt panic rise in his throat and he was not the only one. Zhou Yu looked at his best friend before looking at another figure head of the group.

"Lord Ieyasu, perhaps more man power is needed!" Zhou Yu called. Ieyasu Tokugawa nodded his head and ordered his soldiers to attack the front gates of the castle.

----------

Keko came to a sudden stop when she reached the bottom of a long stair way. Something shiny had caught her eye which led the Halfling to find something tucked under the stairs. Keko peered at the item before gasping loudly. "What in the name of Chaos is this doing here?" she wondered.

"What a strange contraption." Xiao Qiao commented, cocking her head to one side. Da Qiao shrunk away a little; feeling a little scared of the strange silver beast before them. Keko smiled as she wiped a hand over the body.

"It's a motorbike. My father has dozens of these _contraptions_ at home." An idea was slowly forming in Keko's head as she turned to look at Lu Xun. "Lu, take the girls down that small corridor. There's a small door that leads to the courtyard. Go on, get going." Keko ordered.

"What about you?" Da Qiao inquired as Sun Ren took her hand. Keko pulled the motorbike out from under the stairs and began to pull it upstairs.

"I'm going to make one hell of an entrance." Keko giggled. When she reached the top, Keko turned the bike on and revved the engine a few times. Sun Ren pulled her mother down the small corridor where the group stumbled through the door and into the courtyard.

What greeted them was complete and utter chaos.

--------

Diao Chan scanned the area as Lu Hua coughed loudly. Nene had departed to help the priestess Okuni but Diao Chan was more set on finding Dong Zhou. The said tyrant smirked evilly as he appeared before Diao Chan. "So, the little mix has returned to me. Do you think I will forgive you for what you have done?" He hissed.

Diao Chan swallowed a lump in her throat before pointed a mace at the man. "Dong Zhou! I am here to put an end to you." Lu Hua stood by her lady's side, her arrow ready. "I know now I can no longer rely on Master Lu Bu to end your life so the task has fallen to me." The song bird yelled over the chaos. Dong Zhou laughed loudly when a third figure joined Diao Chan.

"Zhang Liao? Have you betrayed me too?" Dong Zhou hissed again, pointing his sword at the third figure. Lu Hua smiled widely as Zhang Liao stood in stance, his eyes turning hard and glaring at Dong Zhou.

"Yes, I am betraying you. Because of two courageous females, I feel it is my duty in honour to stop you now." Zhang Liao spat. Before either side to fight, the main doors of the castle burst open and a motorbike sailed through the air.

"What is that?" Masamune questioned, staring at the object as it made a noisy and bumpy landing. He swung his sword around, chopping off an enemy's head before joining his wife. Sakura watched as two white objects shot out from either side of the bike's owner.

"It's Keko!" she called as the Halfling swung the bike round in a wide arch. The Halfling grinned widely as she got off the bike. She held onto the hand-bars, looking over the slaughter.

"Anyone left for me?" Keko joked before throwing the bike into two demons. The Halfling glanced over to the entrance doors when they buckled but remained still. _Chaos magic? How strange. _Keko mumbled in her head. She was about to dispel the magic when a scream of pain filled the air.

Everyone who was still alive glanced over to the last enemy alive. Dong Zhou clutched at an arrow embedded in his leg and tried to pull it out. Diao Chan swung her mace, smacking the tyrant in the face. He hit the floor, spitting out blood onto the dusty floor. As the large man tried to back away, Lu Hua let another shot fire, the arrow embedding itself in his shoulder. Okuni winced.

"Mercy, such violence." She commented before looking at Lu Xun. "Should we not stop them?" she inquired. Lu Xun shook his head.

"No, they need this. This will finally bring them peace." He muttered as Sun Ren burrowed her face in his chest. Lu Xun hugged her tightly, still afraid that something could tear them apart. Keko shook her head and dispelled the magic surrounding the entrance doors when they burst open. Keko took a step back, eyeing the new group. In the background Zhang Liao delivered the final blow.

Dong Zhou was now dead.

Diao Chan dropped her bloody mace and fell to the floor. She felt sick as she looked at the blood on her hands. Lu Hua hugged her sworn sister while Zhang Liao stood ready to protect both females. "Who are you?" he called towards the new group. Keko's eyes widened in shock and anger when she noticed someone.

"You!" She yelled and charged towards a warrior. Sun Ren, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao and Lu Xun were too late to stop her.

"Wait!" Lu Xun yelled. Everyone turned to look at him.

"They're not servants of Orochi! That's my husband!" Da Qiao cried out but Keko's target was not the young lord of Wu.

* * *

_New chappie peeps! Yayness! _

_**Jack:**__ So, what was __**Cloverfield **__like? _

Oh…My…God! It was like the coolest film ever! (Goes into a long rant on how cool the film was. _**Jack**__ sweat drops) _

_**Keko: MHR**__ would like to thank __**Halfhuman123**__ & __**Elena**__ for their reviews._


	24. Chapter 24: Joining the rebels

**Chapter 4:  
Joining the rebels**

Vengenace laughed.

He felt the need too. While the other warriors warned Keko not to attack Sun Ce, the halfing had gone straight for a very familiar ninja. The young male teen jumped for joy as he read the story. He cheered his friend on, telling her not to hold back.

And somehow it seemed Keko could hear every word.

---------

"Papa!"

Sun Ce smiled widely, forgetting all about Keko and the ninja fighting. He held his arms open as his daughter charged forward. Da Qiao smiled warmly as her husband hugged his daughter for the first time in weeks. "Papa, I'm so happy to see you!" Sun Ren gushed, hugging her father tighter. Sun Ce laughed loudly before letting his daughter go. He looked her over, amazed at how much she had grown.

"I'm happy to see you too Ren." Sun Ce replied before spying his wife. Da Qiao smiled again before her husband sweeped her off her feet. "Da Qiao! God, I missed you so much." He whispered, hugging his wife tightly. Da Qiao let her tiny frame be covered by her husband, sighing in happiness that her family was together again at last. Magoichi rolled his eyes before whistling loudly. "What?" Sun Ce questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"As much as I would like to see you two make out, may I just point out that Keko is currantly beating the living snot out of your ninja." the gunman smirked, pointing to the fight. Everyone turned to watch Keko knock the stuffing out of her newest rival. Kotaro Fuma did not stand a chance against Keko's punches. Magoichi grinned suddenly and lent towards Serenity. "I bet you any money Keko kicks Kotaro's ass." he stated smugly. Serenity merely stared as the demon trio made themselves known once more.

"Better master then me are you?" Keko spat as she slammed her knee in the ninja's chest. Kotaro groaned and stumbled back. He glared at the pint sized warrior as she got back into stance. "I can kick your ass from here all the way to Orochi and back!" Keko yelled as she charged forward. Eecho sighed loudly and shook her head.

"Is Keko picking fights again?" she grumbled. The ninja Hanzo stared at the demons in mild interest as the trio all shook their heads. "That girl should really pick someone in her own weight class." Eecho commented, a little too loudly. As Keko slammed Kotaro into the ground, she spun round to glare at her god-demons.

"He **is** in my weight class! Besides, I can take care of much older, much bigger demons!" The halfing yelled back as Kotaro picked himself up. The priestess Okuni shook her head before looking towards Ieyasu. He looked back, seemingly understand her small plan. He coughed and nodded at his protector. Hanzo disappeared from view before reappearing behind Keko. The halfing had no time to dodge the ninja as Hanzo grabbed her by the waist. "Put me down! Let me go or I'll rip out your liver! I'm warning you!" Keko screamed.

"Perhaps we should use the castle as base for the time being." Zhou Yu suggested, one arm around his wife's shoulders.

-------

It was a bit of an understand to say that Keko was a little ticked off. The halfing showed it very well as she snatched a drink from Serenity and pouted sourly. The demon trio had explained everything letting Sun Ce and Ieyasu get up to speed with everything. "So you are after the one whole stole this **Shen-gong-wu**?" Xiao Qiao questioned from her perch next to her husband. Yuan Ci nodded his head.

"It's important that we get the wu. Other wise we won't be able to get home." Peter stated. There was a short silence before Hanzo looked over to Keko. The demon trio sat in front of her, whispering over something when Keko closed her eyes.

"Why did you attack Kotaro?" The blue claded ninja questioned. Keko slowly opened her eyes and stared at Hanzo. He stared back. Normally people would would have shuddered under Hanzo's stare but Keko seemed unaffected.

"**He** attacked the village where Lady Sun Ren was hiding. **He** claimed to be a Chaos Master. **He** wanted a re-match and I would have given it to him if **you** had not stopped me." the halfing hissed. Kotaro huffed from his perch as Sun Ce and Zhuo Yu looked at each other. Hanzo's glare got worst and it looked as though the two were about to fight.

"I was merely carrying out my duties." Hanzo replied. Keko slammed her hands down either side of her and was about to get up. Hanzo rose slightly as well. All the officers looked at each other wondering if a fight was about to break out there and then. Instead Ieyasu placed a hand on Hanzo's shoulder, warning him not to move. The blue claded ninja nodded at his master before sitting back down. Serenity grabbed Keko's arm pulling her back.

"Well, now that's settled, what are we going to do now?" Yukimura questioned. The Wu lord looked at his daughter as she smiled at the rag-tag team she had traveled with. Lu Xun smiled at Sun Ren, knowing just what she was thinking.

"I think we should all head East and join with the rebel forces led by Nobunaga Oda." Sun Ren stated before looking at her father. "Sakura suggested the idea Papa and it's all we have." she pointed out while Sakura blushed slightly. Masamune smiled at his wife, gently taking hold of her hand. Sun Ce smiled at his daughter. She had learnt alot while he was away and he had the strange group to thank. Sun Ce stood up.

"Alright! We're heading East." He paused and looked outside. "But first it would be better if we grab as much supplies as we can. We don't wanna say here for too long incase more Orochi forces arrive." he added.

-------

Sun Ce watched as everyone did their part to gather supplies. The recent tag alongs to the group was the warrior Zhang Liao and the priest Okuni. Normally Sun Ce would have been a bit funny about letting Zhang Liao join but all hands were needed if they were going to defeat Orochi. A figure slowly walked towards Sun Ce along the gang walk before stopping at his side. "Lord Sun Ce."

The young lord of Wu smiled but did not look at the figure. "I want to thank you for saving my wife and protecting my daughter, Lu Xun." He replied. Lu Xun bowed again, a smile painted on his lips. He would have given anything for Sun Ren and Lady Da Qiao.

"I made you a promise my Lord. I was not about to break it." Lu Xun stated as he straightened up. "I would have not let myself rest until both your wife and daughter were by your side." The wu officer added. Sun Ce finally looked at Lu Xun, smiling widely at the officer he would soon welcome into his family.

"I knew I made the right choice when I chose you to marry my daughter." Lu Xun blushed a little before shaking his head slightly. They both knew that Sun Ren wouldn't have wanted anyone else. Sun Ce glanced up the sky, a sudden look of sadness in his eyes. Lu Xun frowned. "Don't tell Sun Ren but my father, Quan and Shang Xiang are still held captive by Orochi. I couldn't save my father...I..." Sun Ce squeezed his eyes shut. He jumped when Lu Xun placed a hand on his lord's shoulder.

"Lord Sun Ce, it is not your fault. I know Lord Sun Jian was grateful that you saved him. He would not want you to put yourself down." Lu Xun said, looking his lord dead in the eye. Sun Ce nodded his head.

"You're right Lu Xun." a sudden voice caught the two off-guard and both looked down into the courtyard. Zhang Liao cupped a hand round his mouth before speaking again.

"We are ready My Lord!" He yelled. Sun Ce waved to let him know that they heard as Lu Xun looked over the group. It had been decided that Okuni, Diao Chan, the Qiao sisters and Sun Ren would ride in Okuni's carriage. Nene and Lu Hua would sit on top to act as look out while Magoichi kept the horses in check. The idea had included Sakura but the female Date refused to ride into the carriage. Sun Ce clapped a hand on Lu Xun's shoulder causing the young man to stumble slightly.

"Alright, let's get going. I can't wait to met this Nobunaga guy." The wu lord grinned. Lu Xun chuckled, thankful to be with his lord once more.

* * *

_Wahoo! Another chapter done! _

_**Jack:**__ bout time! _

_**Keko: MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena **__& __**Halfhuman123**__ for their reviews_


	25. Chapter 25: Nobunaga Oda

**Chapter 5:  
Nobunaga Oda**

The gang had been making good progress as they got further away from the castle. Inside the carriage Sun Ren chewed on her lower lip before pulling down a small shutter. Diao Chan smiled sadly at the young Wu Princess. She knew just how she felt as the songbird also missed her beloved. Diao Chan cast her glance to the opposite window and sighed deeply to herself. _Master Lu Bu. Why did you have to change so much?_

Sun Ren lent out of the carriage a little before meeting eyes with Zhang Liao. The officer smiled warmly and Sun Ren felt at ease. "If there something you need my Lady?" Zhang Liao questioned. Sun Ren shook her head then, catching of Lu Xun and her father, the Wu Princess disappeared back inside the carriage.

Keko jammed her hands in her pockets and kept her eyes on the dusty road. So far she had managed to get the dragons to work as a team which meant now Keko had to find something else to do. Fighting was all well and good but Keko only wanted to fight with Orochi and his forces.

"_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentionem,  
Quonium cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae."_

"That's a very haunting song."

Keko snapped out of her trace and glanced over to Ieyasu. "Where did you learn that from?" The general questioned as his horse trotted up next to Keko. The half-ling shrugged.

"It's sort of a christening song. My mother used to sing to me when I was little." Keko replied, smiling a little. Antonio lent closer to Serenity.

"Little? Ya think she was into pink?" Antonio chuckled. Serenity sighed and shook her head. The fire dragon frowned a little then stared straight ahead. _And my luck with woman continues._ He grumbled. Zhou Yu looked up at the sky.

"I hope we find Nobunaga soon. Night will be falling." He mumbled before a foot solider ran towards him. "Yes?"

"My Lord. There is a camp just up ahead. We cannot see any flags flying. Shall we proceed?" The solider asked. Zhou Yu looked at his sworn brother. Sun Ce nodded his head and the group continued on.

---------

_So this is the so called demon king? There is no demon trace on him. Who do these mortals think they're kidding?_ Keko huffed in her head as she eyed the figure in front of her.

The camp that the foot soldiers had seen did belong to Nobunaga Oda. With him were several other officers who had escaped Orochi's control. Nene had a happy reunion with her husband Hideyoshi. With the other warriors had gone for food and rest, Keko continued to stare at Nobunaga. The demon king smiled at her but Keko merely crossed her eyes over her chest. "Can I help you?" The words slipped from Nobunaga's mouth like water.

"No. I'm fine." Keko replied curtly and left to her tent. Nobunaga's vassal, Ranmaru Mori, frowned deeply but said nothing.

----------

Keko slowly closed her eyes when she heard a rustling from outside her tent. Grabbing of her katanas, the half-ling aimed it at the figure as they entered her tent. Completely out of his character, Peter squeaked when he came face to face with the sword. Keko smirked a little.

"Sorry Peter. Can't be too carefully, right?" she chuckled as she placed the sword back in its sheath. The cowboy let out a low sigh before dusting down his shirt. "Can I help at all? I'm about to get some sleep."

Peter shook his head. "Ah was just makin' sure you're all right." He replied. Keko nodded her head and watched him leave. The half-ling lay back down her the small bed and slipped into her darkened dreams.

---------

Hideyoshi stared at the demon trio in front of him as they requested a meeting with Nobunaga. Ranmaru kept his sword trained on the trio while Mitsuhide refused to let them past. AnnaMaria huffed loudly but said nothing.

"Lord Nobunaga must meet with us. We have information that will help him defeat Orochi." Ako stated once more. A tent flap rustled as Nobunaga appeared before his officers. His wife No followed closely behind.

"Information?" The Demon King drawled. "What kind of information?"

Eecho stood firm in front of the imposing warrior. "Orochi must be defeated by someone of demon blood. You may have earned the title of _Demon King_ but you are no demon." She replied. Hideyoshi snorted.

"And where are we meant to find a demon? They have sworn to fight for Orochi." The monkey warrior pointed out. Ako smirked.

"The demon we're thinking about isn't a full-bloodied demon. She's a _half_-demon, daughter to the most famous demon general in the demon army." Ako paused and swallowed thickly. "How many times did I say demon?" she questioned looking at her sisters.

"Enough." Nobunaga ordered. The trio jumped a little. "I wish to speak to this half-demon before night fall. Bring her before my council." He ordered and returned to his tent. Ranmaru sheath his sword and took his place outside Nobunaga's tent. Mitsuhide followed the trio while Hideyoshi returned to his wife.

-----------

Nobunaga glanced towards the flap of his tent as Keko entered. The half-ling yawned loudly. "This had better be good. I was having a very good dream." She croaked. Nobunaga smiled.

"The little demons told me a half-demon could defeat Orochi. If you are that demon, I am being to doubt their words."

Keko rolled his eyes. "What you see is what you get. I am a half-demon. My mother is the most famous general in the underworld army. My guardian angel is a Chaos dealer who in turn taught me the rules and powers of Chaos." Keko paused letting a sly grin appear on her face. "I've doubted everyone since I saw you. You're no demon king." She added.

Nobunaga raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell? It's not like…"

Keko laughed loudly, cutting him off. "Not like I can sense Demon energy? Oh that's where you're wrong. Mortals and demons have different energy levels. I sense no demon energy on you therefore you are not a demon. You got your name from slaughtering thousands of innocent people."

"And you've never killed innocent people?" Nobunaga chuckled but Keko decided to change the subject.

"I'll kill Orochi for you but you must take the win as your own. Make history from it. You can do, can't you?" she asked. When Nobunaga nodded his head, Keko smirked. "Well then, we have a deal."

**End of Part 5

* * *

**_Gomen for making you guys wait for so long. My poor little laptop got a virus and I have to re-format the whole thing. _

_**Jack:**__ But you're back, right? _

You bet I am! Oh, and I don't own the song Keko sung. It's the opening theme for _**Elfen Lied**__. _

_**Keko:**__**MHR**__ would like to thank __**halfhuman123**__ &__** Elena**__ for their reviews._


	26. Chapter 26: The Battle

**Part 6:  
Chapter 1: The Battle**

The battle for _Koshi Castle_ was a long and hard battle.

Keiji Maeda sighed to himself as his horse _Matsukaze_ stamped the ground. Keiji patted the horse's neck. "I know how ya feel buddy." He mumbled. He was currently looking after a cannon base. One of Orochi's servants, Hognose, eyes the wild one closely before barking out orders to the other troops.

Keiji lay down on Matsukaze and stared at the sky. Wasn't there going to be any fun? Suddenly the doors to the base opened and a bleeding soldier ran towards the group. Hognose glared at the human. "What is it?" he hissed. Keiji listened closely.

"There's a warrior not far from here. She claims to be a half-demon. She's slaughtering thousands of Lord Orochi's forces, both human and demon alike." The soldier explained. Keiji sat up, a broad grin on his face.

"Alright. Time for me to get some action." He cheered. Hognose stared at him, about to argue when Keiji shook his head. "I'll deal with it. You just look after the cannons. Can't let anyone get to them, right?" He chuckled. Hognose closed his mouth and watched Keiji spur his horse on.

---------

Keko glanced behind at the dragons, resting a blood-soaked Katana on her shoulder. Keko had ordered the dragons to stick close to her if they ever wanted to fight the Hey-lin Baddie. So far they had managed to catch up.

Along with an unwanted guest.

Keko sighed loudly as a pink paper parasol skimmed across the ground, smacking into several enemy officers. The Miko priestess, Okuni, reclaimed her parasol and quickly joined Keko. The dragons were not far behind. "Must you join us?" Keko asked. Okuni smiled.

"I must find Master Keiji." She replied sweetly. The group came to a skidding stop as more enemies appeared. "I wish to help you so it will be easier to find him." Okuni added. Keko snorted and launched into battle.

---------

Orochi watched the chaos from his throne room window. He inhaled deeply as Da Ji and his third helper appeared by his side. "Is anything wrong my lord?" Da Ji asked.

"_A Han-you is drawing closer."_ Orochi mumbled. The third person raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"So? Every warrior on this battle field will die." He locked eyes with Da Ji as she glared at him. "No-one will survive." A sickening smirk appeared on his face and despite herself, Da Ji shivered violently. Orochi said nothing and stared at the sky. He could feel something. Something was about to happen.

He knew it.

-----------

Keko watched her last enemy hit the floor. There was a deep sadness that rose in her chest. Keko couldn't explain it but she was sure her mother felt the same when she was at war. The chaos round the half-demon dimmed as Keko tilted her head back to stare at the sky.

Then she screamed.

It was a loud scream, reaching to the corners of the battle field and beyond. A scream that came straight from the soul. What was the point in this war? Why would someone place their lives in the hand of the Snake King only to have it thrown away?

When Keko could not scream anymore, she merely stared at the sky when the sound of pounding hooves caught her attention. Keko stared ahead of her as a figure on a horse rode straight towards her. _And so the chaos continues._ Keko grumbled as the figure got closer.

"Keko! What the hell are you doing?" Serenity yelled. Keko took a deep breath in and jumped high. As the Horse thundered ever closer, Keko kicked the rider in the chest sending the figure crashing to the ground. The horse came to slow stop as Keko landed on the ground as gracefully as she could. Which wasn't very gracefully as it looked like a flapping chicken. In Keko's opinion, it couldn't be helped. The figure groaned.

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?" the figure cursed, rubbing their chest. Slowly the figure stood up as Keko glared at him. "Are you the half-demon tearing up the place?" The figure asked cockily, resting his pike on his shoulders.

"I am Keko Ling Spicer. I am the half-demon you seek. Who are you?" Keko asked as the dragons and Okuni joined her. Okuni gasped loudly, which in turn caused the figure to gasp as well.

"O-O-Okuni?" the figure asked before shaking his head. "What are you doing here?" He inquired as Okuni stepped forward. Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"You know this guy?" he asked the Miko as she smiled warmly at the figure. Keko sighed and once again rested a blood-soaked katana on her shoulder. She glanced at the other, cursing at the scratches and nicks in the steel.

"I have been searching for you Master Keiji. I had hoped you hadn't joined Orochi's side but I can see I was wrong." Okuni's smile faded a little before it appeared. "Please Master Keiji. Join us and help us rid the world of the Snake King." Okuni begged. Keiji sighed loudly.

"How can I refuse you Okuni?" He smiled at the priestess and placed a large on her small shoulder. The Miko smiled at the man before Keiji looked over the others. "I take it you want to fight with Orochi and his helpers. Follow me. I'll show you a hidden route."

------------

The hidden route was a small passage, slightly covered by rubble. Keiji shifted as much as he could before dusting his hands. "This should take you straight to the courtyard. I can't go in with you so I'm going to help the rebels with Okuni. Good luck in there." Keiji informed. Keko nodded her thanks as entered the passage first.

"Thank you oh brave warrior. We shall not forget your good deed." Yuan Ci stated, bowing formally. Keiji glanced at Okuni who seemed just as confused as he did.

"No sweat kid. Now, get going." Keiji ordered, pushing the smaller monk along. Serenity, Antonio and Peter all followed. Keiji looked back at Okuni. "You didn't need to come find me Okuni. These battles are getting too dangerous." He pointed out. Okuni merely smiled and walked over to Matsukaze.

--------

When the dragons and Keko appeared in the courtyard, they found Orochi and only one helper. Antonio stared at the smirking figure, his mouth hitting the floor. "Oh…my…God! It's a giant bean!" he yelled as if in terror.

"The name's Hannibal Roy Bean thank you very much." Hannibal smirked again, his eyes lingering on Keko and Serenity. "I'm surprised you made it this far." He chuckled. Keko snorted and glanced at Serenity.

"He's yours. I'm going to get Orochi." Turning on her heel, Keko took off. She ran towards a taller figure, holding a large scythe. Next to him was a young boy with blue hair. Keko slammed to a stop and gasped loudly. "V? What the hell are you going to do to him?" Keko screamed. Orochi coolly raised an eyebrow.

"_Does he mean the world to you?"_ he asked as Keko took a slow step back. Vengeance sadly looked at Keko who continued to shake her head.

"Keiko. Please, put your weapon down. Swear to join Orochi and we'll have a happier life. Together." He stated, smiling a little. Keko paused and frowned deeply. Did he just cal her _Keiko_? That wasn't like V at all. Neither was the act of surrendering to Orochi. Something was up.

"What did you say V?" Keko asked. Vengeance exhaled sadly and began to explain again. Keko closed her eyes.

"Please Keiko. It's me. You can trust me, can't you?" Vengeance questioned. All the while Orochi remained silently, watching the exchange. Keko's eyes opened and she narrowed them dangerously. Vengeance gulped in fear.

"Lair!" Keko screamed. One end of her scarf shot out, hitting Vengeance in the chest. The boy screamed in pain before the magic disappeared and Da Ji slowly fell to the floor. Orochi watched in mock amusement.

"Im-Im-Im-Impossible." Da Ji whispered before dying. Keko glared at Orochi as crimson red eyes locked with mis-matched eyes.

"V would never ask that of me. He would never say my name wrong. You should have never used him as bait to trick me." Keko snapped. She sheathed both Katanas and summoned her own scythe. "I will crush your dreams and your body in one fatal swoop." The half-demon hissed dangerous. Orochi grinned.

"_Very well then. Show me the might of the human spirit."

* * *

__Finished!_

_**Jack:**__ Where the hell have you been? _

Oh you know. Making AMVs, updating my Cloverfield story.

_**Keko: MHR**__ would like to thank __**Elena **__& __**Halfhuman123**__ for their reviews. Oh and to answer __**Halfhuman123's **__review. This story is about to end in the next five chapters._


	27. Chapter 27: Lilium

**Chapter 2:  
Lilium**

It was that burning pain in the back of his head that always told him things were wrong.

Venegance rubbed the back of his head and winced. Something was wrong, really wrong. The young teen hadn't been able to read more about Keko's fight since his mother had ordered him to be present at Lunch with the Spicers. However Vengeance was not the only one who was feeling the pain. Jack continue to rub the back of his own head before wincing badly. Julia glanced over to Kitana who also seemed to be in discomfort. "Kitana? Are you alright?"

The said demon gasped a little to herself before smiling. "I'm fine Julia. Really." She paused and glanced over to freaky looking coo-coo clock. "Shouldn't you be seeing a client Julia? It's almost one." Kitana added. It was now Julia's turn to gasp as she gathered herself together. Vengeance watched as Jack tried to keep steady but the genius wobbled dangerously. Julia quickly bent down and kissed her only son on the cheek. Vengeance groaned.

"You can stay here. I won't be long." Julia smiled and ruffled up his hair. Vengeance glared at his mother as she left the dining room. Kitana chuckled a little before turning her attention to Vengenance.

"Vengenance. Do you have the book with you?" She asked. Venegance fiddled with his fork, keeping his eyes to the table. How had she found out about the book? Kitana smiled a little as if she had read his mind. "Keko's god-mothers told me. It's alright Vengenance but now we must find out what sort of danger Keko is in." she explained. Jack groaned loudly as held his head in his hands. Venegance knew just how he felt.

"We'd better hurry. It feels like my head is going to explode." The genius groaned again.

-----------

The dragons were surprised that Hannibal could fight so well.

Hannibal himself was surprised that the dragons were holding up against him. "You lot are the new bunch? How did you defeat Chase?" The bean asked, blocking punches from Serenity and Peter. Antonio raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you talking about?" he asked as he landed a kick right in Hannibal's stomach. The bean stumbled back before calling the power of the _Moby Morpher_. Right in front of the dragons' eyes, Hannibal quickly changed into Chase Young. They stared in surprise as _Chase_ clicked his neck and smirked. "That's Chase?" Antonio scratched the back of his neck. "Never met him but my mom did say she, my father, Omi and some of the other temple monks managed to get rid of him. Whatever that means." he informed, getting back into stance. _Chase_ snorted.

"Not likely. I'm immortal." came the short sharp reply and the group flew into battle once more.

--------

Keko gritted her teeth as her scythe blade and Orochi's scythe blade clashing. Orochi smiled at the half-ling. _"You are weak. Your mother must have been weak as well for fall for a human."_ The Snake King taunted. Keko glared at him with all her might.

"Screw you!" she screamed and broke the dead-lock. Orochi jumped back as Keko swung her scythe. It missed the elder demon by inches as he landed gracefully on the floor. Keko balled her left hand into a fist. "You know nothing of the human spirit. You know nothing of my family." she hissed. Her body was covered in more scratches that Orochi but it didn't seem to faze the young half-demon as she charged forward again.

The blades of their weapons bounced against each other as the two tried to get the upper hand. _"Humans are weak creatures. So far none of them have managed to reach this courtyard. Keiji has let love cloud his judgement."_ Orochi smirked. The action was cut short when Keko punched him hard in the cheek. Orochi stumbled back, rubbing his tender cheek. He tasted blood in his mouth. Keko was seething.

"You just don't get it! Love helps you to become stronger. Stronger enough to protect those you love. Masamune Date and Sakura protect each other on the battle field. Lu Xun has searched far and wide for Sun Ren." Keko paused and looked at the ground. "My mother would have given up her own life for my father. And me..." She smiled a little to herself as thoughts of Venegance filled her mind. The half-demon looked up at Orochi. "I would give my life up to protect the one person I love the most in this world!" she screamed.

-------

Despite the pain in his head, Jack chuckled at the passage and glanced at Vengenance. The young boy stared at the writing. "Does she...really mean that?" he asked, glancing at Kitana. The demon general nodded her head.

"If I know my daughter, and I know her damn well, she meant every word of that." Kitana smiled warmly. Venegance smiled back. It was Jack who brought them back to the book as something very bad happened.

--------

Keko charged forward. She wondered why Orochi was glowing a bright white but she couldn't rightly give a damn. She had to end it now, go home to see V once again. It had been too long without his company. She missed him like crazy. Keko had gotten within inches of Orochi before a black portal opened up, trapping her in place. Keko gave a squeak of surprise as she tried to pull her legs out of the sticky black gloop. Orochi smirked and slammed his scythe into Keko.

She screamed in pain as she was sent flying backwards and slamming into the courtyard wall. The almighty cracking sound seemed to reach even the ears of Nobunaga Oda who turned to see where the sound was coming from. Sakura glanced at Masamune who stared at Orochi's fortress. "Masamune?" She whispered. The one-eyed dragon said nothing but continued to stare at the castle.

Keko hit the floor on her stomach, leaving behind a large crater from the impact. Two tears fell down her face as Orochi slowly walked away. "Moma. Papa. I'm sorry." The half-demon whispered and closed her eyes. It wasn't meant to be like this. Keko grabbed a handful of dirt and tried to get up. It seemed a fruitless task before she fell down again. "Please. Don't hate me." Keko whispered.

_'Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquestur indicium.'_

Keko's eyes flew open. Did she just hear that? In the background the battle cries from the war was dimmed to a low hum. In the distance The dragons were finally getting the upperhand against Hannibal. Orochi stopped walking but kept his back to Keko. The half-demon closed her eyes briefly and listened carefully in the darkness of her mind. It sounded like her family singing to her. Could it be...?

_'Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quonium cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.'_

Keko smiled as she slowly got onto all fours. It was her family. They were singing to her, their own way of urging up to get up. However, because of their choice of song, Keko felt a rumbling inside her. The demon half had awaken for the first time in her teenage life. Orochi slowly turned round as Keko hummed the song. Two small leather bat wings pushed their way through her skin and top. Because she was a half-lin, her wings were not as large as her mother's. Keko's fingers turned into claws as she clawed at the ground. Her scarf split into ten tentacle like objects. They snapped and shook violently as Keko slowly got to her feet.

Orochi turned to face her. _"Why wouldn't you stay down?_ he asked, getting into stance. Keko laughed to herself as her scythe returned to her claw like hands. Two large fangs dipped over her lips as her eyes turned cat like and blood red. If Magoichi had been there, he would have truelly believe his words of _Demon Eyed Keko_.

_"This isn't over."_ Keko rasped. The two stood at a stand still. Keko was now more ready to rid, more powerful to defeat Orochi.

And she wasn't about too until the job was over.

* * *

_Yay!_

_**Keko: **__I have a demon-form? _

Well yead. Not as grand as your mother's but still...

_**Keko:**__ Nice! __**MHr**__ would like to thank __**Halfhuman123**__ & __**Elena**__ for their reviews._


	28. Chapter 28: Returning home

**Chapter 3:  
Returning home**

The chaos around them had dimmed to a dull roar. Keko clicked her tongue over one of her fangs as she grinned evilly at Orochi. The time to fight was now. The Snake King seemed a little un-nerved by Keko's sudden change. The small human part of Keko couldn't really blame the elder demon. The first time she had changed into her demon half, it had scared the young girl. Now it was just another part of her every day life.

The large wooden courtyard doors banged loudly and began to buckle. Keko grinned again. _"It seems those __**weakling**__ humans have made it to the castle. Do you still think Humans are weak?"_ The half-lin hissed as the two began to circle each other. Orochi snorted.

_"Humans will always be weak. No matter what they do, they will always serve as food for demons."_ Orochi pointed his scythe at Keko. _"Your mother should have taught you that years ago!"_ Orochi charged foward but Keko was not backing down now.

-----------

"You're wrong Orochi!"

Venegance watched as Kitana lent over the book. The pain that they were feeling had gone, letting each other know Keko was alright. Jack cocked his head to one side as a tear fell down Kitana's cheek. "Humans will never be weak. You don't understand them like I do. You never did." Kitana whispered. Jack placed his hand on top of her hand and gave her a small smile. Kitana returned it before looking back at the book. Venegance himself took a deep breath.

"Come on Ke. You can do it. Nothing's gonna hold you back now." Vengeance whispered.

-----------

Serenity grabbed hold of _Chase's_ arm and swung him round. She let go, stumbling back slight as _Chase_ slammed into the wall. He shook the impact off before growling loudly. Antonio smiled back and cracked his knuckles. "Not as easy as you though, huh?" he asked cockily. _Chase_ turned back into Hannibal who glared at the group. Neither of them moved. To the left the sound of clashing metal was reaching fever pitch. Both Hannibal and the Dragons glanced over to Keko and Orochi as they fought.

"Wow. That is a most impressive fight." Yuan Ci exclaimed. Orochi blocked the on-slaught of attacks as Keko refused to let him have the advantage. Peter frowned a little as he watched Keko suddenly back up and disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey? Where she go?" Hannibal called out as the group looked round. The door to the courtyard buckled again. There came a faint _pop_ and Keko grinned evilly from behind Hannibal. Before the bean could move, The half-demon grabbed his arm and hurled him into Orochi. As the bean flew through the air, the shen-gong-wu known as _The Sands of Time_ clanked to the floor. Keko waited while Orochi and Hannibal tried to untangle themselves. "What's the big idea?" Hannibal yelled.

_"Nothing for you to worry about. Too many details."_ Keko laughed. Serenity backed up, afraid of Keko's sudden new look. Hannibal got up, leaving the Snake King to slowly get up by himself.

"Details? You threw me into him!" Hannibal seethed. Keko ran a hand through her hair before dusting down her clothes.

_"Like I said before. Details. Who needs them."_ she hissed and charged forward.

----------

Diao Chan stumbled back and crumpled to the floor. She was worn out and her body hurt all over. The songbird didn't want to fight her beloved but Lu Bu seemed to have other ideas. He had relentless hunted Diao Chan down across the battle field until she had no choice left but to fight. Lu Hua stood in front of her Lady, bow aimed at the Mighty Lu Bu. He snorted. "Are you going to shoot me?" He asked. Lu Hua bit her lip before gathering enough strenght. Her grip on the bow tightened.

"You hurt my Lady. You of all people should know that I am protective of my _sister_." Lu Hua shot back, her eyes narrowing. Diao Chan felt panic rise in her throat. She didn't want her bodyguard or her beloved to fight. Before she could argue about the currant problem, Sun Ren and Lu Xun appeared at her side. Lu Hua smiled a little. "Thank you. You didn't have to come." she stated.

"We have traveled far together. This is all of our fight." Sun Ren replied as Lu Xun helped Diao Chan to her feet. Lu Bu sneered at the two new fighters. Diao Chan frowned a little.

"Where is Master Zhang Liao?"

---------

Zhang Liao groaned loudly as he pushed open the courtyard door. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu nodded to each other and ran to help him. They pushed open the second door before resting briefly. When news that the castle had been breached, the lord of both Chinese and Japanese history rode forth towards the castle. When they got there, they were met with a big surprise. The Dragons has resumed their fight against Hannibal, pounding him from all sides.

The most shocking was the fight between Keko and Orochi. The sparks flew from their weapons as they continued to battle against each other. Nobunaga glanced behind him as more officers of the Snake King ran to their master's aid. "Warriors! We must keep them away! Follow me!" Nobunaga ordered as he charged into battle again. The others officers followed him, hoping they could keep Orochi's officers at bay.

Keko grinned when she heard the chaos of battle started up again. Jumping back from an attack, Keko discharged her scythe. Orochi stared at her in confusion as Keko crossed her arms over her chest, her palms facing her shoulders. Hannibal noticed the strange aura around the half-ling before blacking out from one of Peter's attacks. Yuan Ci pulled his shen-gong-wu from his arms, causing the giant bean to turn into his smaller self. "How we gonna make sure he won't try anything on us?" Antonio questioned. The other three thought over a plan before Serenity clicked her fingers. She pulled a small black draw string bag from her pocket and placed the out-cold bean into the bag.

_**"CHAOS NEX ORDO!" **_

(Chaos Death Order.) 

Orochi stared in horror as an image of a black winged angle appeared behind Keko. The Angel pointed a gold, black and silver boad sword at Orochi as a black beam of light shot forth. The light continued to pulse, hitting Orochi hard until the light got so bright everyone had to close their eyes.

Then everything went black.

---------

When it was safe to open their eyes, the dragons glanced round the courtyard. It had gone very quiet. Even the heros of China and Japan were confused. Serenity gasped a little as two figures came into view. Orochi was lying on his back, his eyes glazed over and a look of horror on his face. Keko, who had returned into her human state, staggered slightly. "Man, I feel like I've got a hang-over." she cursed before toppling to one side.

"Easy Partner." Peter soothed as he caught her just in time. The heros of China and Japan gathered round. Peter glanced over to Orochi while holding on to Keko. She still seemed a little dizzy. Her back was torn to shreds but the wounds were healing a lot faster then a human's. "Looks like it's over with. Ah reckon that last attack finished 'im good." The cowboy commented. Nobunaga nodded his head.

"We thank you for your help. It seems you have proven your worth in this fight." He stated. Keko smiled weakly as Yuan Ci clutched _The Sands of Time_ in his hands. Keiji grinned as he swung an arm around Okuni.

"Hey kids. Thanks for bring Okuni too me safely." He muttered. Serenity rolled her eyes. Okuni blushed a little but said nothing. "I guess we won't be seeing you ever again, right?" The wold one questioned. The dragons shook their heads as Keko looked at Nobunaga dead in the eye.

"Remember our deal. Take this win and make it your own." she smirked. The Demon King nodded his head as the group each placed a hand on the shen-gong-wu. Keko gave the warriors one last child-like grin before the hourglass began to glow gold.

**"Sands of Time!"**

---------------

Keko groaned as she regained her senses. She felt as if she had been hit by a ten-ton trunk or worst. Her mouth tasted dry like she had out drunk Chaos in a Sake drinking contest. Keko sat down on the cold green grass and stared at the sky. She smiled a little despite the black clouds crawling across the sky.

_"Get me out of here!" _

Keko turned her attention to a small draw string bag that had fallen out of Serenity's pocket. "Well, well, well. Hanibal Roy Bean. Seems a fitting place you have there." Keko chuckled as she stood up. The gold and black design of the _Moby morpher_ caught her eye and the half-ling knew she couldn't leave the temple grounds without a little something. Creeping past the stone-cold dragons, Keko grinned as she picked up the shen-gong-wu. The bag rattled again. 

_"Get me out of here! Right now! I demande you get me out of here!"_

Keko kicked the bag a little. "Nah. I think I'll let ya stew for now." she laughed before disappearing into a portal. It was now time to go home and see her beloved V.

* * *

_Finally! __**Jack:**__ How many more chapters now? _

Two. Why?

_**Keko:**__ I think Papa wants to do a solo project or something _

(Rolls eyes) Figures.

_**Keko:**__**MHR**__ would like to thank __**Halfhuman123**__ & __**Elena**__ for their reviews._


	29. Chapter 29: Xiaolin

**Chapter 4:  
Xiaolin**

The sun rolled high into the sky, coating the temple in a golden syrup like glow. This type of light would have sent the food-obsessed running to the kitchen. Antonio yawned loudly as he woke up. It was the first time in months that he had woken up early. The fire dragon got up, changed into his xiaolin robe and headed towards the kitchen. On the way, Antonio managed to glimsp into the other dragon's _rooms_. 

Yuan Ci's didn't really have much into it and Antonio made a metal note to change it somewhat. Serenity's room was next and the walls were covered in posters. Most of them were cars (The odd one being a Transformer movie poster), while the others were pictures of rock bands. There was a sombre feel to the room and Antonio shivered. Peter's was pretty much like Antonoi's, fairly simple. A few photos of his family and a couple of things from home. Antonio smiled a little and carried on towards the kitchen.

* * *

Kimoko brushed a stray hair behind her ear as she continued to wash up. Really, it had meant to be the dragons-in-training chore but the elder fire dragons liked to make sure it was done. Kimoko smiled a little as she wiped some soap from a plate and stared at the polished surface. It had been chaos when the dragons had returned home, with a trapped Hannibal to boot. With nowhere else to keep him, Dojo and Raimundo created a special sort of shen-song-wu slot in the vault, way down into the darkness reaches of the vault. They had placed Hannibal in the slot, still in the draw sting bag and placed a magic lock over it. Once the hey-lin bean had been taken care of, all attention turned to the dragons-in-training.

Kimoko straightened up when she heard footsteps behind her. The elder fire dragon stared in amazment as her son made his way to the kitchen table. "Good morning Ant. What's the rush?" she questioned, drying her hands. Antonio shrugged a little. 

"Guess I couldn't sleep in this time. Where's dad?" He watched as Kimoko began to make breakfast. It would only be a matter of time before the others turned up. These were those _Once in a life time_ moments with his mother. Not that Antonio minded at all. 

"Meditating. He'll be waiting for you in the training ground after breakfast." Kimoko informed. 

_"Did someone say breakfast?" _

Serenity, Yuan Ci and Peter all joined Antonio at the table as Kimoko began to dish up their breakfast. 

* * *

True to Kimoko's words, Raimundo was meditating peacefully. The grandmaster slowly took a deep breath in when the doors to the meditating room were pushed open. "There you are Raimundo. I need your opinion with something." Came a voice. Raimundo slowly exhaled as he opened his eyes to see Omi standing in front of him. The elder dragon of wind eyed his friend carefully as the smaller monk held one of their new shen-gong-wu.

"Omi? What are you planning to do with that shen-gong-wu?" Raimundo asked carefully. The shen-gong-wu in question was a blue and gold flute. It had recently activated two weeks before the dragons-in-training had returned. The elder water dragon looked at the item, a look of wonder in his eyes. Everyone in the temple who had seen it wondered what power it held. 

"I was just wondering if you knew what this wu did. After all, did you not ask your son and the other dragons about it?" Omi questioned looking at Raimundo. The grandmaster nodded his head and stood up. He knew the dragons-in-training would be getting ready soon. 

"Yes, I asked the younger dragons. They said they had seen it used in battle by a young woman. Serenity said that a powerful song would be played if anyone used it. This song is so powerful it could kill the listener." Raimundo replied. Omi jumped back, letting the flute fall to the floor. It landed with a loud _clank_ before remaining still. Raimundo smiled a little and picked the wu up. "I don't think it would be a good idea to let the young ones use this wu, huh?" Raimundo chuckled. 

"Did they tell you the name of the female warrior?" Omi called as Raimundo made his way towards the room door. Raimundo paused and glanced at his friend. 

"Zhen Ji."

"Oh. She must have been a brave and strong warrior if she could use that wu." Omi gushed a little as he ran to join his friend.

* * *

Training had been grueling. The dragons ate their dinner slowly, not having enough energy to even move. Serenity sighed as she pushed her empty plate away. "Do you guys miss it?" the British girl asked suddenly. The male dragons looked at her.

"Miss what?" came the slightly muffled reply from Antonio. Serenity pulled a face at the fire dragon for talking with his mouth full. He swallowed what was in his mouth before smiling sweetly. Ever since Keko had snubbed Antonio's moves, his attention had turned to Serenity. 

"You know. The war, the people we met." Serenity paused and stared dreamly at the ceiling. "I'll sure miss it." she sighed. Yuan Ci nodded his head as he climbed onto the table. The others stared at him. 

"To fight along side the greatest warriors! To defeat the great Hey-lin bean!" Yuan Ci placed a hand on his chest as Antonio and Peter finished their dinner. "I was deeply honoured to fight with them and show them how great I am!" Yuan Ci grinned, causing Antonio to spit out the last bit of his dinner. The smaller water dragon jumped back, almost falling over the edge of the table. "Antonio? Are you alright?" He questioned. 

"Ah think you pretty park your butt back on your seat partner." Peter offered and placed Yuan Ci back on his seat. Serenity placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder and shook her head. Antonio rolled his eyes and turned away from the pint-sized monk.

* * *

Serenity snuggled under her blankets and sighed happily. _Okay, so temple wasn't as bad as I thought. I guess I could live up to it. _Serenity paused in her musing as Peter snored loudly. Serenity chuckled a little and turned to a picture of her dead mother and father _I think I'll stick to it. Besides, things could get really exciting soon. At least...I hope they do._ Serenity yawned loudly as her eyes slowly closed. 

* * *

_Done and done. __**Jack:**__ Only one more chapter to do huh? _

Yeppers. Then I get to spend more time with my two new muses. (Points to 

_**Lu Xun**__ and __**Masamune Date**__ talking quietly to each other.) __**Jack:**__ What about me? (__**MHR**__ shrugs) __**Keko: MHR **__would like to thank __**Elena**__ and __**halfhuman123**__ for their reviews._


	30. Chapter 30: Heylin

**Chapter 5:  
Hey-lin**

Vengeance inhaled deeply, sneezing a little at the smell of sea salt. Rubbing his nose, Vengeance glanced round. There was no sign of life apart from him. Then again, no-one really went to the chinese docks after dark. The young teen turned his attention back to the water as a figure dropped down from their perch. They slunk over to stand behind Vengeance...

...before tripping over a discharged piece of rope.

"Whoa!"

Vengeance winced when he heard the impact and turned to see Keko on the floor, face down. "Ke? What are you doing down there?" Vengeance questioned. He walked over to his fallen friend and helped her to her feet. Keko blushed madly as she rubbed her nose. Getting a good look at her friend, Keko pouted. "What?" asked a very confused Vengeance. Suddenly Keko took a strand of her friend's hair between her fingers.

"You're brown again." she complained. Vengeance pulled away and smoothed his hair down. The bright blue hair dye had gone, leaving Vengeance with his natural dark brown hair. He had been upset when the dye began to grow out but quickly decided which colour to go next. Vengeance shrugged a little and helped his friend up. He blew the strand of hair out of his eye sight and made a mental to get his hair cut.

"Yeah I know. My mom said I can't dye my hair again until the dye's completely out." Vengeance frowned as Keko cocked her head to the side. "I'm think about about a Zacky Vengeance _Beast and the Harlot_ hairstyle. What ya think?" He asked, looking back at Keko. Her blush had gotten worst but it didn't seem to bother her much. Since Keko had returned home, dripping wet from a sudden rainstorm, Vengeance and Keko had hardly been apart. Although neither had asked each other, it became a silent agreement with everyone they met that Keko and Vengeance were dating.

"Yeah. I think they would be a good look for you V." There was a short silence. "So...what did the potion taste like?" Keko asked suddenly. Vengeance raised an eyebrow at the question as he reached for a black duffle bag. Keko smiled a little as he pulled out a double barrel shotgun. "I'm just wondering cause I've never tasted it. You know being immortal from birth and all." The half-demon giggled. Vengeance pulled a face as he loaded the gun up.

"Well my mom said she could taste chocolate. I swear down it tasted like blueberry. And my dad? He said it tasted like soap. Don't ask how." He replied, resting the now loaded gun on his shoulder. Keko had pulled her best puppy dog face at her grandfather who finally agreed to let the Brook family drink _the immortal potion_. The very potion which had turned Jack into a immortal. "You all ready?" Vengeance asked, drawing Keko from her musing. The half-ling gave a child-like smile and nodded her head.

* * *

News of the _Black Widows_ death had reached the far reaches off the drugs patrol at the chinese docks. Every person who worked in the drugs trade sat in a meeting. "Jeeze, can't we find somewhere else to meet? This wooden crate is killing my ass." One man complained only to be hushed by his friends.

"Do any of you know why I have gathered you all here today?" The leader questioned. There came a small mumble from the the others. Two figures dropped down from high on the roof before disappearing into the darkness. "I called this meeting as we must stop Jack Spicer at any cost. His wild, child-ish and cold-blooded ideas will cripple the Chinese Underworld and bring about our fates. The _Black Widow_ gang are just another name which he adds to his _'Defeated'_ list and I, for one, am not going to stand for it anymore!" The leader hissed.

"But what can we do? That wife of his is a big problem. Some people say she's a demon." someone called out. The leader rolled his eyes.

"Demon or not, Jack Spicer and his family will be burned to the ground." The leader spat when a sudden gust of cold wind entered the room. "Shut the door!" The leader yelled at a large figure.

_"I'm sorry."_ the figure replied and slowly closed the door to the warehouse. What the gang didn't know was that the figure had just locked their only means of escape. The leader nodded his head before a shotgun blast was heard. The lights of the warehouse flicked out and the gang were thrown into chaos.

"Where's the lights?"

"Put the ligths back on!"

"I'm scared of the dark!"

When the lights flicked back on, the gang looked round. Their guns ready, their eyes peeled. "Up there!" someone yelled, pointing to a figure sitting on a few crates. All guns were focused on the figure which turned out to be a young boy. "What the hell? It's only a kid." the person cursed as the leader pushed his way forward.

"Oi kid! Best get the hell out of here!" the leader spat causing the boy to chuckle. Behind him stood the large figure which had locked the escape door. "What's so funny?" the leader asked, glaring at the boy harder.

"It's not me you have to worry about." The boy chuckled again and pointed to a new figure behind the group. The group turned round to see a young girl, about the same age as the boy. Her crimson red eyes shone dangerously in the lights causing the group to shudder.

_"This will be interesting. I haven't really seen my granddaughter fight before."_ the figure behind the boy pointed out.

* * *

By the time the sun rose above the sea, the screams from the warehouse had died away. The only thing that was left were the bodies of the gang and the Grim Reaper collecting the souls. Keko wiped a line of blood from her forehead as she left the warehouse. Vengeance followed behind, shutting the door and slinging his shotgun over his shoulder. "What ya wanna do now?" Vengeance asked. He watched Keko re-tie her hair.

"Dunno. I don't fancy going to school." The half-ling mumbled. Vengeance stared at the sky before an idea hit him.

"I know. How about we go grab an ice-cream. For old times sake. We haven't done it in ages." Vengeance stated. Keko raised an eyebrow at her beloved as she stood in front her. The _sad kicked puppy dog_ look was displayed, causing Keko to cursed him. "Please? Pretty pretty pretty please?" Vengeance asked. Keko sighed loudly and cursed her damn weakness for the male in front of her.

"Alright! Just...let me get cleaned up first. I hate dried blood. It's hell trying to get it out." Keko grumbled, walking ahead of Vengeance. The male smirked as she ran to catch up with her.

"I dunno Ke. You looked sort of cute." He grinned before Keko punched him hard on the arm. "Owie! Alright, I'll lay off." Vengeance grumbled.

* * *

**End of part 6  
End of the story**

_**Jack: **__Wow, she finally finished it. Took her long enough. (looks round) Hey, where is __**MHR?**_

_**Keko:**__ (Points to strange new door) In there. I think she's spending too much time with those new muses of hers._

_**Jacks: **__(Starts to cry) It's not fair!_

_**Keko: MHR**__ who liked to thank every single person who reviewed this story! She loves you all!_


End file.
